Bloody Path of Infinity
by Xtreme End
Summary: My story of the events of Dragon Ball Z, it centers among the surviving saiyans as they go through the path of each saga. Tien takes a new route to his own life, Piccolo achieves his dream, new rivals and un-open paths are found leaving a trail of blood.
1. Chapter 1: Destruction Comes First

**Chapter 1: Destruction Comes First**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

*Frieza Planet 79*

"We have tolerated enough mistreatment of Frieza!" Raditz said as looked over at his two partners.

"Yeah! I say we gang up Frieza its time he faces death!" Nappa shouted unable to conceal his anger or power.

Vegeta open his eyes as he sat down on a chair, "Tell me Nappa and Raditz. How could we defeat Frieza in our current state? We have to wait and fight until we acquire more strength then we will kill Frieza and his henchmen."

"I hate waiting!" Nappa grumbled. "What if we get some henchmen of our own? Like your brother Tarble!"

Vegeta shrugged. "He's too useless; he has a weak power level and hates fighting. A disgrace to the saiyans! Father exiled him a long time ago."

"What about my brother Kakarot?" Raditz asked.

Both saiyans looked at Raditz leaning against the wall. "I doubt one more saiyan would make a difference." Vegeta stated, "What's his power level?"

Raditz stood silently for a moment "No idea, he may be weaker than me but with all four of us our numbers will overshadow Frieza as well as Dodoria and Zarbon."

"Until we find a way to beat Frieza we'll play along his game, go retrieve your brother, tell Frieza you want to conquer another planet. Nappa and I have another mission he's sending us to kill the inhabitants of Planet Yardrat. Try to hurry up before I lose my patience." Vegeta ordered Raditz as he walked out with Nappa in tow.

*Earth*

After a few days his space pod entered the earth's atmosphere. He arrived on his destination, planet earth. Stepping out of his saiyan space pod, he step down on the ground, rising he look at his surroundings, the planet's environment containing trees, animals, mountains, he saw where his space pod landed it was near a deserted area covered in trees with a few mountains in the background, he spit in disgust seeing his brother Kakarot has not completed his mission. He stretched out his limps after being cooped up for what seem ages to him.

Turning on his scouter and pressing a button he detected a few power levels, "Nothing but weaklings on this planet!" he chuckled to himself, "Finding Kakarot can wait, this planet better know the presence of a saiyan!" Spotting a nearby city from his altitude he went towards the east.

Not long after his flight another being arrived, "So this is the area where I sensed that power level." Piccolo descended examining the crater of this being's ship, "Alien no doubt about that." His face turned into a scowl "To think there's a being stronger than me! No matter, I'll just see what this enemy is capable of!"

"Yamcha! Yamcha! Hurry the people are still stuck in the building!" screamed the cat to her friend Yamcha, who was dressed in his orange gi from his days training with Master Roshi, remembering to visit the reunion after this hoping Bulma would talk to him or at least be there, "On it Puar!" Smelling the smoke and seeing the fire covering the whole building, he flew into and out of a window carrying out a man and his wife screaming.

As he was descending towards the ground he looked relieved and turned to them "There you guys, everything is going to be alright!" The wife screamed again pointing behind him, out of instinct he saw a ki wave heading towards them; he took the two survivors and dropped them safely a few feet away. Yamcha turned around to see his attacker "Alright what's the big idea?! Come out and show yourself!"

Chuckling out loud "Hurry to die are we?" Yamcha saw a man dressed in a black armor with brown shoulder plates as well as around his waist, with black and brown boots to match, he saw the long black hair and felt his fist connecting to his face.

Crashing backwards towards a building demolishing it completely, "What just happen?" He exclaimed while rubbing his face, trying to make sense, he was in deep thought, 'Whoa whoever this guy is he sure is fast'…"and strong!" he said aloud. Landing in front of him, "My name is Raditz! I am a saiyan, judging by your power level above these other weaklings you must be a fighter." Looking at Yamcha standing up getting into his fighting stance, Raditz sneered "Not much of a warrior though!" Having heard enough Yamcha leapt towards him, Raditz moved out of the way showing off his speed meeting Yamcha's fist with his own and kneeling Yamcha in the gut, he crouched in pain, then Yamcha felt the back of his shirt being picked up as Raditz continued to punch the struggling bandit.

Yamcha got a hit towards Raditz's face and moved upward, "Alright time to take it up a notch!" he screamed "Spirit Ball Attack!" Raditz looked up and saw a ball of energy heading toward him, Raditz jumped upward meeting Yamcha to his height above "Was that meant to hit me or make me laugh!" he exclaimed, Yamcha grinned and started to move his arms in different directions and instantly Raditz felt something hit the back of his head then his chest, back to the back of his head now aiming towards his left leg, Raditz growing angry "ARrrrrr!" exploding an energy wave surrounding him and flew towards Yamcha and kicked him in his abdomen with such force that Yamcha yelled painfully! "You will pay for mocking a saiyan!"

Raditz enjoying his torment of weaklings and the civilians decided to have more fun, he grabbed Yamcha's hair and spun him 180 degrees letting him go towards the tallest building he could find, Yamcha managed to regain his composure and stopped in midflight to avoid being used as a human wrecking ball, he launched a series of ki blasts towards Raditz's way. After the dust the ki blasts created had disappeared stood Raditz with a grin, "Was that all?" Laughing "That was pathetic human, taste my own power! I call this my Saturday Crush!" Instantly the energy sphere went towards Yamcha's direction, he noticed the civilians behind him still trying to evacuate, he had no choice but stood there taking the attack full force as he stood his ground using his body as their shield.

Puar watching the battle from the sidelines screamed and cried "Yamcha no!"

After the blast had run its course, Yamcha fell to the ground covered in blood and tattered clothing. As he struggled to stand all he could hear was the saiyan repeating mockings and talking about finding some Kakarot. Using the last of his energy he yelled at him as Raditz was taking off, "Wait….you're going to pay for all this…you hear me!" Raditz amused at his prey decided to humor him, "Really? Who in this planet is strong enough to face me? I'm a top class warrior! All of you have weak power! Who can stand before my strength?" It was Yamcha's turn to chuckle as he whispered "Goku" before closing his eyes.

Raditz shrugged and pressed a button on his scouter, after a few seconds he went towards the power level of 330, "That's definitely kakarot's power level, he's the only being stronger here besides me." Flying upwards and heading north in full speed.

Afar of from the outskirts of the city's destruction seeing the cat cry for the weakling's death, Piccolo clutched his fists seeing how strong this guy really is. "No way is someone that strong! He may have defeated that joke easily, but I can tell he wasn't even using his full strength!" Looking at the sky in deep thought, "I better follow him and try to find some weakness…no telling what he will do when he finds this Kakarot person."

He flew following this enemy's trail keeping his distance knowing full well his scouter could detect power levels.

* * *

Dropping off from the flying nimbus Goku and his son having enjoyed visiting everybody back on Master Roshi's house, "That was fun! Wasn't it Gohan!?" Gohan looked at his dad and nodded "Yeah…thanks dad!" Goku smiled, "Told you they were nice and you would have fun! All those are my closest friends too bad Tien, Chiaotzu and Yamcha weren't there. Wonder what they're up to." Goku held his son's hand in his "Come on Chi Chi made me promise you would be studying once we got back" as Goku led them back inside. Gohan's mind began to wander as he heard a bald man named Krillin tell stories of him and his dad's adventures, getting excited and scared at the same time. "Hey dad were all those stories true? Did you fight people, androids and monsters?"

Goku stopped in front of their front door "Of course!" as he looked at his son "Every one of them true and someday I'll take you with me and we'll visit all those places!" Gohan simply nodded and smiled but seeing his dad's face turned worried. Gohan began to wonder about him now "What is it dad?" Goku let go of his son's hand and turned around staring at someone in the sky. 'Whoa what power! I never sensed anything like this before? Who is he?' he wondered and started to get excited at an enemy stronger than he is.

Raditz now on the ground half smiled as he found the one he was looking for "Kakarot! What the hell do you think you're doing? Why are these humans still alive!" Goku's eyes widened "What? What do you mean by that? Who are you?" Growing tired over this non sense "Do you know anything Kakarot! I'm your brother Raditz!" Goku looked at him in disbelief "I think you got the wrong person my name is Goku!" Raditz looked at him in anger as he walk towards him and punched him with such force that he sent Goku toppling back to his outer house wall.

"Don't tell me you got soft and got accustom to this planet's inhabitants! You were supposed to kill everything on this planet that was your mission!" "Dad are you ok?" Gohan asked as he hurried towards his father's side, "Yeah I'm alright, hurry and get inside." He responded not taking his eyes off his brother Raditz. Raditz's eyes looked at the direction of the child "So this must be my nephew," turning on his scouter, he growled at him "What joke is this? His power level is close to nothing!" "Enough! I'm not this Kakarot person what do you want!" Raditz looked at his brother's response, and smiled "Yeah that was fitting for a saiyan! We are saiyans a warrior race from planet Vegeta it's our mission to kill inhabitants and purge planets. I guess you forgot or did you hit your head?" Goku kept pushing his son gently hoping he would run inside "Actually yeah I hit my head when I was a baby, are you telling me that was my job to kill innocent lives?!" Raditz laughed "Don't look so horrified brother, it's our way of life and as a saiyan you should have done a simple task as conquering this planet but we can get started now, I just destroyed a town before coming to you."

"You what? I'm giving you this chance to leave this planet in peace!" Goku charged his energy to his full and prepared for an attack.

Raditz already discovered his full power went forward then around Goku nailing his elbow towards the back of his head with such force Goku lost a second of consciousness before getting back up looking shocked at his brother's speed. "Kakarot I hoped you would be useful but if not then I will simply kill you for being a disgrace to the saiyans and disrespecting your big brother."

Goku getting up saw Gohan hide inside, Goku took off his weighted clothing off to fight easily "I gave you a chance to walk away but you didn't take it, now I won't let you harm anyone else, be ready Raditz because I'm going all out!" Raditz clicked his scouter seeing the increase of his brother's power and grinned as he was cracking his knuckles "Perhaps I might jog your memory if I hit that stupid head of yours in!"

*Frieza planet 79*

"Lord Frieza!" Zarbon stepped into the chamber.

"What is it Zarbon!" Frieza replied in his usual angry tone.

"We have acquired some information you may be interested in, is about the legendary warrior." Zarbon replied as he bended down in one knee to give him the proper respect.

"If you're talking about the Super Saiyan legend, I heard it before!" Frieza told him preparing a Death Beam to fire at Zarbon. "Stop wasting my time with that non sense!"

Zarbon quickly stood up, "Wait Lord Frieza! I wasn't talking about those filthy monkeys. I have found out another Super warrior may exist in the galaxy not human, but an origin of extraterrestrial, a power that could rival yours."

Stopping his Death Beam from firing, he stood up. "Zarbon no one could match my power, until you have news about a way so I can acquire my immortality I suggest you leave now!"

Just then Dodoria a bulky pink creature with purple lips with spikes emerging from his head and forearms. "Lord Frieza! Zarbon is telling you the truth there does exist super being!"

"Until I have seen proof your talk is all myth! Now get on with your mission!" Frieza left them in his chamber as he left through his door, 'hmmm a super being? With power equal to my own? If not a Super Saiyan than what could it be?' Frieza's mind was preoccupied he was careful not to appear concerned.

**Power Levels**

Raditz: 1,200

Goku: 416

Yamcha: 177


	2. Chapter 2: Arrive and Raise Hell

**Chapter 2: Arrive and Raise Hell**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

Goku moved towards Raditz, Goku swung his right fist up the stomach of Raditz however that punch was too slow to Raditz so he moved out of the way and kneed Goku's face, as he did Raditz quickly went behind Goku and swung his left heel to the back of Goku's head sending him hard to the ground. "Kakarot remember you brought this on yourself!" Goku ran to him and interlocked his hands with Raditz's, however the latter's strength was too much for Goku and easily pinned him to the ground, Raditz grabbed Goku's head and started to smash it against the ground continually earning a swift jab towards his chin which Raditz as surprised by the power he put into it, Goku then got up to meet some of Raditz's fists aiming directly to his head, however Goku noticed an opening and quickly kicked Raditz's chest seeing it did no damage he flew upwards trying his signature technique as he drew his hands together summoning some energy.

"Come back Kakarot! My fun isn't over yet!" Raditz flew towards Goku only stopping mid-flight hearing his scouter picking up a rising power in his brother's hands. "Ka-me-ha-me-ha!" upon seeing that, Raditz flew back down as he saw it was following him he didn't notice anther yellow Ki blast hit his head which stunned him and the Kamehameha hitting his back. Raditz fell to the ground with a heavy thud, Goku saw in disbelief Piccolo his mortal enemy actually helping.

"Thanks Piccolo I never knew you met my brother how about we show him what earth's fighters can do!" With Piccolo's sensitive hearing he nodded and took off his turban and cape he then flew to strike Raditz before he got up. Raditz stood up and flew upwards as his scouter beep the incoming power levels of Piccolo and Goku, which cause the both to crash into each other.

"Hey Kakarot tell your friend I noticed him back a few miles as I flew toward your house, I guess his intelligence matches his puny power!" as he laughed. Goku rubbed his face and looked to Piccolo; "hey have any ideas on how to take him down." "I did but seeing how already beat and worn out you look it won't work." He clenched his fists and showed his fangs to him "Kill him and go out no holding back! After this you and I are going to settle our rematch from five years ago."

Goku chuckled "Still on that Piccolo?" They flew upwards and saw Raditz threw a blast; Piccolo remembered this and screamed at Goku "Don't try to counter it! This was the technique he used to kill your friend!" Goku looked back at him in anger "What who?" Piccolo tackled him in time as the blast destroyed the ground leaving a large crater. "Idiot!" Piccolo yelled at Goku "You got careless and almost got killed!" Goku coughed and asked Piccolo "Who did he kill which of my friends? Answer me Piccolo!"

He did so with pleasure "He called himself Yamcha." Goku now showing rage than ever before yelled at his brother "You will answer for your crimes, I'm ashamed to even be related to a heartless monster!" Raditz met them both on ground level trading blows.

"Gohan! Get away from the window!" Gohan ignore his mother's scolding and answered "My dad! He needs help he's losing!" Chi Chi saw the fight take place and froze upon seeing Piccolo actually there…helping her husband? She grew fearful and picked Gohan up and ran towards the backdoor of their house heading towards the woods trying not to trip as the ground shook with their attacks. 'Please be safe Goku we need you' as she hugged her son tighter.

Raditz grabbed Goku's head and threw head towards his brother's house missing it by a few inches "Damn! My aim needs work!" Raditz angrily stated. "Your fighting instincts need work!" replied Piccolo as he got up and attack his mid- section, Raditz grabbed both of Piccolo's arms twisting them and violently smashed his foot to his abdomen. "I noticed you earlier when I arrived but I didn't need to associate with a weakling I'll fix that mistake!" Goku came back elbowing Raditz, causing him to loosen his grip on Piccolo, which he escaped before launching a few Ki blasts at his opponent.

Raditz deflected them all and was met by both of their fists and kicks with some actually getting in to his openings, Raditz grabbed the both of their heads and knocked them to each other, while he did he elbowed their stomachs and rushing high up knocking Goku and Piccolo off their feet. He got high enough to see the landscape of his brother's home and started to launch about 30 Ki blast attacks.

Raditz stopped his onslaught of Ki blasts only leaving a bunch of holes on the surface of the ground, Goku had a plan as he whispered to Piccolo, Raditz saw the sly grin on the green one. Piccolo yelled something called a Destructive Wave at him, he prepared to use his strongest attack yet, only seeing a yellow disk out of the corner of his eye, he guessed what the attack could do and took to the skies.

"Kakarot that may have worked on a fool like Nappa but not me!" As Raditz boast he didn't see Piccolo come up behind him and launched a fury of punches at him forcing Raditz to turn around to defend only to growl in pain as Kakarot's grab his tail. "Smart isn't it Raditz? I went through the same thing as a kid when my tail was grabbed."

Piccolo saw that neither Goku nor Raditz noticed he was a copy while the real one was hiding strategically using the deep craters as a trench while he drew enough energy to aim at Goku once he killed Raditz. The clone now talked "Goku give me the tail and use that Destructo Disk to cut his head off!" "No!" Piccolo already knew where he was going with this and snarled at him.

"You're not serious to let this monster live are you! He's a threat and planned to kill these people!" Piccolo tried to convince him before his Special Beam Cannon was charged up. Goku still holding Raditz's tail looked at him "He's not bad, he said I was like him bad but I changed so I thought maybe he can too! When we were fighting all I could think about was revenge for killing Yamcha and those people but it would make me the same as him if I went through with the kill. I want to give him a chance to change and live peacefully here, I can even use the dragon balls to bring everybody back to life."

Piccolo losing his patience looked Goku dead in the eyes "What if you get out of my way while I snap his neck!" "No Piccolo he's been through enough he knows he lost, I will wish everything back to normal once I collect the seven dragon balls." Both fighters looked down at Raditz as he winced and screamed in pain "Kakarot please let me go, he's the bad guy not me! I just wanted to fight and have fun with my little brother! Please forgive me for hurting and mocking you, I promise to never again kill as long as I live." While he pleaded Piccolo struck his face. "Piccolo that's enough he's already learned his lesson! I'm letting him go!" "No Goku!"

Goku released the grip on Raditz's tail he then flew towards the center and launched an energy wave at one of the holes. Goku noticed Piccolo fade away next to him and realized it was a copy. "Hahaha! Did you think I didn't pick up on your energy's wave signature? I knew you plan to use it on Kakarot as soon as you killed me!" Goku looked at Raditz in shocked "You killed him?!" "Yes he was just as ruthless and cunning as me!"

Looking at Goku with a devilish grin, "Wait Raditz I showed you mercy! This was your chance to change!" Raditz flew towards Goku with a kick, Goku ducked quickly as Raditz started to laugh and attack him with his fists, "I can't believe you fell for that! A true warrior like me never shows mercy even to my own family!"

Raditz fist connected to Goku's face and fell to the ground in pain. Raditz stood over Goku and stepped on his ribs earning a cry from Goku. "That brother is the sound of my victory!" "Leave him alone!" Raditz turned to see Chi Chi behind him swinging a kick to Raditz left face where his scouter was. "No get away from here Chi Chi!" Goku's plead fell on deaf ears as Chi Chi aimed her left fist at Raditz's gut which he caught "Ah my brother's mate! Truly vicious as the female saiyans back home, now you earned a saiyan's death!" Raditz started to summon a Ki blast while Chi Chi tried to get away from his grip.

"No!" Goku yelled as he struggled to stand and rush towards them both, "Special Beam Cannon!" Everyone turned around seeing Piccolo surviving Raditz's last attack looking battered, bleeding and his attack heading towards Raditz face. "Heh thanks to that women's attack to your face your scouter couldn't detect my power!" Piccolo knew he didn't charge his attack to its full ability but grinned knowing he got a decent hit in. Chi Chi ran to Goku to help him stand, "Where-where is G-gohan?" Chi Chi put his arm around her neck "I left him back in a cave in the woods, I was worried about you and came back for you!" Goku smiled and laughed "Thanks to y-you we beat him!"

Piccolo hearing their conversation "Don't be so sure, my attack happen to be weak I got weaken thanks to your softness and didn't have time to raise its attack power, he'll be back for more so get ready!" he yelled at them. Goku tried to stand on his own "Chi Chi you better run now it's not safe here, me and Piccolo will finish this." Chi Chi nodded and hugged him and ran back to the woods "Be safe Goku!"

Goku nodded in agreement and saw Raditz up again, "You! You! You will suffer for this!" Raditz charged towards them heavily bleeding from his nose and mouth. Raditz took down both of Goku and Piccolo with each of his hand, he held tightly their necks pushing them down the ground. "That's it you weaklings I had ENOUGH!" Their words were repalced with gasps for air. "What's that? I can't hear you two, speak louder!" Raditz tighten his grip, Piccolo tried to lift his head up from the grass, peering to Raditz's eyes, doing his best to smirk. Raditz knew what was coming he quickly stepped aside as Piccolo's eyes pushed forward a bright yellow beam that hit a tree next to Goku's house.

Goku took this chance as he flipped up and went pounding at Raditz, he felt Goku's punches kitting his face and torso, regaining his composure Raditz dodged the rest of his attacks, Piccolo flew to Raditz's side giving a quick kick. 'Damn these two are more bothersome than I believe' Raditz's thoughts were gone as he felt a strong fist digging into his ribs, he looked in pain at Goku. Sweat and blood was on his face and yet he was smiling?

Raditz elbowed Goku in the head and muttered "Weird brother." Before facing Piccolo. "You're next green man! Tell me if my next move will hurt, I plan to increase the damage!"

Piccolo launched a punch once he saw Raditz protecting his head, Piccolo quickly stopped and turned his attack into a knee that took Raditz by surprise as he felt he ribs targeted again, then Piccolo punched once Raditz's arms left his face exposed. Goku rushed from the back of Piccolo throwing a small Ki blast into Raditz face knocking him back, as he did Raditz threw a barrage of Ki blast at them.

Raditz felt pain and disrespect, the memories of being beaten up daily, mixing into his current battle only got him more angry as he raised his power, his aura was visible to them both, they felt the ground shake.

As Piccolo and Goku took their last stand they looked at each other, "Hey Piccolo if we die I just want to say it was an honor and fun to fight a long side you." Piccolo snorted "Yeah dying next to my enemy in battle what honor that would be."

Raditz stopped "What?! You can't be serious!" Both warriors were confused, 'What tricks is he up too?' Piccolo wondered. Goku noticed that Raditz was tapping on his scouter that was malfunctioning from his wife's earlier kick. "Piccolo he's talking to someone, what do you hear?" Piccolo grumbled and put his ears to work. "He's talking to someone called the prince begging for mercy."

"Hello! Hello! Answer me!" Raditz took his scouter and crushed it in frustration as he fell to the ground. "No! This can't happen to me! I was so close!" His eyes wide with fear, he felt his hands sweat as he clutched at the dirt on the ground, "He's coming." Whispering to himself.

Goku now confused deciding to ask, "Who's coming here, hey are we still fighting?" Piccolo looked angry by Goku's lack of sense mentally yelling 'Don't provoke him you idiot!'

Raditz looked up at them "My comrades will arrive here in one year, they heard everything that took place our fight and they heard about those dragon balls that will grant any wish." "Hold on if they're your friends why are you scared?" Goku asked, Raditz stood up with his head bowed low, "They're not my friends, we only work together since we're the last of our race, once they get here they will kill everyone even me."

Piccolo detected the fear in his voice, "Hold on those others are they stronger than you?" Raditz answered "Yes much stronger." Piccolo and Goku looked stunned now, they barely survived today and hearing the news about two other saiyans only made you more tense. Goku spoke up "Since we have one year we better train for their arrival!" Raditz stared at his brother "Are you crazy! They are in another class with their power they can easily vaporize us before we even get near them!" "Raditz we have to try and who knows we might even win!" Goku answered with such confidence that Raditz and Piccolo looked at Goku assuming he lost his sanity.

'That Goku always being so cheerful it makes me sick.' But Piccolo knew he was right, they have to train if they hope to survive. "Alight Goku I'll help you just know I plan to kill you once I defeat these saiyans!" Now viewing Raditz looking pitiful he turned away in disgust and flew away from them to train on his own.

Goku looked at Raditz and extending his hand to him, "So what do you say? We could use the extra help." Raditz deep in thought knew this was suicide 'But I have no other way out if I try to escape to other space they'll hunt me down and kill me.' "I refuse to join your cause, I'll figure a way out."

Raditz ascended towards the sky, "Enjoy your foolish mission, it would be a shame that my brother died at the hands of his own race." "You're wrong!" yelled Goku. "My race may be the saiyans but my family is here on earth and I got friends willing to back me up and defend it!" Goku grinned and winced as he remembered the pain. Raditz snorted and flew off.

Goku turned and tried to walk mustering all the power that was left to head home "Just a few feet left." Then Goku fell down to the earth.

* * *

"So got any ideas what to do with those dragon balls Vegeta?" Vegeta looked away from the fire they started towards his large companion, "If the legend is true, we'll simply wish for immortality. We are the last proud members of the saiyans and we will carry our strength for eternity!" Nappa chuckled "Yeah! I like the sound of that, what about Raditz and Kakarot" Vegeta sat down "We'll kill them, with immortality who needs those clowns." Nappa sat next to him "You always did have little patience for weaklings. I can't wait until I'll wring Raditz's neck!" Vegeta pressed a button summoning his space pod as Nappa did the same.

Vegeta looked at the dead Yardrats around them, "Fools for taken us in. Weren't much of a challenge though at least they showed us this handy trick of Instant Transmission, soon when master this technique we can travel planet to planet and obliterate everything in a matter of minutes."

His space pod arrived first to him; Vegeta got up and started to walk crushing one of the inhabitants of Yardrat head with his foot as he walked.

* * *

Goku woke up from his sleep having dreamed of two saiyans with fierce power killing everything around him, he couldn't make out their faces but noticed they were wearing saiyan armor as Raditz. "I better train harder than ever before."

Chi Chi entered their room "Goku!" she yelled in relief and happiness. "Hey Chi Chi sorry to worry you, I didn't mean to get this hurt!" he said laughingly. Chi Chi gave him a hug "I know, you were trying to protect your home and our son, Gohan told me about the meeting with your brother before he ran." Goku returned her hug "That's right you save him and me…twice!" She let go of him and nodded disapprovingly "Gohan and I came back after we made sure it was safe and I carried you inside, did you kill Piccolo and your brother?"

Goku nodded no "Actually they're going to help me fight off these two saiyans coming to earth in one year." "They what?!" Chi Chi yelled at him her voice piercing Goku's ears. "Easy Chi Chi, they promised to help out sort of, I'm also going to call my old friends from the world martial arts tournament. These saiyans are tougher than Raditz." Chi Chi open her mouth to yell at him, until Gohan came rushing in "Dad you're awake!" Goku smiled "Yeah thanks to your mother! Sorry for the scare, I'm going to get up and start training for the saiyans want to join me?" "Yeah!" Gohan screamed.

"Absolutely not young man! I'm not letting you fight those monsters you'll get hurt and besides you have a lot of studying to do!" Chi Chi scowled at Gohan. "Come on Chi Chi I need his help, I remember I was strong during his age I have faith he'll be just like me." Goku responded. "No Goku! It's bad enough you got hurt and never got an education! I'm not letting Gohan follow your footsteps! Saiyans or no saiyans he will be a doctor or a lawyer!"

Goku rubbed the back of his head trying to figure out how to win this fight "Would it help if I helped him study while we were training?" Chi Chi looked in disbelief "No Goku I would not want our child to get the wrong answers and suffer bad grades because of you!" Chi Chi looked at her son, seeing him so young and had a future better than her or Goku ever received.

"You trained and fought and you turn out ok!" pointed out Goku. Chi Chi recalled those memories of her childhood and fighting her future husband at the world martial arts tournament, even though she lost she had fun and that's when her Goku fell in love by fighting. Chi Chi was in deep thought and turned to them both, "Alright Gohan can train with you but he will also study when he's not!" Goku leapt from the bed "Thanks Chi Chi! Come on Gohan we better get started!"

"Hold up!" she screamed as they were leaving the door, "I'll let Gohan train if I train with you both!" Chi Chi announced. This news left Goku and Gohan open their mouths hearing this from her the first time in ever! "Wait really Chi Chi? You want to train with us?" Goku couldn't believe this.

She nodded "You reminded me of all those times I fought and it got me thinking I don't want Gohan to grow up in the world helpless he needs to learn how to defend himself if we're not around." Goku smiled and patted his son's head. "Hear that Gohan your mom is going to become as strong as me! I can't wait!"

*Planet 79*

"Lord Frieza we have obtained the information you requested." One of Frieza's lowly solider walked up to him trembling as he neared him.

"Very good, now tell me about this Super warrior." Frieza said his eyes glowing in the darkness around his chamber.

"Yes! Right away Lord Frieza! The prophecy say's the Super warrior is called a Super Namek! His kind is referred to as namekians!" the solider reported inching closer to Frieza.

"A Super Namek?" Frieza asked intrigued, "Well either Super Saiyan or Super Namek I will exterminate them all! Find the location of this Planet Namek, I plan to destroy it myself."


	3. Chapter 3: Reach Out

**Chapter 3: Reach Out**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

-Kame House-

Day 1

Bulma was still sobbing ever since she picked up the phone and heard the news regarding Yamcha, Krillin had to take over the phone call, the mention of his friend's death, Goku's brother almost killing Goku and Piccolo, now receiving the news that two more will come in one year to eliminate everyone on earth send shivers throughout his body. "Krillin we better get started." Krillin turned to see Master Roshi talking him out of his trance.

He sighed "I know, Goku told us to find Tien and Chiaotzu and pass on the news to them." Bulma went upstairs to cry she was in no shape to move or help out, "I'm going to take Bulma's aircraft and find them." Roshi nodded and patted his back "I will also go and train to help you guys fight these saiyans!" "No way Master Roshi!" Krillin said in fear. "You already did your part for the world, thanks to you we have the strongest fighters to protect earth. You just relax and enjoy your time here, you earned it!" Master Roshi laughed at Krillin's response "Don't sugar coat it Krillin I know my time is up, you're right though I would probably get in the way." He headed upstairs going to console Bulma, "Make sure you also bring Puar here, she needs to be here when we revive Yamcha back with the dragon balls."

Krillin smiled as the realization hit him "Yeah! I forgot about that, there's still hope for him!"

"Hey Krillin! Master Roshi!" Both of them turned around trying to see where that voice was coming from. "Up here!" They both looked up seeing only the house ceiling. "Yamcha?" Master Roshi asked in confusion.

"Who else did you expect?" Yamcha laughed, "I'm talking to you from other world, I heard about those saiyans coming to earth and King Yemma this dude judging who goes to heaven and hell, told me he was sending me to train with this legendary teacher called King Kai. He figured I'll be strong enough to help out, but don't wish me back until one year passed. I'm going to get the most out of this deal!"

Bulma ran back downstairs as she heard Yamcha's voice, "Yamcha? Is that really you?" Yamcha smiled from where he was "The one and only! Sorry we had our reunion like this, but cheer up I'm coming back in one year to help cream those saiyans!" Bulma quickly dried her tears "I wasn't crying about you! Get over yourself you're not that great anyway!" Yamcha feigned being hurt "Ok guess I'll hang out with this babe I met here." Yamcha turned around seeing a bunch of ogres working around King Yemma's place and laughed being grateful she couldn't watch where he was.

"Yamcha you better get back down here so I can kick your behind!" Bulma yelled making Master Roshi and Krillin hide behind their couch. "Easy Bulma I will I promise things will be different. 'When I saved that man and his wife from the building I thought of you Bulma' he thought as he had a motivation to get stronger for his friend's sake and hers. "I gotta go now I better start, talk to you in one year guys!"

Bulma hurried outside "Come on you guys we're not going to find Tien and Chiaotzu just standing around!" Both men followed her outside determined as she was.

Goku flew towards a forest miles from where his house was, he left the stance and the beginning of martial arts to Chi Chi to teach their son, confident that Gohan will pick up quickly. He spotted him standing near a tree eating an apple. "Can I have some?" Goku asked as he landed behind Raditz, instantly moving left as Raditz's launched a Ki blast towards him.

"Whoa easy I thought we were friends!" Goku wiped the sweat from of his forehead. Raditz grunted "We're not friend Kakarot! You snuck up on me how did you find me?" Goku smiled as he got an apple noticing a pile close to Raditz "Oh that was easy, all I had to do was locate your energy signature and I came to where you are!" Raditz stared in amazement "You can manage that without a scouter?" Goku nodded mouth full of apple bits "Sure is I can teach you if you like, seeing how your scouter's broken I say you have no choice!" Raditz looked at him extremely puzzled by his brother's demeanor "Are you always this soft and merciful?" Goku grabbed another apple "I wouldn't call it that, it's more of doing the right thing and helping people out in need. Right now we need to be united if we stand a chance of fighting those other saiyans."

"You're ignorant Kakarot, truth be told I would be curious trying to fight Vegeta the prince of our race, If I defeated him I would be the prince!" Goku had to know more about these guys, "What can you tell me about them?" Raditz responded "Powerful, cruel, vicious!" Goku grinned "I'm getting excited by this, we have to train together! My wife and son are doing so right now!" "Do you believe simple training would be enough to beat them fool?" Raditz's anger increasing at his brother.

Goku ignored his brother's anger "We have you, I bet you have knowledge we could use against them, that way we'll plan out our move." Raditz pondered over this with an idea instantly arriving inside his mind, "Very well Kakarot I will join you, you better hope we survive or else I'll crush your body in hell!" Goku flew up provoking Raditz to fly up as well "Sounds great aside from killing me! Come on I'll take you to meet my family…again!" Off the two brothers flew towards Goku's home.

Tien and Chiaotzu entered the ship hearing everything that transpired. Chiaotzu spoke as they seated down on Bulma's aircraft "Are we really going to Kami's place to train?" Krillin nodded "That's right we're all going to catch up to Goku, we need to be as strong as possible!" Tien rubbed his sore muscles from his morning training "Sounds good to me, Bulma are you going to collect the dragon balls all by yourself?" Bulma looked towards him from her rear view mirror "Of course I planned it out before I met Goku I can handle it myself."

Master Roshi intervened "I bet it's so Yamcha can reward Bulma when he gets back!" Bulma knocked him out with her bag full of equipment as she screamed "Pervert." Everyone laughed at the situation happy to be together again.

Chi Chi and Gohan froze upon seeing Goku walking up towards them with Raditz next to him, Chi Chi reacted quickly standing in front of her son. "Goku what is your brother doing here!" Goku stood in front of Raditz afraid he might attack his wife if angered. "I convinced him to help us train for the saiyans, he's my brother and I'm giving him a chance to change and help us out!" Chi Chi didn't like this idea one bit "What if he threatens to kill us!" Goku knew Raditz could if he changed his mind but he spoke up having faith in Raditz.

"Earthling I have no desire to harm my brother yet, we are going to train to fight Nappa and Vegeta! I'm losing my patience already so let's get on with this before I blow up this place!" Chi Chi rolled up her sleeves getting impatience with Raditz's lack of control over his temper. Gohan now spoke "Hi uncle Raditz how are you?" Chi Chi smiled at her son for remembering his manners, "Angry!" Raditz replied.

Goku sighed.

Day 10

Tien, Chiaotzu and Krillin were training with all their might, having experienced the pendulum room fighting those two saiyans named Shorty and Scarface, they knew what they were striding for and were eager to pass them. Kami correcting everyone's form helped out as they improved their fighting technique.

Goku and Raditz trained every day, Raditz got the hang of sensing his opponent's energy signature without the scouter, he grinned as he found Goku's location and sent a punch his way.

Chi Chi taught Gohan a few defense techniques, she hoped that defense would be the best offense for Gohan always reminding him to use his head in battle instead of relying on muscles noting saiyans relied on strength as evidence by Raditz.

Piccolo extending his power to greater heights, he fought with a copy of himself trying to find weak spots and openings, correcting himself once in a while.

Yamcha made it to king Kai's planet after flirting with the snake queen.

Day 28

Tien and Chiaotzu left Kami's place focusing their training alone on the mountains, while Krillin trained on a deserted island.

Raditz taught Goku a few saiyans maneuvers to out brawl their opponent, he was determined to help his brother noticing both their increase in power gave Raditz some hope.

Gohan had to study on that day while Chi Chi trained alone.

Piccolo tested out his energy Ki on a few unlucky dinosaurs roaming around the wilderness.

Yamcha finally caught Bubbles and hit Gregory.

Day 50

Tien and Chiaotzu met up with Krillin trying to train and see their improvements.

Raditz was in charge of training Gohan while Goku helped Chi Chi concentrate her Ki into energy.

Piccolo meditated.

Yamcha used to the gravity on king Kai's place was improving his speed showing off one too many times only to crash into King kai's car.

Day 143

Chiaotzu was trying to find Tien, concern over his friend's sudden disappearance.

Krillin helped a few people out in west city from some thugs.

Raditz helped Chi Chi with the chores since he was living for free in their home, trying to contain his anger.

Gohan went outside once he was done with his homework eager to help show his dad his skills.

Piccolo flew over an iced region swearing he sensed something.

Yamcha was using his Kiao-ken technique only to fall on his back in pain and sweat.

Day 144

Yamcha was taking a long break that day.

Chiaotzu went exploring over some of the coldest snowy mountains that he used to train with Tien.

Krillin was now missing.

Piccolo was attacked by an unknown assailant.

Raditz flew back on Mount Paozu, he saw Goku's house door open he rushed quickly inside sensing someone's power level. Raditz stepped inside scoping out the house in wear and tear with furniture knocked over. He spotted a large pink freak with red hair tied in a ponytail. "Explain yourself! What are you and where is everybody in this house!"

The brute looked away from the fridge seeing Raditz. He chuckled "Die!" he simply said, as he rushed towards Raditz, quickly powering up he jammed his fist on his face, then rushing to him as the pink brute stumble backwards, Raditz took hold of his left leg and swiped it out from under him, Raditz stomped on his ribs, "Tell me what I want to know before I kill you!"

"My name is Ebifurya!" that was all he said before he knocked Raditz off him and spit blood out of his mouth, getting ready to attack. "Hey you brute I just cleaned the floor yesterday! You have no idea how infuriating it is to clean!" Raditz launch one of his smaller Ki blast at him which he took to his face.

Raditz rushed outside needing open space to fight. Ebifurya followed closely and soon started to run getting near him he tried to clobber Raditz who simply defended those attacks and gave him a swift kick for his effort. "Totally uncoordinated how sad!" Raditz announced he clutched the brute's arm and threw him towards the woods.

"Raditz!" He turned to see Gohan covered in a block of ice near a few meters off his home. "Gohan what happen!" Raditz said as he rushed to Gohan's side. Gohan shivered inside his ice prison "He turns people into ice be careful!"

"Rgggh" Having heard the monster's scream he dodged out of the way seeing his attack miss him and froze a tree. "Enough of this foolishness!" Raditz lifted his right arm summoning his energy, Ebifurya ran towards him in full speed, as he got nearer, Raditz smirked "Begone!" He obliterated him with a white full powered energy wave. "Never mess with a saiyan!" Raditz walk towards Gohan and broke the ice with a single punch.

"Tell me everything now boy!" Gohan shivered and saw his uncle's vein popping out from his forehead. "There were these 4 blue creatures asking for my dad they wanted to come with them to meet some doctor, my dad refused and they started fighting. My mom was captured by this fat yellow guy and so my dad agreed to go. I ran after them to help but the pink guy you killed froze me and went inside to see if they're was anybody else!"

"Figures your dad's softness would be his end." Raditz headed for the front door. "Wait we have to go save them!" Gohan tugged at his uncle's leg, "Get off me boy! He's probably dead what business is that of mine? I have to train for the saiyans!" Gohan let go "Fine I'll go save them myself! Hey flying nimbus!" Raditz saw a cloud appear, Gohan got on it and headed away from him.

"Dumb kid, my odds would be better if I had him deal with Nappa at least." Raditz chased after him. 'That's it he's useful alive than dead.' Raditz convinced himself. Catching up to Gohan "Hey! Do you even know where we're going?" Gohan surprised by Raditz and nodded "Yeah, I heard him say they were going to some mountains where my friend Oolong was headed, he saw the dragon balls being collected and thought it was Bulma since she was gone." Raditz nodded "Very well."

Master Roshi finished off the last of these things called bio men. "Bulma you better go now and collect the dragon balls again, I'll deal with !" Bulma got up from the snow, "Alright, take care Master Roshi thanks again for your help!" She ran off to her aircraft while Master Roshi headed inside, he couldn't have sworn he sensed Goku inside.


	4. Chapter 4: Dangerously Strong

**Chapter 4: Dangerously Strong**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

Piccolo throwing off his cape and turban to the floor, he was getting serious. "I won't let myself get attacked like that again!" Piccolo snarled and took to the skies he noted the icy terrain would be a disadvantaged to him.

Kishime he called himself, with electric whips sprouting from his arms having shocked Piccolo chased after him. Piccolo noted the creature's appearance it was green, covered in orange spots on his exposed thighs, shoulders and head, the creature was also wearing armor. Not that it matter to Piccolo, "I'm actually glad that I have someone to test my power out I promise it'll be painful as those electric shocks of yours!"

Piccolo teleported out of the way from Kishime's attack, Piccolo's speed has astounded the creature who tried in vain to shock Piccolo, he was careful not to touch the tentacles, "Yeah keep pushing me to the edge before you die!" Piccolo glared at the creature, a smile forming his face noticing the reptilian like creature was getting furious.

The creature stopped its attack and simply floated, "Giving up already are we?" Piccolo kept his distance and shot a series of Ki blasts at him, the creature simply teleported with each blast he inched closer to Piccolo, soon they were face to face which surprise Piccolo, Kishime landed one kick to Piccolo's head, as soon as he ducked he shocked Piccolo with plenty of electricity to power up an entire city.

Piccolo cranked his neck and launched a powerful blast from his mouth only to miss as Kishime teleported away. "Damn that is getting irritating!" Piccolo said in anger. He extended his arms out to grab Kishime however he shocked Piccolo who withstood the pain and grabbed his legs throwing him at himself "Got you! Destructive Wave!" The attack caught Kishime who was unable to teleported as gravity was in control at the moment; he fell the painful sensation and snarled.

Kishime noticed Piccolo on the floor having succumbed to the electricity from earlier. Kishime grinned in delight.

Kishime teleported near Piccolo remembering not to kill him since Kochin wanted Piccolo alive.

"Fool you drop your guard!" Piccolo announced as he got up and tore off its left arm, blood spilled all over as it screamed in pain. "Yeah that was the pain I was talking about." Piccolo said in a satisfying manner. "I think I'll take it up a notch!" Kishime took off afraid of him, Piccolo was soon on his trail, "You're not getting off that easily!" Piccolo concentrated his energy carefully focusing it, as soon as he got his target he fired directly at Kishime's head exploding his headless body was sent crashing through a mountain. Piccolo landed near him seeing his body covered in electricity crackling over its body, walking around him he finally ripping off its right arm as insurance, "Thanks for the fun, I better leave your body for the wolves." Stated Piccolo as he threw its arm on the sea and flown away.

* * *

Kochin's Fortress-

Raditz and Gohan landed in front of a fortress, it entrance had a large door, Raditz sensed his brother's energy inside along with Chi Chi and a few others he couldn't place. "No doubt about it this is the place. I think I'll blow up this ugly building!" Gohan gripped his uncle's hand from rising "No wait, my parents are inside and there could be innocent people inside!" Raditz pushed him aside "I'm getting sick of your preaching, we are saiyans not merciful weaklings!"

"You there who are you?"

Both of them saw the voice coming out from red lens talking directly at them, Raditz grinned, "We are saiyans now hand over my family before I blast my way through!" They were replied with a crackling laugh "Your friends are doom to my mind control as for the woman she'll be my prisoner, now Misokatsun show our guests the way out!"

The entrance of the fortress revealed a fat yellow creature stepping out to meet them. Gohan recognized him, "That's him Raditz he took my mom prisoner! Where is she? Tell me before I defeat you! You disgusting fat slug!" Gohan's response made Raditz feel proud.

The creature ignored the child's question and went after him first. Raditz appeared in front of Gohan smashing his foot on the creature's enormous stomach however he felt himself get sucked inside his gut before being pushed back hitting a mountain opposite of him. Gohan stared in fear, as the monster went towards him. "No leave me alone!" Gohan ran inside, Misokatsun following him inside.

* * *

"Stop this! He's just a boy!" Chi Chi kicked and screamed being held upon a platform her arms in chains with 4 bio men surrounding her in a circle, the force of electricity surrounding in case she tried to escape with her new strength. "He brought this upon himself madam." Kochin was viewing the battle taking place and soon turned his attention to Master Roshi fighting his pupil Krillin on another screen.

* * *

Pushing snow off him, "Damn that hurt!" Raditz soon flew inside to catch up to them.

-Inside Kochin's fortress-

Master Roshi ducked another one of Krillin's strikes, "Cut it out Krillin it's me Master Roshi!" Krillin growled and was hit with Roshi's kick landing on the top of his head. "You're not the only one who's been training!" Krillin got back up and launched a solar flare, Roshi knew what was coming turned around and saw Krillin fade in front of him, "Got you!" Roshi began striking Krillin's face and finishing his combo with a sweep kick knocking him back down.

Krillin soon grabbed Roshi's leg and bit it, "Ow that's no fair!" Master Roshi kicked him aside "I taught you better than to rely on cheap tricks!"

He saw a Destructo Disk head his way, Master Roshi jumped out of the way and stroke his beard, "I see now." Master Roshi ducked the second one the Krillin hidden behind the first one the enemy wouldn't suspect the second one coming to him. Roshi felt blood trickle down from his left shoulder ripping his sleeve. "I don't mind it, chicks dig scars! Now come get some!" Krillin complied.

* * *

Gohan run inside and saw he was in a round pink room, he looked for a place to hide in but failed to find any. Gohan was pushed by Misokatsun stomach hitting Gohan's head. "Oww that hurt!" Gohan tried the tears that were forming and saw him standing overhead. "Gohan show no fear now kill it!" Gohan heard Raditz's voice and looked up to see his uncle up in the air with his arms cross. "The saiyans are much stronger than this fat putz, what will you do then? Now get up and prove your worth or die in shame!"

Gohan nodded and sent his fist to his stomach seeing it only made the creature angry he ran away, Raditz yelled in anger, "Gohan don't show fear on the battle field! Face your enemy and use any means necessary to survive got that!?" Gohan stopped running and launch all the power he could muster in his hands "Weekly Special!" His hands pressing forward at the beast catching up to him was met with a few volley energy blasts which bounced off him. Raditz noticed the attack "Seems my nephew took one of my moves from our training, shame it lacks power."

Gohan looked at Raditz in despair "What do I do now?" Raditz ignored him and Gohan was thrown around like a rag doll for a few minutes, Misokatsun punched Gohan so hard he was sent flying at Raditz who whacked the boy out of his direction towards the floor. "You-you didn't have to do that Raditz!" Gohan said as he rubbed his nose and felt bruises all over his body.

Misokatsun jumped on Gohan giving him a body slam, Gohan yelled in pain as he felt the cold skin of his opponent and crushing weight on him. Raditz snorted "Pityful! Too soft and weak for his own good!" Raditz launched a barrage of kicks to the back of Misokatsun head when it didn't work he grabbed the roll of fat and swung him towards the wall of the chamber.

Gohan peer up at Raditz as soon as Misokatsun was off him "Thanks Raditz!" "Don't thank me yet Gohan, this was the final time I'm helping you, now dig deep and unlock your power use your rage and direct it at him!" Raditz glared made Gohan shrink back but got back up as Raditz threated to beat him worse than his opponent.

Gohan thought of his parents being trapped going through torture as the noise and scream was heard every so often, He concentrated and focus to summon his power but failed and open his eyes seeing Misokatsun's face. "Ahh!" Gohan strike him as hard as he could sensing his fist being pulled inside he tried to get away again but couldn't he was suffocating inside lacking air to breath, the fear approaching his mind, his sight got lost in a clay of yellow, tears falling down now, about to die never seeing his parents again, his only other family member watching him die, he had enough.

Gohan's aura grew and instantly felt a rush of power exploding from within. Gohan flew away to the other side of the chamber with such speed, which surprised Raditz. Gohan flew towards Misokatsun covered in an energy wave matching his speed that expanding and engulf Misokatsun, with all his might Gohan pushed inward and went through Misokatsun deflating the enemy into nothing at all.

Raditz flew back down and patted the young warrior's back, "Well done nephew, your first kill take pride in knowing your win is the first of many!" Gohan stared at his uncle's face smiling for the first time in ever, he looked back at the dead bio warrior and understood what he did, something his mom and dad told him never to do. Gohan could only remember Raditz smile which comforted him that he did something right. "Now let's go find the others." Raditz rushed deeper into the corridors and Gohan soon followed.

* * *

-Outside the fortress of Kochin-

Chiaotzu sensed Tien's energy, with a few friends of his and few power levels he couldn't name yet. "I'm coming Tien hold on!" He flew inside noticing a battle had taken place.

-Deep corridor of Kochin-

"Kochin all your creations have been defeated!" Chi Chi looked up in fear noticing the brain talking. "Yes I am aware." Kochin looked at his other two subjects standing in the darkness awaiting for their orders, their heads covered in a golden mind control device as Krillin had. You two deal with our intruders will you?"

Chi Chi gasped seeing Tien and her husband Goku stepping forward. "Yes master." They replied in unison.

* * *

Master Roshi's age was caching up to him, also noting Krillin's recent training and youthfulness being a factor. He managed to avoid most of Krillin's attacks but his attacks weren't that strong on purpose as he didn't want to harm his former pupil.

"Roshi! Krillin!" Both of them turned viewing Raditz and Gohan yelling out at them.

Just then Goku and Tien dropped from above.

Now all eyes were on then, Krillin back flipped near his other mind controlled friends.

"What's going on here? Dad are you ok?" Gohan stepped forward only to see his dad launched a volley of energy attacks at them. Raditz and Roshi deflected them but Gohan narrowly escaped with his life. "Gohan!" Roshi called out as he was in his defensive stance, "All three of them are being controlled by that device on their heads! We need to destroy it!" Raditz remembering Kakarot mention his master was a guy named Roshi, "Say old man where is this doctor and Kakarot's wife?"

Master Roshi replied "I don't know yet, we need to pay attention to the fight at him before continuing on forward," he said while not taking off his eyes from the others. "Its four against three!" everybody turned ahead seeing Chiaotzu. He arrived making it inside having heard the conversation through the echo of the halls, he was ready to fight and help his friend.

"Gohan!" Raditz eyed the warrior while keeping the other eye on his opponent, "You proved yourself mighty today, go ahead I want you to kill this doctor and save your mother. We'll deal with these fools and catch up once we're done!"

Gohan looked shaken but knew he was right, he had to trust in himself. Gohan ran around the three headed to another hall.

Each fighter were on opposite sides, waiting for the other to make the first move. Raditz had enough and charged at Goku, throwing his forearm only to be blocked and seeing Goku's fist directly connecting on Raditz's jaw. "You're a lot stronger than before brother." Raditz jumping backwards and charged his power. "So no holding back come at me!" Raditz yelled.

"Tien sorry for this, but it's for your own good!" Chiaotzu levitated, he slowly picked up speed as he spin around and launched himself head first into Tien who simply caught him unable to contain his friend. "Now Tien take this!" he spun full forced taking Tien's hands out of the way and felt the impact him in the center. Howling in pain, Chiaotzu stopped to check up on Tien "Are you ok Tien?" He swung his right leg from the floor knocking over Chiaotzu and kicked again with his left leg using him as a soccer ball. "Dodon Ray!" Chiaotzu felt the force of the attack and fell down before Tien's feet. Tien grinned and picked his friend up, " wants you dead!" Throwing him up in the air he charged up another Dodon Ray, Chiaotzu woke up in time to dodged with his Afterimage and appeared in front of Tien again "Dodon Ray!" he screamed and sent it towards Tien.

Roshi was catching his breath, and block a flurry of Krillin's fists and legs, "Krillin remember to exploit your enemy's openings like this!" Rosh landed his elbow taking the breath out of Krillin now and flipped to get behind Krillin and kicking him to the floor.

Krillin not far behind jumped and landing his foot hitting Roshi's nose, then he bit Roshi's ear "That's it Krillin you're no longer my favorite pupil!" Master Roshi expanded his muscles and threw Krillin hard on the ground cracking the concrete fall. "Focus…..focus….Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha!" The turtle hermit's attack knocked out Krillin and destroyed the device covering his head.

"Huh what Master Roshi!? Where are we?" Krillin rubbed his eyes seeing Tien and Chiaotzu fighting and Goku fighting someone he presumed was Raditz judging by his power level. "What's going on here?" Krillin asked Master Roshi who shrunk back to his normal body type. "Questions later Krillin we have to catch up to Gohan, hurry!" Roshi ran towards a hall with Krillin following.

* * *

Gohan finally reach the end and made it towards another wall filled with red lenses which he remembered were cameras, launching himself upward he flew hurrying to save his mother. He stepped on the edge of a platform and saw his mother chained and saw the bio men surrounding her. "Mom I'm coming for you!" Chi chi turned around and a look of fear appeared on her face "Run Gohan he's behind you!"

Gohan reacted quickly and threw a kick blocking Kochin's cane from reaching him. "Brat you have no business here!" Gohan pushed him aside and ran towards his mom he fell as Kochin's threw his cane at Gohan's feet tripping him.

Chi Chi's motherly instincts kicked in and pushed her way through the pain from the electric force field. "Gohan get up and fight! It's ok to defend yourself! Remember what I taught you!"

Gohan got up remembering his defense strategies as his offense. Gohan waited for to attack him, he waited and using his instinct he block the cane with his right knee, he threw a Ki blast on the floor to launch himself forward knocking out the doctor and apparently his only tooth from his mouth.

"You brat no one treats me like that!" Dr. Kochin screamed and pointed his cane at him, firing a laser beam at him, Gohan pushed forward in the path of the laser getting closer to , "Leave my parents alone!" as Gohan screamed, Wheelo watching this take place began to move from his place causing an earthquake.

Gohan flew ahead and covered in a Ki based field fired himself pushing Kochin off the platform He felt himself fall of the edge of the platform "No! help me!" his voice echoed and slowly disappeared the farther he fell.

Chi Chi then broke free of the field and took off the chains from her wrists, the bio men ganged up at her Chi Chi kicked them all in rapid succession. "No one threatens to hurt my boy and gets away!" Chi Chi yelled and flared up her power and launched a volley of bright pink energy waves killing the four bio men. "Mom, Wow!" Gohan said in awe.

* * *

Just then Goku's and Tien's mind control device wrapped around their foreheads broke instantly, their eyes turning from the bright shade of pink back to normal.

"Hey guys when did you get here?" Goku announced he noticed he was standing on top of Raditz "Get off me!" he coughed. "Oops sorry Raditz!" Goku stepped off him and helped his brother up.

"Tien you're ok!" Chiaotzu let Tien go from his telekinesis and Tien felt his ability to move again, "Thanks for holding me back buddy, I owe you one, you really gotten strong!" Chiaotzu smiled hearing that for the first time in his life.

"Hey I feel the others farther ahead of here, let's go!" Goku said as he pointed at the hallway where the other's entered.

* * *

Dr. Wheelo was free, Gohan and Chi Chi saw a giant cyborg body, with claws a metallic tail, the only organic thing they saw was a giant brain.

"A lot of strong candidates to choose from, I shall greatly test everyone's limits, prepare to fail child and woman!" Dr. Wheelo announced as he lifted his left claw and shot a barrage of bullets at them, Chi Chi anticipated each of them and dodged quickly "Gohan get away from here now!" Just then Roshi and Krillin arrived "Destructo Disk!" Krillin threw it at the metallic arm shooting the bullets, they heard the clashing of the disk cutting against the steel, at once it cut threw and Dr. Wheelo's arm fell off. "Yeah direct hit!" Krillin announced feeling proud of himself.

"Foolish beings, I will exterminate you for your defiance!" Dr. Wheelo smashed at Roshi and Krillin with his metallic tail, turning his attention at Gohan and Chi Chi "Photon Strike!"

Chi Chi grabbed her son and flew around him, "Gohan go now!" "No way! I'm not leaving you here!" Gohan said. Chi Chi hit a nerve on Gohan's neck causing him to fall asleep, "You're not the only one that studies." Chi Chi said, she turned to Master Roshi, "Do you mind taking Gohan away from here?" Roshi got up and quickly took Gohan in his arms "Sure thing Chi Chi, hang tight Goku and the others should be here." He leapt down while carrying Gohan.

Dr. Wheelo tuned around trying to hit Chi Chi, she proved to be too fast for him to follow, while she did Krillin launched his Kamehameha at Wheelo's back. "What the? It didn't do anything!" Krillin screamed as he started to sweat. Chi Chi was grabbed with the doctor's tail and flung her at Krillin knocking them both out. "Now you'll be nothing! Photon Strike!"

"Kamehameha!"

"Tri-Beam!"

"Dodon Ray!"

"Shining Friday!"

Dr. Wheelo's attack was pushed aside by the combing efforts of the four Z fighters. "Ahh everyone is all here, too bad you must see each other perish!"

"Dr. Wheelo you're reign of terror ends right now!" Goku said as he powered up, all four fighters went at him from different directions. "I must prove you wrong, 'Barrier' activate!" The four of them clash against it in pain and fell around him. His barrier was too big and hit the walls in the room they were in and the ceiling started to cave in on them, Goku got up first "Hey Chiaotzu please levitate Krillin and Chi Chi out of here!" "I'm on it!" Just then both of them covered in a blue outline went following Chiaotzu as he left to keep them safe.

"Tri-Beam!" Tien said and fired at Dr. Wheelo who attempted to stop the three from leaving. "Tien you are disappointing, you could have been one of my loyal subjects!" Dr. Wheelo announced swinging his giant arm at him, Tien flew a few inches off the ground "No thanks, I value my freedom too much!" he said as he started to attack the brain protected by the glass, soon Goku joined in. Dr. Wheelo started to claw at them both, Goku noticed a piece of the ceiling about to crush his brother "Hold on!" Goku flew and got Raditz just in time.

Tien left alone, assaulted the machine with all his might, firing a continuous wave of Ki blast blocking Dr. Wheelo 's view. He flew up crashing the remaining ceiling up towards the sky Tien followed hoping to buy time for Goku and Raditz to recover.

Raditz coughed from the dust forming "Kakarot why did you save me?" Goku was next to him who took a few falling ceiling debris on him "Simple Raditz, you're my family and I will protect you and everyone on planet earth, no matter what!" Raditz's eyes widen, seeing his brother in a different light "Thanks." He muttered quietly. Goku pulled his brother up, "Come on Tien needs our help!"

Tien narrowly missed Dr. Wheelo's claw but was caught by one of his giant legs and thrown falling in great speed back to the icy ground.

Goku and Raditz now met him up in the sky, "Dr. Wheelo your only chance to stop this and leave quietly I promise you we won't destroy you!" Goku said in a serious tone. "I refuse your deal, now take this 'Photon Strike!'" Goku leapt towards the left, and hit the glass dome "Ouch wow is that thing durable!" Goku said as he rubbed his right hand.

Raditz rolled his eyes "Double Sunday!" he said, however Dr. Wheelo overpowered it with his Photon Strike throwing it back at Raditz.

"Raditz no!" Goku yelled as he saw his brother falling towards the earth like Tien. Goku rushed quickly to catch him. "I don't think so Goku!" Dr. Wheelo said while grabbing Goku in his metallic claw, crushing him. "I planned to use your body as my own, however I will simply annihilate you and the planet, and I shall rebuild it with my scientific genius! I shall be the ultimate being ruling the world with my might!"

* * *

Tien, Chiaotzu, Roshi, were down watching their friend crying out in pain. "We need a plan before Goku dies!" Roshi said in fear, Raditz got up a distance away from them, you three help my brother, I have a plan but it will take time for me use it. Hurry up go already!" Raditz lashed out.

The three flew as fast as they could putting their trust in him.

Raditz breathed in deeply, having seen Vegeta used it before he concentrated deeply "This better work." A round ball of energy appear in his palm, it was difficult to maintain but with all his might he threw it up in the sky, it stayed there. Raditz looked over Gohan lying with his mom and the bald short one. He looked up seeing a self-made power ball and instantly felt the power rise, he grew larger and fur appearing out of his body, his eyes glowed red and began to snarl.

* * *

Tien, Chiaotzu, Roshi were attacking the doctor together, which cause him to release his grip on Goku, Chiaotzu caught him. "Good work Chiaotzu take him down with the others!" Tien said as he rushed to attack the dome glass. Roshi was avoiding Wheelo's claw. Both of them saw an enormous great ape, they recognized as Raditz who's armor although torn signaled who he was.

Raditz was carrying a giant ice berg he took from the sea and launched it at Dr. Wheelo. "What is this being?" he asked puzzled and his glass dome cracked from the pressure "You'll be the first to die here! Your evolution is a thing of the past!" Raditz howled and tackled him which sent them both flying to the ground.

Raditz banged the dome, "Enough primate! 'Barrier' activate! However Raditz jumped up, Dr. Wheelo ended the barrier however Raditz only jumped up out of the way and started to fall on machine as he stomped it repeatedly.

"Whoa!" Tien and Chiaotzu watched on in astonishment. Master Roshi showed a worried expression, "Oh dear, this is just like Goku back then."

Dr. Wheelo got up as Raditz slipped from the ice, "Gigantic Bomber!" Dr. Wheelo was engulfed with a fiery aura he head butted Raditz knocking him down to the frozen sea falling through it as it crack when he landed being engulfed by the waves.

"Primate begin to face extermination! 'Planet Geyser!' The three warriors along with Goku who recovered in time sent a barrage of Ki waves at him. "Hold him off until Raditz rises up!" Goku announced as he threw another one at Dr. Wheelo.

* * *

Krillin and Chi Chi woke up from the loud noise, Krillin noticed the power ball up in the sky and saw Raditz in ape form pounding on his chest then charging at . He connected the dots "Quick Chi Chi make sure Gohan doesn't look up at the energy ball, otherwise he'll turned into an ape!" Chi Chi understood and hugged him closely to her chest.

* * *

Dr. Wheelo's energy was starting to deplete "Humans! You're no match for me genius!" He launched himself at Raditz who shoulder block him from hurting the others standing aside. "ARgggggh!" Raditz screamed and punched him the force beginning to crack the ice around them. Everybody floated in the air, "Come on Raditz you can win, let peace prevail over him!" Goku announced only to fly away as Raditz attempted a swing at him, capitalize at that instance and swung his tail at Raditz. He felt it and tore it out from Wheelo's machine, "Give that back!" Dr. Wheelo announced as Raditz began to chew on it and spit it back at him.

Wheelo rushed at him, Raditz then kicked at the left side of his mechanical suit, Dr. Wheelo who began to topple and poked the eyes of Raditz with his claws! "That's right you primate, animals are meant to be used as test subjects! Nothing else!" He got some distance away to avoid a close confrontation with him, now to end your suffering!"

After blinking his eyes Raditz launched an enormous blast from his mouth aiming it at before he can launch his Planet Geyser, the Z fighters got out of the way and watched as Dr. Wheelo's body being to disappear, the glass dome broke easily and saw his brain fry completely. "Curse you all!" Wheelo's voice echoed as he died.

The Z fighters took a deep breath happy that this ordeal was finish. Closing their eyes to sense Dr. Wheloo energy, it was gone. The cold winter climate had cool them off from the worry and fear from Dr. Wheelo. Tien was the first one that open his eyes in alert. "Tri-Beam!" He yelled quickly. His attack went by the others and headed for Raditz who went attcaking out of instinct. His attack target Raditz's face, it only made him more incline to attack them all.

"That's right we forget about Raditz! What do we do with him?" Krillin asked as he floated away to keep his distance away. Chiaotzu followed trying in vain to get a hold on Raditz with his telekinesis "I can't stop him Tien!"

Roshi jumped away from an incoming fist, "His tail! We have to cut it-" Roshi was cut off by a loud roar as he prepared to launch another attack at everyone around him.

Goku flew striking Raditz jaw as hard as he could. As he did Raditz's jaw turned right and his mouth blast came out destroying a few mountains, the explosion heard and the ice and snow fell everywhere. "Oww who knew Raditz had a strong jaw!" Goku said while massaging on his hand. Raditz turned around and pounce for Goku taking him down into the snow.

"Destructo Disk!" Krillin said and aimed for the tail, Raditz turned and jumped up, before he fell Chiaotzu flew for Goku getting him out of the way before he was crushed. Tien from the top landing a series of quick strikes on Raditz head, while Roshi prepared his Kamehameha wave. Having seen Roshi, he growled and grabbing Tien from his head and threw him at Roshi.

"Oh no!" Roshi exclaimed. He moved his arms slightly to the left, his wave missed Tien, but he still hit Roshi head on.

Gohan started to awaken but Chi Chi kept his head from facing towards the power ball up in the sky, then she figured it out. "Try destroying that ball in the sky! It might turn Raditz back to normal!" as she screamed Raditz went towards her, he stopped momentarily by the Z fighters striking his body from different directions. He swung wildly swatting everyone away from him, until his eyes set on Goku as he charged his attack.

"Ka-me-ha-me-ha!" Goku aim at the power ball in the sky exploding once it connected.

Raditz ape form began to disappear as he appeared smaller, his body started to fall onto the icy ground. Goku ran quickly catching Raditz before he hit the ground. "Thanks Raditz you saved earth thank you! I have a feeling you'll fit in alright!" Goku smiled as he lift him on top of his shoulder.

Raditz's eyes opened slightly, "Ka-kakarot...don't mistake me for..a weakling!...I'll still kill you once-once we defeat the saiyans. Remember that!" He stopped and silence filled throughout the land.

Day 240

*Planet Frieza 79*

"Lord Frieza we located the precise location of planet Namek, the coordinates have been place an we should arrive in a few months." Dodoria told Frieza.

"Good work Dodoria, I shall put an end to these myths of Super legends, gather my soliders, Planet Namek may have more than one Super Namek." Frieza put on his scouter. "When the saiyans arrived from their mission on Earth I want you to kill them at the sight I have no use for them any longer."

**Power Levels**

Raditz "Ape Form": 20,000

Dr. Wheelo: 10,000

Raditz: 2,000

Goku: 1,800

Piccolo: 1,700

Ebifurya: 1,600

Tien: 1,560

Kishime: 1,450

Gohan "Angry": 1,190

Misokatsun: 1,100

Krillin: 1,100

Chiaotzu: 1,050

Master Roshi: 1,000

Gohan: 400

Chi Chi: 370

Bio men: 120

Kochin: 20

The reason for this is because everybody only had 3 months of training so far, as well as having Goku and Raditz on their side gives them a feeling of safety so they don't train as hard, Gohan having just begun and not as powerful because Chi Chi makes him study. They'll get much stronger once they finish training the remaining 9 months, this will push everyone to train extra harder in preparation for the saiyans.


	5. Chapter 5: Unwelcomed Threats

**Chapter 5: Unwelcomed Threats**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

**Power Levels**

Vegeta: 18,000

Raditz: 9,500

Nappa: 4,000

Goku: 3,800

Piccolo: 3,660

Tien: 2,300

Krillin: 2,150

Chiaotzu: 1,900

Master Roshi: 1,720

Chi Chi: 1,400

Saibamen: 1,200

"Entering Earth's atmosphere". Both Vegeta and Nappa woke up from their sleep. "Hey Vegeta! Are you ready to kill these puny earthlings?" Nappa said while thinking of all the ways he can murder the people. "First things first Nappa, we're going on a hunt for the dragon balls. I bet the inhabitants might know something, grab the first one you see and if they refuse, I'll let you kill them!" Vegeta responded.

"You're too kind Vegeta!" laughing, Nappa began to pound on the window of his space pod, "Hurry it up!"

* * *

"Kaka-I mean Goku, today's the day." Raditz said glumly, Goku putting on his boots looked at him, "Hey don't worry about it Raditz, ever since we fought Dr. Wheelo we've been training nonstop, trust me, we'll be alright and my friend Yamcha should be getting revived today, I'll phone Bulma and let her know to wish back Yamcha." Raditz stood up, "Goku, we'll he really forgive me for killing him?"

Goku laughed "He's a good guy, he was just like you but he changed and became one of my best friends! Trust me he'll be over it, in fact he'll probably thank you since he got to train with this King Kai!" Raditz walked out from him, "I'll meet you where the saiyans are, try to catch up." With that he left and flew to get a head start.

"Goku." He turned around seeing his wife standing by the kitchen, "I sense their power, I don't want my Gohan to fight those monsters!" Goku saw the look on her face and he nodded "I know, he isn't as strong as I would like, it's probably safe for him here, you better stay Chi Chi." Chi Chi took off her apron reveling her fighting attire from the world martial arts tournament. "Hey you look great Chi ChI!" he smiled while she blushed. "I kept it all these years, I wanted to stand by you and protect our son. I'm fighting with you and if you refuse I will never cook for you ever again!" she said so while screaming and smiling.

"Geez Chi Chi, alright then, just stay close by me." Goku walked to her and held her hands. 'Ever since Raditz arrived, seeing my long lost brother again, I learned that family is important I want to be a better brother, husband and father. She saved me from Raditz, she has given Gohan permission to train, we all laugh and eat, no matter what happens we have fun and save everyone!'

*Flashback*

"Mom! Dad! Uncle Raditz saved me from this dinosaur chasing after me!" Both Goku and Chi Chi dropped their forks and turned seeing their son wearing his father's old Gi when he was a kid, for the first time they noticed their son was covered in bruises and was smiling not even evidence of tears. Raditz behind Gohan was looking outside the window where the craters he made while trying to hit Piccolo and Goku were, they were filled with water to become small ponds.

"Are you alright Gohan?" Chi Chi asked while checking if he was missing anything. "I'm fine mom, we were training and Raditz showed me a few of his moves! Check it out!" Gohan said with excitement in his voice. He ran outside with everybody following after him, "Shining Friday!" Gohan launched a light red Ki blast up in the sky exploding as soon as it reached the clouds.

Goku looked amazed, he was teaching his son to use the Kamehameha, however Gohan picked up Raditz attack with such ease. Grinning Goku walked towards Raditz "Good job helping my son become stronger!" Raditz scoffed and took Goku's hand off his shoulder. "I'm getting him prepared for the saiyans nothing more!"

Chi Chi screamed, everyone turned to face her.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked pointing to Raditz. "You have mud and blood on your boots!" Raditz looked down and saw the trail when he entered the house. "You're cleaning it up!" she told him with a scowl on her face.

It was Raditz who scowled now, "I think not! I'm a warrior not some lowly house wife!" Goku and Gohan froze and saw Chi Chi fly knocking Raditz with a karate kick throwing him into one of the ponds. She fared up her energy aura, "What was that?"

Raditz dragged himself from the pond, being weaken and tired from his training he was in no mood or shape to start another fight with Kakarot's wife, "I'll clean up!" he grumbled. Gohan laughed, "Hey dad look! Raditz has a fish on the top of his head!" Goku laughed now "Guess we're having fish for dinner!"

*End Flashback*

"Goku are you listening to me?" Chi Chi questioned him, which snapped Goku from his flashback "Yeah I was! Hey I was thinking can we have fish for dinner tonight?"

* * *

-West city-

Both space pods crashed into the middle of west city, the towers and business that were there were instantly destroyed. The civilians began forming in a circle to peer down into the crater. "Look something's coming out!" A civilian announced. "Is it an alien?" another person asked with a hint a fear.

Stepping out the saiyans looked around the people, everyone was peering over them in amazement and awe.

Vegeta and Nappa were angered by their lack of respect. "Raditz has been here a year and hasn't even tried to bring this planet to ruin!" Vegeta lashed at, "They had Raditz here, they should know the saiyans by now!"

"We can change that!" Nappa said as he begun to fly up which made everyone gasped and scream in terror.

"Careful not to destroy this place too much, one of the dragon balls could be around here." Vegeta said as he began to close space pod and rise to join Nappa.

Nappa went down with such speed and kicked an unlucky bystander squishing him with his boot, the impact send shockwaves throughout the city. "Say goodbye to this dump!" Nappa launched an explosive Ki wave at a few buildings. They began to crumble and fall. Laughing sadistically "Hey you come here!"

While everyone began to run away, a red hair man saw Nappa was pointing at him, "Hey I'm talking to you!" yelled Nappa. The man ran away, "I love it when they run!" Nappa announced and send Ki blast blocking the man's path to escape, "Got you!" Nappa said with the man in his grasp.

"Tell us about the dragon balls." Vegeta snapped at him as he landed near Nappa. "I don't know what those are!" the man replied close to tears. "Then you're useless! Nappa exterminate him!" Nappa grinned widely "My pleasure! Say goodbye!" Nappa began to form an energy wave from his mouth, "Hey you stop that, I know about the dragon balls. Vegeta and Nappa turned to see blue haired women, standing across from them.

"Is that a fact?" Vegeta asked, "Well then come with us!"

"If you leave the man and the people alone I will!" Bulma snapped. Nappa let go of the man who ran away while thanking her. Vegeta launched a beam from his fingers destroying Bulma's aircraft, "We can't have you run away, you'll provoke Nappa to hunt you down and kill you." Bulma curse under her breath she hadn't had time to wish Yamcha back and to make matters worse the dragon balls were inside the aircraft!

Bulma started to run the opposite way, "What did I'll tell you!" Vegeta said in anger, "Nappa chase her but don't kill her!" he ordered.

Nappa flew in such speed crashing through cars and buildings to reach her "Ha no one escapes from me!" Nappa sent a fist her way and she skidded along the pavement before closing her eyes.

"Nappa! What did I tell you?" Vegeta rose in the air looking straight at him, "Sorry Vegeta I got carried away and I thought she can take it." Nappa retorted.

"Idiot! You better hope she wakes up!" Vegeta growled. Just then his scouter beeped. He turned to see two fighters arrived. "Guess we'll have to wait for the dragon balls, some weak fighters have arrived." Vegeta said in a bored manner.

Tien and Chiaotzu looked at the destruction caused by the giant one, "We won't let you two continue hurting anyone else!" Tien said as he clenched both of his fists, 'What power! I never knew that kind of power existed' Tien thought aloud.

Chiaotzu noticed the unconscious Bulma. "Oh no Bulma is hurt!" Just then Tien and Chiaotzu began flaring their Ki to their max.

Nappa laughed as he put his foot on top of Bulma's back, being careful not to kill her with his weight. "What are you going to do with such weak power levels!" Nappa pressed a button and began sensing his opponent's power as they finished raising their Ki to the maximum. "Ha look at this Vegeta, the tall one has a power level of 2,300 and the short one has 1,900!" Vegeta had a surprised look on his face, "I assume the earthlings were preparing for our arrival, none of them were this strong when Raditz was around."

"I'll take them both on!" Nappa began to charge before Vegeta stopped him by sending an energy wave in front of Nappa. "Learn to think Nappa he could have attack you while you fought these two." Nappa looked at him and saw Vegeta looking up in the sky seeing Piccolo standing on the top of one of the still intact buildings, his hand ready to shoot at Nappa.

Just then both of their scouters beeped and saw a woman a jump off a cloud with Kakarot and Raditz already walking towards the first two.

"Nice to see you made it you guys!" Goku patted the back of Tien and smiled at Chiaotzu, "You both have really improved!"

They were relieved to see Goku and Raditz, "Nice of you to join us." Tien replied feeling uneasy.

Vegeta and Nappa gathered the information of their power and were amazed by what they read. Nappa took his off "No way! This thing is busted! I don't buy that Kakarot is close to my power!" he instantly destroyed it in his palm.

"Believe it if you want, I pushed through my limit to prepare for you guys! Raditz told me all about you two!" He noticed Bulma next to the saiyans, he gritted his teeth and whispered something to the female who nodded.

Vegeta noticed Raditz next to Kakarot, his armor was gone and was wearing black pants, with a white shirt, he still kept his saiyan boots and armored gloves. "So the cry baby Raditz is siding with the earthlings." Raditz stepped forward

"That's right! I had enough of being pushed around thanks to Goku I exceeded my limits and found a home here!"

Both saiyans laughed however they stopped noticing Raditz powered to the max, Vegeta read his scouter a power of 9,500! "Well seems I'll be getting a light workout today." tossing his scouter aside, "Nappa deal with Kakarot, I have no business with him I actually thought he would surpass Raditz, guess that's what I should have expected from a low class warrior."

Vegeta flew at Raditz before Piccolo appeared in front of him ready to tackle however Vegeta anticipated his presence and grabbed Piccolo by the collar and threw him at Raditz,

He reacted in time and caught Piccolo and both were caught by surprise as Vegeta started a combo of kicks of punches.

"Wait we have to fight somewhere else! There-" Goku was caught off as Nappa swung a massive fist towards him. Nappa then felt a few rocks headed his way thrown by Chiaotzu telekinesis "Explosive wave!" he yelled disintegrating the rocks heading towards him, Chiaotzu kept the barrage having plenty of debris laying around.

Tien quickly went for Vegeta, he countered each of Tien's attacks, with a strong knee at Tien's face, then he elbow him to the ground, Raditz and Piccolo coming at him he sidestepped them and began going on defense from them. Tien joined in the assault as he jumped back up again.

* * *

"Bulma wake up its me Chi Chi!" she told her while picking her up and flying off towards a hospital.

Vegeta saw the scene and became infuriated "Enough of this!" he exploded an explosive wave. Nappa charged at Chiaotzu spearing him to the floor and began striking him with his giant punches. "Nappa plant the Saibamen!" Vegeta ordered while he crouched from Piccolo's kicks, he fired a launch of energy blasts at close range taking out Piccolo. "Send them after the others and order one to chase down the female!"

"On it!" Nappa took out a bottle and dig with his fingers a hole and planted six seeds and pour water on them. The ground shook and out came six green creatures with claws, their red eyes saw their opponents. They dispersed running after them.

* * *

Krillin and Master Roshi finally dropped in, "Master Roshi we have to lead these people away from the fight, the saiyans aren't leaving!" Master Roshi agreed with Krillin "Let's split up and make sure everyone is safe then help Goku and the others!" Both split towards opposite directions.

* * *

Once Piccolo got up from Vegeta's attack, both Nappa and Vegeta saw clearly his face. "So namekian, I bet you'll be useful in telling us a thing or two about the dragon balls." He turned to Vegeta, "What did you say?" Piccolo growled.

Vegeta smirked, "Don't tell me you don't know where you came from." Nappa laughed "You're a namek! I recognized the dumb ears and green skin!"

The rest of the Z fighters assembled as they heard the origin of Piccolo, "Hey Piccolo I thought you were a demon, I didn't know you were an alien!" Goku asked him. Vegeta eyed Raditz "Raditz judging by your clueless face I say you have no idea as well? Even Nappa knows! You're truly a disgrace to our race!"

"Break Cannon!" everyone got out of the way as Nappa launched a destructive blast from his mouth taking out buildings and the entire army as they approached closer to the fight.

Goku saw the endless carnage escalating "NO! Leave them out of this!" He flew at Nappa, however he head butted Goku and grabbed and slammed him towards a car. Tien rushed at Nappa kicking from the side and launched a volley of fists at his torso. Nappa endured the kicks "Break Cannon!" Tien did an afterimage "Dodon ray!" he shot at Nappa's head. He cracked his head once the attack disappeared, "Thanks my neck was killing me!" Nappa smiled once he saw the fear on Tien he rammed himself making Tien scream as he was sent flying over the 3rd floor of a parking lot.

* * *

"Errk!" Master Roshi eyed the two Saibamen that were chasing after Chi Chi, "Not letting you pass through." They leapt, Roshi having seen this coming faded out and back again behind them, "Kamehameha!" One Saibamen died in the cross fire however the other one hid behind a garbage can, "Heh nothing more than an amateur." Roshi replied as he landed on the sidewalk. "Errk!" he jumped at Roshi who turned around setting his fists against its chest, "Let me teach me you why I was the greatest martial artist back in my day." Roshi moved his hands back slowly and in rapid succession unleash a flying barrage of punches that sent the Saibamen shriek as it felt its organs being punctured.

Roshi settled down and saw a few victims that were unlucky to cross paths with the two Saibamen, he knelt to them and each gave three of the injured people a senzu bean. "Eat this, it will make you feel better again." Holding back tears seeing the city being covered in smoke and people lying on the roads 'Goku please save them, they need you to protect them.' His body began to take its toll, all the stress over the saiyans as well as the harsh training he was doing in his age began to take effect.

"No not now, I need to help the others." Gasping he laid on the pavement seeing the people run off when they healed up.

* * *

Vegeta sent a volley of energy waves one after another haven already hit Piccolo, Raditz flew closer and double axe handled Vegeta. "Take that Vegeta! 'Begone'!" Raditz sent a full powered wave at Vegeta, quickly Vegeta, picked up a car and hurled it at his path.

Raditz cursed, "Raditz have you forgotten who you're fighting against? I am the prince of all saiyans! No weakling will ever damage me!" Vegeta rushed and matched Raditz's blows, only his were a lot stronger than Raditz, he winced in pain as each punch to punch and knee to knee hurt him more.

Vegeta spotted an opening in Raditz offense, he swung directly at Raditz, Vegeta sped towards Raditz and kicked him sending him up in the air, Vegeta then appeared there and connected his fists at Raditz's forehead making him fall in alarming speed to the pavement, then Vegeta landed on the ground quickly with his hand facing at his falling opponent sending a bright purple wave that targeted Raditz dead on.

Piccolo managed to arrive and clawed the prince in his face. "Well saiyan guess I managed to damage the 'prince'!" Vegeta wiped away the four streaks of blood forming on his cheek. "Namekian you are getting close to seeing hell first hand" Vegeta back flipped as Piccolo charged up his Special Beam Cannon, "Better work on your aim." Vegeta then dropped gracefully and zoomed to Piccolo giving him a knee shot at his jaw followed by a few kicks and then he sent Piccolo flying at a great distance by his fist.

"That's the last of my senzu beans." Krillin said as he empty the bag and gave the last bean to the injured women. "I hope we won't need them." He flew high up in the air looking for more civilians that were caught in the middle of the fight.

* * *

Raditz caught Vegeta unguarded by sending his elbow to Vegeta's skull, only to get struck by the prince directly breaking Raditz's nose.

"Raditz does this remind you of old scars?" Vegeta asked him after launching his knee on Raditz's gut, he rolled in the ground in pain, he did all too well. The memories surfacing on his mind from being beat up every day as a kid on planet Vegeta, survival of the fittest was the motto and he was dealt with the end of the short stick of life.

"Damn you Vegeta! I will change that! No more! You hear me!" Raditz shouted. "Vegeta felt his legs give out as Raditz swiftly kicked him, Raditz now pummeled Vegeta a few times before flying away to avoid a close combat.

"Enough of your defiance!" Vegeta stood up glaring at Raditz who was preparing his Double Sunday attack.

"Galick Gun!" Vegeta charged his attack at him.

Raditz started to shake, 'Oh no my attack can't collide with that sort of power.' Raditz was thrown back the Galick Gun blast was pushing him away by miles and destroying a third of the area. "Couldn't hear you over your pitiful screams of pain." Vegeta said, pleased by his work.

Piccolo flared up an energy attack at Vegeta who deflected it with hand. "Surprise?" Vegeta asked as Piccolo's eyes widen, his eyes instantly closed as Vegeta threw a powerful kick at him damaging a few of his ribs, "Now I believe you owe me an explanation."

"Dodon Ray!" the Saibamen had a hole in the center of where his heart should be. Chiaotzu felt the attack from Nappa's assault earlier was wiping blood from his forehead, "Tien I hope you're ok." He turned around in time as a Saibamen tried to jump on him. "Stop!" It froze in midair struggling to move screaming at him, "Dodon Ray!" Chiaotzu said seeing another hole appear at the saibamen's face.

* * *

Tien maneuvered his way out from the cars, his third eye was bleeding and unable to see, he was panting hard, he heard a loud cry for help. "Where is that coming from?" Tien looked around and saw someone being chased by a Saibamen, "Leave that girl alone! Hang on!" Tien flew as fast as he could, the Saibamen chased her into an abandon building.

Tien turned seeing Goku fighting Nappa and seeing him lose the exchange, Goku began to get pummeled. "I better hurry, Goku can't take much more of those blows!" Tien flew inside.

"I hope I'm not too late to save her." He heard screams coming from the 5th floor. His body was in pain but flew up the stairs feeling the building beginning to crumble from the shakes of the saiyans power.

"Get away from me!" he saw a blonde girl back in a corner of an old room which he guessed was hers, "Grrrrhhh!" The Saibamen edged closer to her, ready to swipe her with his claws. "It's wrong to harm innocent women." The Saibamen saw Tien grabbing both of his arms. Swinging him away as hard as he could to the opposite end of the room with the little strength he had left. Tien fired a small Ki blast.

"Are you ok miss?" Tien looked back at her.

He saw she had blonde hair, blue eyes she was a teenager she nodded.

"Hey what's going on in here?"

They turned to see from the stairway was another teenager with long black hair, "Get away from her!" the teenager went at him with a pocketknife, Tien got in his defensive stance, "Stop he saved me!" Tien and the boy turned to see the girl had spoken. The boy looked at Tien "Thank you sir."

"Do you two live here?" Tien asked aware of the dirty old building it was unfit for kids to stay at. "We were abandon by our gang when those monsters arrived attacking the earth." The boy said as he put away his pocket knife. Tien nodded, he started to speak but the Saibamen woke from its daze.

Its head split open shooting forth white acid, "Look out kid!" Tien pushed the black haired teenager. He fell down in pain as his left leg was burned completely. Some of the acid spilled at the ceiling which was the top of the building and it began to cave in. "You two get out of here!" Tien snapped at them, he tried to stand up as the Saibamen crawled closer.

"No we're not we'll help you!" the blonde teenager replied, she closed her fists. "He's right sis!" the black haired teen grabbed his sister hand and led her downstairs "Thank you sir!" he shouted as they descended.

"Dodon Ray!" Tien missed and struck the wall which hurried the building's demolishing. The Saibamen leapt at him, unable to stand up correctly Tien faded and flew kicking the Saibamen with his right leg.

"Reehhh!" The Saibamen began to fly towards him showing of his fangs, "Tri beam!" Tien finally killed the Saibamen. "Not very smart are you?" Tien asked, rubbed his burned leg and began to levitate.

"I better get out of here and help the others." Tien said to himself he started to fly downstairs. 'That saiyan's attack and the acid damaged me more than I thought.' He coughed as he pushed through the pain. He caught up to the two teens quickly, they were running, but he saw a large chunk of concrete starting to fall on top of them, 'If I blast it, then I'll only be causing the concrete to multiply and it will surely hit one of them, plus the building is already caving in quickly.' Tien made up his mind and flew as fast as possible hoping his agility and quickness were fast enough.

Tien grabbed both of the teenagers from behind clutching their torso he threw them out the open door of the building, the sun's light was starting to become visible as he neared the entrance, his head and neck now out the doorway, a grin starting to show on his face, knowing he was going to make it out.

The building collapsed completely on top of his legs, the building's crushing weight broke the bones of Tien's legs as he screamed. Both teens turned around in horror, seeing a man crippled before them. "We have to leave now it's dangerous!" the black haired teen said to his sister tears forming in his eyes, "We have to help him! He sacrificed himself for us!" The blonde teen screamed horrified by her brother's lack of care.

"I'm sorry!" he said as he pulled his sister away by force. She looked back at Tien, she would never forget his bravery, the look of pain on his face, the sound of cracking bones was deafening more than the explosions around them, eh would never forget the one time a person actually cared for her and brother. Tien saw them leave and getting smaller as they ran farther down the streets until he couldn't see them anymore.

"Tien!" he looked up and saw Goku drop down, he began to throw off the smaller debris off Tien. "What happen!" he asked as he blew up the remaining pile too much to take out one by one. Tien held back tears and bit his tongue, "Tien! Tell me!" Goku yelled.

"I can't walk Goku! I can't feel my legs!" he screamed at him. Tien closed his eyes and starting to fly with his power, his legs useless, he was grateful for the ability to fly. "Come on, we have to stop the saiyans." Tien's face was turned away from Goku. "I'm sorry Tien." Goku spoke softly. They flew towards Nappa ready to fight him again.

"No I can't watch this anymore!" Yamcha had his fists tightly shut; he was viewing everything taken place from king Yemma's checkout station where he first arrived. "Bulma was supposed to have wished me back! Now she's in the hospital!" Yamcha shook his head "Please don't let this be the end! I have to help my friends!"

* * *

"Chi Chi…the dragon balls are-are gone. The black haired saiyan destroyed them all, I'm..sorry." Chi Chi was near Bulma as she was carried into the emergency room. Chi Chi sadly nodded.

"A monster!" the nurse screamed as the other doctors and patients ran outside. "So you're with the saiyans!" Chi Chi turned to face him. At once she saw him throwing a Ki wave at her. Chi Chi used the afterimage Goku taught her and lunched for the Saibamen.

"I will not let you harm anyone else!" she landed a hit at his face, followed by a barrage of energy attacks. The Saibamen ducked each one inching closer he began biting her forearm.

The creature's teeth began chewing on her flesh, a burst of adrenaline starting up she grabbed him by his leg and threw up at the ceiling light of the hospital, down on the floor in less than five second. Chi Chi powered up "I've been working on this! Shattered Javelin!" A bright orange blast broke apart into tiny fragments that in dazzling speed struck the Saibamen each poking from the front into the back, second later the shards exploded killing the creature.

* * *

Goku and Tien were both choking, "Come on I want you to scream for mercy!" Nappa squeezed their necks tighter cutting off the air supply. "So-Solar Flare!" "Aggg! I can't see!" Nappa let go and started to rub his eyes. "Nice counter Tien!" Goku said as he rubbed his sore neck. "Kamehameha…..Tri…HA…Beam!" Both of their techniques hit Nappa the combination of blue and yellow covered Nappa.

"You think we got him Goku?" Tien asked afraid of hearing the answer. Just then Nappa appeared from the smoke, dripping blood from his arms as he shielded himself in time, half of his armor destroyed. He open his eyes, "Now you die!" he said menacingly. He raised two fingers up charging up an attack, "Tien let's move!" Goku rose towards the sky with Tien following.

"Blazing Storm!"

Having escaped the explosion in time Goku and Tien looked around for Nappa. "Where did he go?" Goku asked. Tien's third eye allowed him a more concentrated view and focused to pinpoint his energy, "He's behind us!" they turned as Nappa sent them both down in the middle of the city, with his elbow striking their heads.

"Now which one should I kill first!" Nappa began turning his head left to right as Goku and Tien laid motionless. "I choose you!" Nappa charged down his right hand covered in a bright aura.

Tien unable to stand up anymore only lifted his head up, Nappa's shadow getting closer, "Hey three eyes! Let me fix your face!"

Goku lifted his head, 'No Tien' he was speechless he saw the blood dripping down profusely, Tien didn't scream, the pain being unbearable to see, Goku imagined how worse It would be to feel it.

Nappa took it off…Tien's right eye was gone, it was in Nappa's hand now.

Tien's head fell down to the ground.

'No if I was only stronger! I could have protected him, this town, all my friends.' He saw Bulma on the ground when he arrived he hoped she made it to the hospital in time, Goku stood up pain rushing throughout his body, he saw West City destroyed, few buildings remained around. Raditz's power couldn't be sensed, Piccolo was being tortured as Vegeta continued to strike his ribs as Piccolo refused to answer him, he saw Chiaotzu's head was swollen, tears forming on his face having seen his best friend gone through a dehumanizing experience. Tien was crippled and missing his right eye, just then he saw Chiaotzu fall down, he tried to run but Nappa caught up to him in a flash, knocking him out with the same hand that carried Tien's right eye. Elsewhere he sensed Master Roshi's power beginning to drop. He saw Krillin arrived trying in vain to fight Nappa only to get beaten up. He had his wife and son to fight for, he couldn't let them suffer as everyone else had.


	6. Chapter 6: Course of Life

**Chapter 6: Course of Life**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

**Power Levels**

Vegeta: 18,000

Raditz: 9,500

Nappa: 4,000

Goku: 3,800

Piccolo: 3,660

Tien: 2,300

Krillin: 2,150

Chiaotzu: 1,900

Master Roshi: 1,720

Chi Chi: 1,400

Gohan: 1,000

-Deserted Island-

Raditz was thrown miles away from West City, his body burning from Vegeta's Galick Gun attack; his clothes were now in shreds, his confidence slowly dropping as the seconds past.

"There's no way we can win!" falling down in the sand, "They'll destroy us all! What's the point of fighting, people are dying, we're not strong enough."

Fear taken hold over him, he crawled away imagining if he stand than Vegeta would notice and finish him off. 'Wait they must think I'm dead, if Vegeta believes it and if I concealed my power, no one will ever find me, the others death will be enough to quench their lust for battle and blood. They'll get their wish and leave happily. They'll fight Frieza for his empire, the earth can still be my home.' Raditz tried to smile but found himself unable.

"Forgive me brother." Raditz began to hang his head down in shame as he walked away.

-West city-

"Kamehameha!" Krillin shot towards Nappa, "I already felt that before it doesn't hurt!" Nappa took the force head on unafraid. "Now this will! Bomber DX!" Nappa's hand flared with Ki as he threw it as baseball putting forth all his strength at Krillin.

Goku ran as fast as he could to strike Nappa, as he did he felt Vegeta's power behind him. "Kakarot is your demise settling in yet?" Goku spun around aiming a fist at him, which he caught and began crushing Goku's right hand. "Don't even try using your left to attack me or else I'll just break your fist!" Goku saw the evil in his eyes, he wasn't strong enough to challenge him.

"Aahhhhhh!" Goku saw Krillin screamed he did duck the attack in time only to get himself thrown away by Nappa as he flew behind him and summon an explosion throwing Krillin in the attack range.

Goku's head was hit "Pay attention when the prince addresses you!" Vegeta began pounding him again with his free hand.

"Leave my daddy alone! Shining Friday!" Gohan attacked Vegeta, quickly pulling away his right arm to block himself from the force.

Goku saw his son riding on his nimbus cloud, "No Gohan get away from here! You can't beat them!"

Gohan ignored his father's warning and continued launching Ki blast after another at Vegeta. "Hey Kid you got guts attacking prince Vegeta like that!" Nappa jumped at him and swung his leg kicking Gohan off the cloud down to where Goku was.

Goku rushed to catch his son before Vegeta could kill him with his Galick Gun. He narrowly escaped the attack's range, with Gohan in his arms.

He felt Nappa's forearm hitting the back of Goku dropping Gohan as Goku fell and felt the hardness of the floor as he landed on his stomach.

Vegeta and Nappa both floated grinning evilly. "Nappa seems the earth's warriors are no match for us, I already knocked out the namekian, I'll take him with me while you finish off the trash here."

Goku overheard their conversation, stood up firm to continue fighting until he died. "Gohan I want you to leave now! This isn't the place for you." Gohan saw his father's eyes harden by the onslaught of the city and his friends. "I won't allow you to get hurt either."

"But dad-"

"Do what I say Gohan!" Goku yelled at his son, with such volume both saiyans looked and snickered seeing Gohan run away crying. "Wait kid I haven't stomped you yet!" Nappa flew for him, "No Gohan!" Goku charged up and flew, he felt his legs being grabbed by Vegeta.

"Never turn your back at your opponent!" Vegeta swung him towards a stop sign and started to beat on Goku.

"Nimbus!" Gohan yelled as he hopped away from Nappa's attack. He jumped on the cloud and it started to take him away from the battle field. "Do you really think that cloud of yours can be enough to escape me!" Nappa fired another Break Cannon from his mouth trying to shoot Gohan down.

The flying Nimbus zigzag to avoid being hit. Gohan threw a full powered energy ball at Nappa, "Hey runt watch it!" Nappa ducked and picked up the pace.

* * *

Raditz's sensed him, "Wait! Is that Gohan?!...no and I sense Nappa close to him!" He flew without hesitation towards them.

Goku threw a few jabs at Vegeta, they were to slow for him and Vegeta responded with even stronger jabs of his own. "Why are you doing this?" Goku asked as he bended down in pain.

"Simple, it's our way to rule over the lesser beings! Our wish for immortality and the slaughtering of traitors!" Vegeta answered and saw the female arrived.

"Goku!" Chi Chi hurried towards him. "Run away Chi Chi!" Goku begged, Vegeta kicked him down and rushed at her. "So Kakarot has a mate? Shame she'll die in front of you!"

She flew up only to be grabbed by Vegeta. "You're the one that saved the blue haired female earlier. Tell me her location before I get angry!" Chi Chi struggled to get away from Vegeta's full nelson lock. She threw her head back with force at the face of Vegeta.

Taken the pain, he smiled "Well now very brave and foolish to attack and refuse my orders. Still I have ways of making people talk!" he flew with her locked tight at a burning building, her face inches away from the flame. "Tell me now!"

Goku saw her shaken her head no, he flew to save her hoping he will make it in time.

Gohan jumped down as nimbus was destroyed by Nappa, landing towards a roof and jumped back down to the streets. Nappa saw him, "Don't think I didn't notice you!"

"Nappa don't you dare harm him!" Nappa looked at Raditz breathing hard and holding his arm. "Guess Vegeta really did a number on you! I think I'll finish the job!" Nappa's back was hit as Gohan fired another full powered ball which was the perfect distraction for Raditz as he took it and knocked Nappa at the side throwing him towards a toy store.

"Double Sunday!" Raditz's hit Nappa hoping it would be enough to keep him down for a few seconds, the attack died down as he expanded his energy.

He felt Chi Chi's power now with Vegeta, "Come on kid, your mom is fighting Vegeta!" Raditz picked Gohan up and rushed as fast as he could.

"Stop!"

Vegeta stopped as Chi Chi's face started to sweat, she saw the flames up close, her heart began to beat, her tears did nothing to put out the fire. Vegeta turned to see Goku on his knees begging. "I'll do whatever you say! Stop this killing and cruelty!"

Vegeta smirked at his opponent asking for mercy. "Kakarot you are a saiyan get up! Show pride and die in battle!" Goku shook his head "I'm not a saiyan I'm from earth, I have friends and family they mean more to me than my pride!" Goku stood up his body was aching and bruised, he couldn't allow his wife to suffer for his weakness.

"Well then how disappointing Kakarot, however I feel in a giving mood tell me where the dragon balls are!" Vegeta yelled at him.

"They're gone!" Both men looked at Chi Chi still crying from her near death experience, "Bulma the one your friend punched told me that you blew up her aircraft that contained the dragon balls! They're gone forever!"

Goku froze upon hearing the news, he was unable to wish the destruction reversed.

Vegeta's eyes widen in anger. "No! How could I destroy my key to immortality! This was all for NOTHING!"

"You heard her, now you and your friend leave this planet in peace! You have no reason to stay and hurt anyone!" Goku said sullen.

"I refuse to leave this planet empty handed! I demand the dragon balls!" Vegeta growled.

"You can't! The dragon balls are destroyed you have nothing! Just leave!" Goku shouted, his eyes still on his wife. Hoping Vegeta will let her go.

Vegeta thought for a moment and blinked his eyes. "You're right I have no business here any longer, I shall destroy this planet and turn it into rubble!"

Goku flew towards him but stopped as Vegeta inched Chi Chi closer to the fire. "Kakarot are you going to put her life in danger to fight me?" he snickered upon seeing Goku stop in his tracks and growling at him.

"You have no idea what pain you're inflicting upon these people! They have done nothing wrong and yet you inflict them!" Goku yelled at him.

"You're wrong fool! My planet was destroyed, my own people were killed, my father died while I was away in a mission! The saiyan race reduced to four people, we are forced into slavery by Frieza a monster more demonic than I." Vegeta had a look of regret on his face and then smiled. "I know exactly what you're going through. I don't really give a damn about you or the inhabitants here!"

Goku looked on in horror "Why didn't you try to fight him?"

"He's too powerful, more than me or Nappa could handle. However I saw Raditz and your power increased, you two have achieved a high level of power, and yet instead of ruling over the lesser beings you protect them!" Vegeta spat on the flames in disgust. An idea sprung on his head.

"Kakarot I agree to leave with Nappa and leave this dump for good if you, Raditz and your son join me!"

Goku couldn't believe his ears, the same offer Raditz offered him one year ago, now it was asked by Vegeta who was more cruel than Raditz ever been.

Raditz and Gohan arrived in time and heard the Prince's negotiating with everyone's life.

"None of you are in any position to refuse." Vegeta chuckled, "I have another place in mind for me to acquire my wish, I will leave with new warriors to help my cause. We will end Frieza's reign and start an empire of saiyans! That is my offer take it or die!"

Goku thought about saying yes and after Vegeta had let go of Chi Chi, he would try to beat Vegeta, he knew he couldn't win even with Raditz's help. Just then Nappa arrived being told to wait by Vegeta. They would also have to contend with him as well.

'I vowed to give up my life for the planet and my friends, can I kill?' Even if this Frieza was more evil than Vegeta he didn't have a choice in the matter. Goku thought deeply, Raditz's face showed he given up hope. His son began to cry, his wife close to death, her head just above the flames, he saw a few sparks jump on her burning her skin.

"I vowed to trade my life…I will also give up my freedom!" Goku announced shocking everyone.

"Well seems our new friend has some sense after all!" Vegeta told Nappa, who shook his head in delight.

"Promise me you'll leave earth alone and not kill anyone!" Goku blurted the words out, unable to believe his choice.

"Nappa and I had fun beating and embarrassing your greatest fighters! No planet has anyone that can stand up to my might!" Vegeta declared to everyone believing there were some people hiding around the rubble.

"Let her go now!" Goku yelled in frustration.

Vegeta turned to face him, "I'm sorry but who were you talking to?"

Goku frown and forced himself to say it. " Please Prince Vegeta, let her go."

Vegeta enjoyed his enemy's humiliation in front of his entire family. "There we go!" He threw Chi Chi away towards the floor. Goku went towards to her to check her condition.

"Kakarot I didn't tell you to go after her!" Vegeta barked out at him. He turned to Raditz "Go punch him!" Raditz didn't move, "Did you hear me!" Vegeta shouted in anger.

"Raditz do it!" His eyes open and saw Goku speak those words loud and clear. He nodded and used his full powered to strike Goku in the face, he crashed against a wall. He struggled to stand but found his body unable to listen and he fell down closing his eyes.

Raditz closing his eyes refusing to see the scene around him he only heard Vegeta and Nappa's twisted laughter and Gohan cry out his dad's name.

"Let's go we have no business here. Oh and Raditz if you or Kakarot decide to revolt or refuse our orders we shall come back to earth and destroy It from space do you understand!"

Raditz replied "Yes Prince Vegeta." With disgust and anger mixed into his speech.

"Good now take the boy he will ride with you in your space pod, while Kakarot rides with Nappa." Vegeta said as he pressed his button for his space pod. Nappa and Raditz followed suit.

"Come on Gohan we have to go now." As he took the boy by force in his arms as he stepped inside. "Why Raditz? We should have won!" Gohan continued to sob; Raditz ignored him and hardened his heart.

Nappa carried Goku over his shoulder and threw him inside grumbling about how cramped it would be inside.

Vegeta stepped inside and pressed a few coordinates in. 'Frieza prepare to suffer soon at the hands of the saiyans.' Vegeta relished in his thoughts and all three pods left heading for outer space.


	7. Chapter 7: The King Rises

**Chapter 7: The King Rises**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

-West City-

After everyone had left, the ambulances arrived at the scene. The police followed behind trying to find the culprits believing this to be an act of terrorism. The news crew showed up later filing everything around West City.

Entire buildings were gone, the city once rich with people and décor was turned into a wasteland, bodies upon every street corner, fires still appeared as the firemen tried in vain to take out the flames, the dust had caused the people to cough and wheeze, police dogs sniffed out for remaining people.

Krillin got up as he felt a dog licking his head, "Oww…what's going on" He asked and looked around. "The saiyans! How dare they!" He held his busted arm. Looking around seeing a police man with his guard begin to question him, he wasn't listening. Desperately looking around trying to sense the saiyans and Goku and his family, but to no avail.

* * *

Master Roshi woke up in a hospital he looked around seeing people lying on the floor, the entire place was crowded, and being a senior citizen he and few others his age occupied the beds. The sound of crying echoed throughout the halls.

His eyes gazed upon Bulma, an IV poked in her through her vein on her left arm, she will still unconscious. Not even the nurses walking about brought him joy; the situation was too grave he gave way to tears.

* * *

"Sir please don't try to move. We need to take you away to hospital miles away from here!" Tien heard the paramedics' instructions he ignored and tried to move his legs, unable to response to his thoughts, he flew on his own power which astounded the paramedics around him.

"Tien!" he turn to see where his friend's voice came from, he saw Chiaotzu come closer to him, he saw him battered and bleeding, his smiled gone replaced with a forlorn expression that ached Tien's heart.

Chiaotzu began tearing up again seeing his best friend's legs hanging loosely, Tien placed his right hand covering his right face, his right eye gone. "It's ok Chiaotzu; it's not as bad as it looks." He tried to remain strong for his friend.

Chiaotzu simply nodded and restrained him with his telekinesis so the paramedics can take him, he knew how much Tien hated hospitals but it was for his own good. He willingly let them carry him upon the back of the ambulance, as the doors close Chiaotzu sadly waved goodbye.

* * *

Yamcha cried, people began pouring in to King Yemma's place, he handed everyone's judgment. The ogres left him alone sympathizing with him over the loss of his friend and the destruction of his home.

* * *

Chi Chi was talking to the police, crying over her son and husband. Out from her reach she hoped the police could do something but they couldn't, they didn't believe her nor could they even try to rescue them. Chi Chi flew trying to find a way to help her family. Anger clouding her judgment she flew to ask for Bulma's help she made up her mind to carry her by force back to her house, she was determined to force Bulma to make a ship.

* * *

No one smiled, except one person. He grinned in delight, with his ears he heard everything, he was in the dirt close to death but thanks to his regeneration ability he was healed up. Sitting upon a roof of a church, the earthling's symbol of hope that still survived the destruction.

His clothes torn apart, by Vegeta not that it mattered to him. The bleeding stopped and his bruises began to fade away.

"Now that only ones strong enough to defeat me are gone. I'm now the earth's strongest fighter!" Piccolo said as he cracked his neck.

"This world belongs to me, in my hands…destruction shall reign…blood will pour…all will bow to King Piccolo!" he yelled as he stood upon the church, the bells began clanking signaling high noon.

"There's till one person left to deal with, then will my reign be firmly secure." Piccolo flew away from West City.

* * *

"Madam please leave her she need medical treatment; please don't try to touch her!" The doctors tried in vain to keep Chi Chi back as she shook Bulma. :Wake up Bulma! I need a spaceship I need to save Gohan!"

"Calm down Chi Chi!" she faced Roshi sitting up from his bed, "I understand your situation she needs her rest, you must wait until she wakes up to be of any help, trust in Goku and his brother to keep Gohan safe." She knew his words to be true; she turned to see the sleeping Bulma. "…Ok."

She ran outside, "Wait Chi Chi come back!" Roshi tried to follow, "Please sir you have to stay behind you're too injured!" The nurses took measures to restrain him.

* * *

"Shut up Gohan!" Raditz covered over his nephew's mouth to keep him from crying. "You're among the presence of saiyans show yourself to be valiant!" Raditz said hoping the others wouldn't listen in through their communication lines.

"What about my mom! Why are we leaving earth, I thought my dad could beat them!" Gohan talked through his sobs.

"I thought so too Gohan, your father is truly an honorable man, his bravery and choice should be respected, he saved millions of lives today." Raditz closed his eyes as he thought, 'I hope we are enough to challenge Frieza and his crew.'

"My dumb luck! I can't believe I have to bunk with Kakarot!" he fumed and talked pushing Goku against the space pod's only window. "I can't wait until we land, we'll show Frieza the power of the saiyans!"

"Raditz! Nappa!" Vegeta spoke from his pod's communication box, "We will arrive on planet Frieza 79 in a few days, and I suggest you two leave the talking to me! I plan to ask Frieza for a mission on planet Namek, we'll collect the dragon balls are have our wish fulfilled. Until then keep your mouths shut!" Vegeta cut the lines off.

"Computer activate the sleeping gas!" Vegeta shouted as he got himself comfortable.

"Sleeping gas activated!" A computer voice announced in all three space pods. Everyone had fallen asleep.

* * *

Piccolo saw his target appear as he got closer by second. There he saw the fright on the cat and samurai. "Take that look of your face before I do the honor!" Piccolo snarled as they back away. "What business do you have here Piccolo? You should be focusing on helping Goku!" Korin replied keeping his distance from him.

"I don't care about him or his family dilemma, they can journey around space until they fry in the sun for all I care!" Piccolo proudly said while summoning a Ki blast in his hands. "Now I came here to tell you give me the senzu beans!"

"What if we refuse!" Yajirobe shouted while drawing his sword at.

"Then be my guest and try to stop me, I'm warning you though it will end badly for you!" Piccolo said as he showed his fangs.

Korin stepped in front of Yajirobe "Here!" Tossing the bag of senzu beans at Piccolo. "Now leave us alone!"

Piccolo caught them, "Gladly, I'll be paying you a visit every now and then and collect these as an offering for your pathetic lives. If you ever give them to anyone else I will use your bodies as my punching bags for an eternity!"

Piccolo left them speechless and ascending upward.

"Mr. Popo he'll be here at any moment." The guardian of the earth faced at the direction Piccolo would be showing up from. "Please leave and help the earthlings bring back Goku, he's our only hope. Piccolo's heart is stained with evil I shall finish him off." Mr. Popo looked stunned and knew what he was up to, "Kami please don't do it! Earth needs you!" he pleaded but Kami shook his head. "No Mr. Popo, because of me they will be suffering, the dragon balls are gone. I have no business here anymore."

Piccolo appeared in front of Kami. "Piccolo." Kami said. "Are you really planning on ruling this planet?"

Piccolo laugh at his naivety "You know me better than anyone, of course I am!"

"I assume as much." Kami said with a hint of sadness, "Piccolo you must know I cannot allow you to threaten this world, if you come any closer I will kill myself, we'll both disappear!"

Piccolo chuckled at his threat, "Kami I know you, did you believe I would come here without a counter?" he signaled Kami to look behind him, he did and saw Mr. Popo held captive by one of Piccolo's copies. "Now Kami tell me that threat of yours again."

Kami dropped his staff "I submit to you Piccolo, please let him go."

"I knew you would find my way easier." Piccolo said as he led Kami into a corridor into his lookout.

The Piccolo copy threw Mr. Popo off the lookout tower; his screams echoed as he fell, joining the whole world's.


	8. Chapter 8: Falling Hope

**Chapter 8: Falling Hope**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

-Planet Frieza 79-

"Approaching destination. Sleeping gas deactivated." The computer voice ended and all the saiyans woke up and saw a giant white building with irregular designs through their window.

The soldiers rush at the landing dock, witnessing the three machines land, all three saiyan pods opened up. "Greetings Lord Vegeta!" a bright blue lizard wearing saiyan armor bowed as Vegeta stepped out.

"Get everyone here into a healing chamber, when we are out I expect new saiyan armor out for our guests and two more saiyan space pods." The solider looked behind Vegeta and saw a young boy trying to wake up another saiyan with wild black hair, next to them was Nappa threatening to kill the boy if he didn't shut up and saw Raditz tired and worn out.

"Yes at once sir. Follow me please." As the solider led them into the building the rest hurried to get Vegeta's orders done as fast as possible.

"Tell me where is Frieza?" Vegeta asked as everyone walked downstairs for the chambers.

"Lord Frieza left days ago, he is making his way towards Planet Namek to blow it up." The solider replied.

Stopping dead in his tracks Vegeta pushed the solider against the wall, "What!? What business does he have with Planet Namek? Tell me!"

"He-he heard about a legend of a Super Namek being there so he's traveling to blow it up!" the solider choked in fear of Vegeta.

"No! This can't be true!" Vegeta threw him down towards the floor. "What do we do now Vegeta?" Nappa asked a hint of fear showing in his voice. "We must hurry to Frieza and stop him before he blows up Namek! The dragon balls are down there!" Vegeta replied while contemplating his move.

Goku woke up half asleep, "Vegeta we, we have to stop him from killing those…people, I won't…allow this Frieza guy to harm those people…"

Vegeta hit his head, "I give the orders around here! Not some low class trash! We'll get healed up to strengthen our power then we'll rush right over to intercept Frieza."

Raditz restrained Gohan from going after Vegeta, "Gohan stop we're not strong enough to help him. Just wait we'll get our chance." He whispered hoping Vegeta didn't listen in, however Vegeta's cruel smirk after he finished talking to him made him wonder if Vegeta overheard.

-Earth-

"The green monsters are still attacking the people! No one knows where they came from; some believe they came with the two aliens that crash landed here at West City weeks ago. The army is doing all they can to suppress their attacks however these beings are destroying tanks, jets and submarines! Please remain indoors and use caution when approaching these creatures."

"I can't stand one more second of this!" Oolong turned off the T.V. "That darn Piccolo is destroying everything those saiyans didn't!"

"Shame Yamcha is still dead we could have used his help especially with his training from King Kai he could have beat Piccolo." Roshi said as he stroked his beard.

Krillin and Chiaotzu came indoor at kame house, "Hey Master Roshi, we finished our training, I say we go over to Kami's and at least try to fight him!" Krillin yelled.

"No please don't we can't lose you two either!" Puar said while she looked out the window. "We have to try Puar, it's what Goku would have done." Krillin retorted.

"Goku would have thought of a plan to stop him, with those blasted demons he threw up he has spies all over the world's skies!" Roshi responded getting ready to do more training.

Krillin nodded and looked over his friend Chiaotzu, he was serious and hurt, a look of death in his eyes. Krillin remembered that day when they visited Tien in the hospital.

*Flashback*

Chi Chi, Oolong, Roshi, Puar, Krillin and Chiaotzu were sitting around the hospital waiting room, no news yet about Tien he was still in the surgery room, the doctor came out a few minutes later.

"Doctor how is he?" Chiaotzu asked clinging to what little hope they had left.

He wiped away his forehead and took off his surgical mask. "Well we did everything possible," clearing his throat to continue "I'm afraid Tien Shinhan will never be able to walk again. His days of fighting are over. I'm sorry."

Everyone's face became sullen, quietness echoed throughout the room. "Can we see him?" Puar asked after a few minutes. "Of course please come with me."

As they came in, they heard nothing, Tien's face spoke to them to convey his feelings. His torso was covered in a cast, an eye patch was over where his right eye should be, he was sitting in a wheelchair, refusing to look at his friends.

Days later he was released and he went to his home in the mountains, he stopped training and talking, Chiaotzu never smiled again. He vowed to make himself stronger and get revenge against Nappa.

*End Flashback*

"AHHHHH!"

Everyone turned to see Puar scream and point at the window, "Two of Piccolo's guys are coming down here!"

AT the moment they all rushed outside the door and saw two green colored monsters, 'Oh no Piccolo has mastered Pokopen' Rosh trembled having to relive his nightmare a third time.

"King Piccolo hasn't forgotten about you! Allow us to introduce ourselves, my name is Tuba!" Krillin saw the once called Tuba he was a little bit taller than him, it was round as a boulder, with a round head, and he was wearing white tights, with a red sash around his waist and ankles. His eyes were small black dots, barely visible to him.

"My name is Bass! Pleased to meet you!" Chiaotzu saw Bass was in the water, he had the usual green skin except his skin was scaly as a fish, he had a flat triangular head, stepping out the water onto the beach, he wore simple orange tights, he had fins on his forearms, ankles and one on the top of his head running down his back. Chiaotzu gazed at Bass's yellow eyes, his pupils were black then they glowed.

Chiaotzu flew away in time missing Bass's blue laser beams from his eyes.

"Guys get inside now!" ordered Chiaotzu as he flew towards Bass who simply jumped back into the water.

Roshi spotted his talking turtle and went to get him, until he was laid out by Tuba's forearm striking him "Old man I heard stories about you! Hard to believe you once fought against the old King Piccolo!"

"Maybe I'll go again after I get through you!" Roshi stood up and went to tackle Tuba he faded away as Tuba went to strike him, Roshi appeared at the same spot and kicked Tuba away a few inches back.

* * *

"Krillin look up!" Krillin did as Turtle said, and saw 8 of Piccolo's flying Triangles. Krillin's memory of Tambourine came back it was the first time he died. They had wings like him, they were green with some pink spots around their torsos like Piccolo's pattern on his arms. They were wearing simple black trunks and had white talons on their hands and feet. Their head resembled a vulture.

"Turtle go inside and tell Puar and Oolong not to come out until the coast is clear." Krillin dashed in the sky the Triangles circled Krillin, "Ok guys, time to put my training to use!" He narrowly missed one of their claws swiping at his face, "Solar flare!"

"Arggg grab the human!" One of the triangles spoke, the others swiped away clawing one of their own, when one of them manage to see again he saw Krillin throw something into the air, "Ha you can see and yet your aim is horrible!"

Chuckling Krillin threw down his arms with all his might, six out of eight were disintegrated as his Ki wave he threw above split into six balls of energy raining down.

"Let's double team this human!" one of the Triangles spoke to his remaining copy they flew for Krillin, "Multi Form!" he said in time as he split into three copies of himself.

"This human is full of surprises." The first Triangle summoned a red volley of energy from its finger tips, while the second fought one of Krillin's copies it managed to kick Krillin's copy away and focused for the real one.

Krillin head butted the one aiming for him but got hit by the volley of Ki blasts and disappeared. The real one hid behind his copy and slammed one of the Triangles down to the sea with both of his fists. While it fell another Krillin copied killed it from below with a Kamehameha wave,

The last Triangle killed the last copy with his eye beams striking the copy's own eyes, he turned to the real one below "Human, think about joining King Piccolo, he will make use of your skills."

"I don't think so pal! I got more integrity than that and more than Piccolo!" Krillin rolled away as the Triangle kept shooting at him with his energy beam from his eyes.

Krillin had a chance and shot a few Ki blast towards Triangle, he deflected them and flew at great speed clawing Krillin's abdomen and delivered a few punches toward the bald warrior, Krillin countered one of his punches and threw a jab at Triangle's check, "You pack a punch, but I pack more of a kick!"

Triangle threw his legs up and rapidly kicked Krillin's body and sprang up and clawed his face, earning a scream of pain. "Human are you ready to submit to King Piccolo?"

"Not a chance!" Krillin put his hands in front of his face "Solar flare!" Triangle looked away "Not that lame trick again human! Try something new!"

"Well if you insist!" Krillin didn't use Solar Flare and as planned the Triangle looked away, "Photon Bomber!" His hands quickly shot out a sphere of energy Triangle looked back and gasped his head blown up into pieces.

* * *

Bass's head popped out from the water, he had to dodge a few Ki blast and a few boulders hurled by Chiaotzu. "You're annoying why don't you stay still so I can kill you as soon as possible!" Bass snarled. "Why don't you!?" Chiaotzu retorted and push Bass away with his telekinesis deeper into the water hitting the seabed.

"Keep making me angry human!" Bass swamp up and extended his legs to kick Chiaotzu into the water, he stopped himself from falling in with his own telekinesis.

"Grrr!" Bass extended his right palm dazing Chiaotzu. "Got you!"

Springing up Bass slammed Chiaotzu into the water, with his fins it gave him an edge of speed he swam towards him and began assaulting Chiaotzu as he struggled to regain his balance. 'Dodon Ray!'

Chiaotzu fired a few of those at Bass who swam out of the way and knocked Chiaotzu away with his hard skull. "You're out of your league child, King Piccolo will claim your body!" Bass tackled Chiaotzu down chocking his neck, "I just remembered humans can't breathe underwater right? How fortunate for me!"

Chiaotzu coughed violently gasping for air suddenly he remembered Tien once taught him if an opponent was too strong use your head and fight a solution to win use your surroundings as well. Chiaotzu fired a Ki beam from his eyes, Bass shrieked as his face got cut open by his attack. "You little weakling! You will suffer for that!" Bass had his left hand still chocking Chiaotzu's neck and used the other to punch him repeatedly.

"Ahhhhhhh! My hand!" Bass turned around and saw a shark bite off his right arm away from his body. 'No he spilled my blood into the water the sharks are smelling it! They're arriving here!' Soon more sharks arrived and started to bite Bass, he fired a few Ki blasts but his own blood clouded his vision and felt himself being eaten alive, he only saw Chiaotzu rise above the water back to the beach.

* * *

Tuba scanned the area, "Where did the old man go?" He started to sniff him out, "Bahhh the entire place reeks of him!" Tuba felt himself falling down on the sand, as Roshi slid toward Tuba's legs knocking him down, then Roshi flipped into his stance and swung his knee down the gut of Tuba. "I had to distance myself and attack when the moment called for it." Rosh told Tuba.

"I don't care what you did!" Tuba said as he got up and fell back down as Roshi landed another knee towards him.

Krillin and Chiaotzu arrived down Roshi's island, "You're surrounded buddy, I suggest we attack all at once!" Krillin said as he prepared a Kamehameha.

Roshi put Krillin's arms down, "No Krillin let me fight. I want to win with honor not with any backhanded tricks." "But Master Roshi-"

"No buts Krillin this is my fight, you and Chiaotzu had yours now let me be." Roshi said while taking off his sunglasses.

Krillin nodded while he and Chiaotzu floated above keeping watch for anymore of Piccolo's minions.

"Now are you ready?" Roshi asked while Tuba got up he jumped into the air and fell down the ground shaking the entire island, Roshi lost his balance for a moment, Tuba landed a left hook at Roshi.

"As always humans are soft and weak!" Tuba said laughingly. He went further in stinking Roshi with wild swings and kicks, he threw his gut around to keep Roshi from hitting him, Roshi swung around and strike his rib cage and then once he saw an opening knocked Tuba down with a fist at his head.

Tube growled and fired a mouth of Ki at Roshi, he sidestepped and ran as fast as he could throwing Tuba off balanced with his own Ki blast from his hands, Tuba withstood the attack and threw him over his head towards a palm tree.

Tube grinned with satisfaction upon seeing Roshi struggling to get up "I always believed it was because you were all devolved but I see it your beliefs and your code of honor!" Tuba continued to boast unaware Roshi charging up his Kamehameha wave, "Also what makes you believe you can win?" He saw the blast coming at him, he took the forced putting his arms in an x cross in front of him.

Once the blast died down Tuba went forward to Roshi, "Bad luck human!"

Roshi smirked "Really?" Tube stopped seeming confused and found out his body gave out as he fell hard towards the sand.

"How…how could...this h-happen?" Tuba muttered between coughs of blood.

"You were too confident, you may have been stronger than me, but what good is power if you don't know how to use it? A true fighter will use his mind into the battle that alone wins a fight; you should have paid attention as my attack raised my own power."

"Dumb human…" that was all Tuba said before closing his eyes.

* * *

Far away using the clouds to conceal her location, stood another of Piccolo's minions, her dark purple lips formed a smiled finally having seen the entire fight she found what she was looking for and left laughing cruelly at her dead companions

**Power Levels**

Vegeta Zenkai Boost: 20,000

Raditz Zenkai Boost: 11,000

Nappa Zenkai Boost: 7,500

Goku Zenkai Boost: 6,000

Gohan Zenkai Boost: 2,500

Bass: 2,400

Krillin: 2,400

Tuba: 2,300

Chiaotzu: 2,250

Master Roshi: 2,000

Triangles: 1,900

*Planet Frieza 79*

Everyone had exited the healing chambers putting on their saiyan armor. "Dad what's going to happen now?" Gohan asked as he wore armor same as Raditz except he wore black tights and a black long sleeve shirt with white boots and gloves.

Goku stepped out wearing the standard armor of a saiyan except his was black and green similar to his father. "Gohan everything is going to be alright. I have confidence that Vegeta and the others will change, right now we need to stop this Frieza from destroying another planet. I promise you everything will work out fine."

Raditz entered wearing another spare of his armor, "Goku…Gohan are you both ready?" Goku waved at him, "Yeah we are, I plan to change the saiyans and make ourselves as the guardians of peace."

Raditz laughed "Goku you sure know how to make any situation less serious, anyway come out we have our space pods ready. Vegeta says he can teleport us in an instant." Goku widen his eyes "Whoa really? Where did he learn that?"

Raditz shrugged "From the planet inhabitants who took him and Nappa in, they were shown a few moves, before they killed them all."

Goku's aura started to flare up "I will make sure Vegeta and Nappa pay for their crimes, after we deal with this Frieza."

"Frieza is nothing to laugh about, he will kill you with a flick of his hand, we'll try to convince him to wait while the rest of us go and collect the dragon balls." Raditz told them as he exited their room.

Once out all the saiyans were at the leaving zone next to their own space pods, "This will be the final day we are the servants of Frieza. His empire will crumble tonight." Vegeta announced as he stared back at Planet Frieza's 79 building, "Nappa moved the space pods together you and I will use instant transmission to where Frieza is."

"Aren't you going to thank us for teaching you guys how to sense energy?" Gohan asked innocently which made Nappa laugh. "Kid the fact that you're still alive is enough of a thanks you're getting."

Raditz climbed into his pod and looked at him "Vegeta how do we convince Frieza to stop his assault on planet Namek?"

"Simple you fool; it starts with his family I called Cooler and King Cold to join our little gathering." Vegeta stated as he jumped into his.

"What!?" Both Nappa and Raditz were shocked at his news.

"Vegeta have you lost your mind? Cooler and King Cold are even stronger than Frieza!" Raditz fear of the ice demons far weighted more than his fear of Vegeta.

"I agree, which is why he won't be able to resist my claims." Vegeta replied as he closed his space pod's door, "Just wait and see."

Hey nodded while Goku and Gohan looked at each other wondering what the big deal was, their doors closed as well. Vegeta turned on their communication lines, "Nappa focus on Frieza's energy signature and don't mess this up!"

"Got it Vegeta." Nappa said angrily his limit with Vegeta's orders was starting to bug him. He lifted two of his fingers to his forehead. Vegeta did the same, "This better work." He muttered. "Instant Transmission!" Both of them said at once. Their space pods teleported and appeared on top of Frieza's ship.

*Piccolo's Lookout*

Piccolo was deep in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber training; once his year had passed by he stepped outside and saw one of his minions waiting for him. "So I trust you came with some useful information?" Piccolo asked as he put on his cape and turban.

"Yes King Piccolo, it was successful, both Tuba and Bass have been defeated, along with a few Triangles." The Namekian's eyes peered at Piccolo who remained stoic "More where they came from, what's the estimate?"

"All of them are less than 3,000. I did a double check and studied a few of their moves and strategies as well." Her white hair passed down her ears stopping around her shoulders, three bangs dangled in front of her face as the wind continued to blow, a lot of tornadoes appeared recently since king Piccolo took his reign over the earth. Piccolo noticed she had taken upon herself to wear her own style of clothing he saw four earrings on her left ear, her skin was an almost exact replicate of Piccolo except her figure obviously resembled a female.

She had black boots on reaching to her knees, her dark grey pants were stained with blood as she killed a few humans earlier, she also had a dark grey shirt which exposed her back, on her arms were long black arm bands that appeared sleeves they had open rip crescent shaped patterns that started around her wrists, but ended as they reach her shoulders. She was almost tall as Piccolo, her muscles were smaller but more toned.

"Very well, I have nothing to fear still it doesn't hurt to observe your enemy. I will kill them in my own time, for now hunt down these women in West City's hospital they're names are Chi Chi and Bulma."

She bowed before leaving "Whatever you say King Piccolo."

Piccolo walked away "Make sure they die painfully, Rhaita. If Goku ever returns I want him to know their bodies rest upon his own home."


	9. Chapter 9: Hunted Down

**Chapter 9: Hunted Down**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

**Power Levels:**

Rhaita: 3,500

Chi Chi: 1,700

"Bulma is it almost ready?" Bulma was busy making a ship that would help them travel in faster speed, since Raditz stayed over a year, she blushed when she saw how cute he was, he was also kind in letting her study his saiyan space pod, the thing that ticked her off was his attitude.

"Bulma are you listening to me?" Chi Chi asked while waving her hand in front of her, after a few seconds Bulma's eyes blinked rapidly, "Did you say something Chi Chi?"

Sighing Chi Chi walked away from her "No…" she was anxious in seeing her family again, almost a month had pass by. Earth has been suffering since their departure and so has she. Looking around Bulma's garage, it was too dangerous to build the machine out in the open with Piccolo's minions out in the open and hunting them down she had to abandon her own home.

"Those creeps will pay!" her Ki rose in a shade of white as her anger continued to grow. Bulma noticed and walked up beside her, "Chi Chi I miss them too but please be patient I promise we'll find them, remember Gohan is with Goku and Raditz they'll watch over him. We'll all have to survive until Goku can beat those saiyans."

Chi Chi nodded and forced a smile. "I know it's been terrible since they been gone, I want everything to return to normal."

Bulma understood what she meant, Yamcha was still dead, Tien was crippled, and the rest of the Z fighters went into hiding ever since Piccolo's children attack Roshi's home. Everyone spent all day either training or helping people escape from Piccolo's minions if only they weren't outnumbered. Luckily Piccolo didn't know where she lived. "Chi Chi the good news is the ship will be ready in less than a week."

Chi Chi forgot that Bulma has been working nonstop ever since she was discharged from the hospital, she was forever grateful, "Thanks Bulma, I'm glad and I'm sorry for rushing you, I just can't stand not knowing about Goku and Gohan."

"I understand Chi Chi." Bulma returned to her work "A mother's instinct is never wrong." Chi Chi laughed lightly as Bulma had a point, "How about you? Do you think you and Yamcha will have kids when he returns?"

Bulma stopped welding for a moment, "Too be honest I'm not sure, things are different between us, if he returns I'm hoping we could be just friends before trying anything new."

Chi Chi smiled but quickly pushed Bulma down. "Chi Chi! What was that for?" Bulma got up rubbing the back of her head, but noticed someone meant to kill her when she saw a Ki blast go through her garage wall, luckily missing the ship.

"Quick reflexes human, I assume you are the wife of Goku?" The namek said as she closed the door behind her.

Chi Chi stood up and hid her Ki from her enemy until she was sure about her power. "Answer me first who are you? You're working for that monster Piccolo aren't you?"

Still leaning against the door she had a bored expression on her face, "What gave it away was it my skin? My name is Rhaita, one of King Piccolo's loyal servants. I was ordered to exterminate you two."

"Bulma I'll lead her away from here, try to get away." Chi Chi whispered as she prepared to attack first.

Rhaita smacked her hand over her face, "How trivial humans are, didn't you know I can hear every word with my sensitive hearing?" Both Chi Chi and Bulma, tried to figure out a new way out over their situation.

"Since I feel generous at the moment, I will allow our battle to commence outside, should be enough time to let the ugly haired women escape before I hunt her down." Rhaita said chuckling getting a reaction of anger from both of them.

As she left, Chi Chi turned around to Bulma, "Please finish the ship no matter what, help Goku and Gohan….Raditz too." Bulma nodded and started to gather up her equipment.

* * *

Rhaita flew towards the outskirts of West City, she saw the sunset in the sky, all the trees were destroyed, trail of smoke rose from all over the place, the population around the world dropped around 90%.

Chi Chi's power rose as she descended at the burned ground on which they stood, a look of sadness mixed with hatred toward her kind, Rhaita smiled as Chi Chi ran towards her.

Sending a few energy blasts her wave to gauge Chi Chi's speed,, noticing she had some trouble dodging her attack, smiling wickedly she threw more her way finally getting Chi Chi to trip and fall. "How boring! My fault for letting my expectations get too high." Rhaita said as she went kicking at her Chi Chi's face.

She faded away with her Afterimage and appeared at Rhaita's side, throwing a few kicks.

After feeling the impact she smiled again, "Was that all your power female?" Grabbing Chi Chi by the arm and flung her towards the sky, Rhaita jumped quickly and gave Chi Chi a couple of punches before sending her down the ground with an elbow strike.

Chi Chi stopped a few inches off the ground with all her might, "Shattered Javelin!" Chi Chi threw an orange wave that broke apart aiming for Rhaita.

"Getting creative are we?" Rhaita launched a barrage of green waves colliding with Chi Chi's attack. "Mine is called Scatter Grace." A few fell on Chi Chi as her back hit the ground while the front of her felt the impact a lot worse. She restrained herself from crying and got back up flaring her aura. Chi Chi went on to meet Rhaita in the air, both exchanging blows.

Rhaita's were wild yet graceful, while Chi Chi's were flowing along with concentrated timed strikes, a few of which landed on Rhaita's face. Chi Chi descended down a few inches and grabbed Rhaita's ankles throwing her away from her and threw a large ball of Ki at Rhaita that hit her dead on.

Allowing herself to smile Chi Chi saw a few of Piccolo's minions she assumed were his Triangles from what Krillin told her over the phone. She quickly took one down with a swift chop on its neck. The Triangles circled around her snarling while Chi Chi threw a continuous wave of Ki before she powered down from exhaustion. A couple of Triangles disintegrated before Chi Chi's eyes looking at her savior.

She was shocked to see that it was Rhaita's blast that destroyed those Triangles. "Get away from here Triangles! This is my fight I will not accept any help!" she yelled while preparing another Ki wave if they disobeyed her. The Triangles flew away from the fight, Rhaita threw that Ki wave at Chi Chi instead. "Active Cosmic!"

Chi Chi's face glowed bright green from the light the Active Cosmic emitted.

'I have to remember what Goku taught me' she thought while focusing her power on both her arms…'Hope this works' "Ka-me-ha-me-ha!" Chi Chi threw her husband's signature move at Rhaita.

She saw the Kamehameha wave going after her, "Foolish female, my power outclasses yours." She threw her Active Cosmic wave to meet the Kamehameha wave. The light of blue and green turned into a power struggle, Chi Chi tried to maintain the power trying to push with her strength. While Rhaita kept pushing with her right hand. Smiling again she threw a few barrages blasts at Chi Chi with her left hand, which hit Chi Chi.

The blasts went back toward Chi Chi who got out of the way in time. "Cheap trick monster!" Chi Chi said as she wiped the sweat away from her face.

"In battle we use any means to survive honorable or not." Rhaita then appeared in front of Chi Chi punching her, she quickly countered and kicked Rhaita's stomach and hit her more in the same area before her leg got caught by Rhaita and swung a fierce kick at Chi Chi's face.

Chi Chi endured the pain and reach down to strike Rhaita's nose, her leg was freed by her Rhaita's clutch and Chi Chi fired a Ki blast at close range.

Rhaita flew down covered in smoke to the ground, Chi Chi flew towards her, "You're not getting off that easy!" Chi Chi fired a couple of more energy shots that exploded on the ground hoping that Rhaita was killed.

She dropped down on the floor, walking slowly to Rhaita's body. Rhaita's pants were ripped on her exposing her left leg, blood flowing from her lips; bruises were around her arms and face. 'please be dead' he prayed inside her mind, she stooped when she saw Rhaita's hand move slightly, "Shattered Javelin" however Chi Chi fired a few blasts before they fizzled out. 'No my power is all out, by my earlier barrage' Chi Chi looked up from her hand towards Rhaita seeing her body was gone. "Where did she go?" Chi Chi tried frantically looking for her around her.

She felt her head in sudden pain and fell over. "That was impressive human, if you were stronger that would have seriously injured me." Chi Chi saw Rhaita upside down, "Are we done already human?"

Chi Chi stood up quickly throwing a punch, Rhaita side stepped and elbowed Chi Chi and finished off with a fist at Chi Chi's jaw. The sound of something crunching, Chi Chi spit out a tooth and felt the rest were loose from her bleeding gums.

"I forgot how fragile humans are, let me test out other body parts."

Chi Chi defended her jaw again but felt her nose began to bleed from Rhaita's kick, she began to double over in pain, but swung a few jabs at Rhaita's ribs, on the fourth punch, Rhaita grabbed her fist and began to break her bones with her palm.

Rhaita laughed and kicked Chi Chi's standing legs, "Tell me human does it hurt?" Chi Chi's tears and cried answered her question.

Chi Chi fired another small Ki blast at Rhaita's face which blinded her for a moment, Chi Chi flew away as fast and far as possible. She heard Rhaita's taunts behind her, "Human is the despair sinking in now? Where has your toughness gone?" Rhaita laughed and fired a few shots at Chi Chi, she missed them all. Chi Chi stopped suddenly surprising Rhaita as she tried to stop in her tracks she was met with Chi Chi's left hand punching her in the gut, before she felt another punch at the back of her spine. Chi Chi flew away.

"No human makes a mockery of me!" Rhaita screamed and covered herself in a dark purple aura, she flew faster than before catching up to her, she grabbed Chi Chi's hair she began dragging her face towards the ground as she flew along the ground.

Rhaita stopped herself when she saw two Kamehameha waves heading directly at her.

Her face turned into a frown and let go of Chi Chi and flew upward only to get sent down by a couple of fists down on the top of her head. Rhaita saw she was falling down the path of the two Kamehameha waves. Rhaita extended her arms grabbing two rock formations stopping herself, when she did she brought back her arms, she gazed upward seeing a small white human flying at her. She smirked and grabbed him by his shirt collar throwing him down the path of the Kamehameha waves.

Both Kamehameha waves disappeared, Rhaita saw at the direction where they came from, she saw another short bald man dressed in an orange gi, next to him was an old man with a white beard dressed in black. She recognized them from this morning when they killed Bass and Tuba.

"You three are the friends of this Goku right?" Rhaita asked as she face them quickly regaining her composure.

"That's right! He beat Piccolo before and he'll do it again!" Krillin yelled at her, he powered up to his maximum. The guy that hit her from above stood up and powered up as well.

Her eyes narrowed to Master Roshi and scowled. "Old man! Keep your eyes on my face not my body!" Rhaita shot red laser beams from her eyes towards Roshi who snapped out of his daze and danced around almost getting his legs burned.

She felt her body stood still and saw the white male named Chiaotzu if she remembered correctly had his hands facing her. 'Telekinesis' she thought to herself. She fired a few more laser beams from her eyes until she felt her face being punched; she struggled to see Krillin hitting her with a right.

She frowned at their weak power levels and whispered "Explosive wave."

The impact sent Chiaotzu and Krillin away from her; once she was free she flew behind Chiaotzu and threw him with such force at Krillin. She saw Roshi running as fast as he can, she tucked a few strands of her white hair behind her ears before firing another set of beams from her eyes, Roshi ducked quickly and felt his punches hit only air, Rhaita appeared behind Roshi and clawed Roshi's back ripping the fabric of his clothes she saw the bleeding gash on his back, then she threw him over her head to the floor.

"Destructo Disk!" Rhaita's eyes fell on Krillin throwing a glowing disk at her, by her peripheral vision she saw a bunch of boulders coming at her from Chiaotzu's direction, thinking quickly Rhaita jumped on top of Krillin's Destructo Disk, which was now headed to Chiaotzu.

"Thanks for the ride weakling, Scatter Grace!" Rhaita's barrage wave took out the stunned Krillin; she focused her attention on Chiaotzu trying to get away in a hurry from the Destructo Disk, "I don't think it'll be that easy to escape." Rhaita extended her arms grabbing Chiaotzu she then returned her arms with Chiaotzu in tow coming closer to the edge of Krillin's attack before she saw Roshi interfere saving Chiaotzu in his arms and getting his left forearm cut open in the process.

Rhaita shook her head in disgust "Humans risking their lives for other humans? No wonder this world is in this state." Rhaita summoned a bright blast from her mouth the took out both Roshi and Chiaotzu…or she thought when they faded away and appeared above flying straight at her, their combined kicks sent her crashing away.

She got up in time trading fists with the both of them, Krillin joined in he kicked Rhaita in the back of her head. "Bulleyes!" he shouted in triumph.

"Congratulations for missing me indeed!" Rhaita's image disappeared showing Krillin kicked Roshi by accident. "Sorry Master Roshi!" he apologized as he looked around for her.

"No worries Krillin, let's focus on defeating her before she recovers, our teamwork will be the way out to win." Roshi said as he coughed from the blood in his throat.

Rhaita stomp on the top Roshi's head, quickly jumped up from a blast by Krillin, she rushed towards him knocking him off balance. "Guys hold on!" Chiaotzu propelled himself at Rhaita's head.

Rhaita crossed here arms in defense but Chiaotzu stopped before reaching her, "Dodon Ray!" He aimed at her right knee.

Rhaita's knee bled and she extended her fist at him, before firing her laser at Chiaotzu's shoulders. "Only fitting I repay you back!" She snarled and rose to find Krillin and Roshi. "Come out humans! You're only proving that you are all cowards!"

Krillin's pride pained by her words leapt from the bush he hid in, Rhaita turn "Wow human I never thought you would be that stupid." Forming a barrage of attacks on her fingertips she fired at Krillin he took the attack trying to push his way through to get to her, "No…is that..all!"

Rhaita smiled "Not at all." She put more power into her attacking finally taking Krillin down.

Roshi prepared his attack but Rhaita anticipated this and shot another barrage forcing him to abandon his tactic and regroup.

The ground shook, she witness more than a hundred of rocks heading to her, "Practice how fun." She said sarcastically.

All three Z fighters used the rocks as a cover up and hid behind a small mountain. "She's out of our league! How can we beat someone that strong!" Krillin tried to reason with his companions.

"Maybe we should run away!" Chiaotzu included.

Roshi stayed silent for a moment "I'm afraid you're right…but Goku would find a way to win no matter what!"

"Do you really think that?" Rhaita asked, her palms glowed red. They saw her appear, their cover gone. "My attack will be responsible for eliminating earth's warriors!" Her arms crackled with electricity, spheres forming, in both hands, her veins popped out as energy ran through her body. "Even if you dodge this, I bet the city ahead won't be so lucky, I knew I was outmatched in numbers so why not kill the beings your protect!"

All three Z fighters flew towards West City to rescue as many people as they could.

Rhaita sensed the three of them as a group split up, the surprised caught her off guard and felt their strongest attack arriving from the east, west and north.

"Dodon Ray!" "Kamehameha!" "Kamehameha!"

'Oh no the multi form technique!' Rhaita's thoughts were gone when her whole body felt the attacks from all directions, she protected herself as much as she could but the combined waves broke through her defensive.

The three Z fighters' copies returned to them, as Krillin, Roshi and Chiaotzu fell down from exhaustion. "Did we beat her?" Chiaotzu asked Roshi and Krillin.

"Well if that didn't finish her, nothing will, so I hope we did." Krillin responded.

Roshi breathe hard and coughed a few times, "We better see if our multiform copies could save the people in West City."

All three fighters struggled to rise but fell back down again, "Let's wait until our power returns." Krillin added.

Both of them agreed, "I hope Chi Chi is doing better than we are. She needs a doctor before she dies." Roshi said.

"I doubt she'll live."

Rhaita's voice struck fear on all three fighters, they looked up seeing her covered in rags, the attack burned a few parts of her face and body, and they saw her regeneration at work repairing the damage.

Krillin was lost for words, Roshi gulped sensing their deaths approaching.

Chiaotzu's mind raced with images of Tien who never gave up, he tried to stand but Rhaita's mouth fired a blast that struck Chiaotzu.

Rhaita's steps echoed throughout the landscape as she walked towards them.

"No I'm not letting you get away with this!" Krillin sat up and focused his power, "Solar Flare!"

Rhaita's eyes closed, Krillin picked up Chiaotzu and carried off Roshi. "Krillin we have to get Chi Chi!" Roshi stated.

Krillin mentally slapped himself, but he turned around seeing Rhaita shielding her eyes, "My Solar Flare isn't going to last much longer! I don't have enough time and I can do the same trick again!" 'Goku please forgive me' Krillin tear up.

Chiaotzu got away from Krillin's grip, "Go and save Chi Chi I'll hold her up!" He flew towards Rhaita direction, leaving an amazed Krillin and Roshi.

"He's right." Roshi said to Krillin. "Goku wouldn't leave anybody behind and neither will we!"

Krillin nodded, "Yeah! You're right!" He flew with Roshi in his arms, "I hope Chiaotzu can hold her off until she's safe."

"Destructive Wave!"

Krillin and Roshi saw Piccolo appear before them and saw his attack reach them, their eyes saw nothing but pitch blackness.

"About time you showed up!" Piccolo said while looking at the bodies of Krillin and Roshi.

Rhaita flew next to him, Chiaotzu in her dangling from her arm. "Sorry King Piccolo, I was outnumbered. I vow to improve myself."

Piccolo grunted and turned to her, "Next time you fail me I'll be sure to kill you myself! I won't tolerate any weaklings in my empire!"

Bulma watched in horror as Piccolo and Rhaita fired a Ki blast simultaneously at her friends, she could only hope they escape somehow.


	10. Chapter 10: Battle In The Stars

**Chapter 10: Battle In The Stars**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

-Outer Space-

All the saiyans space pods open at the same time; Vegeta stepped off first please to see his plan worked. They were on top of Frieza's ship. Vegeta's eyes looked at the bright stars, the black space; his eyes stared at Planet Namek. "At last my wish for immortality is close, soon Frieza I will defeat you for everything you put me through! I will have my revenge and my honor redeemed!"

Before they left each one of them had a small machine into their mouths being connected to a tube around their waist for a belt, which served to give them oxygen.

Raditz peered over Vegeta hearing his boasts, he thought to himself 'Fool wait until your plan falls.'

"Wow so this is space! It looks really big!" Goku exclaimed. He looked in awe, hoping to train and fight new fighters in every planet. Gohan hesitated to step off but noticed his father out gave him the confidence to step out himself. "Just like the pictures in my science textbook." Gohan said happily.

Nappa grinned evilly thinking over everything he can destroy in the universe, immortality endless carnage and battles, the only thing that made him smile in life.

Everyone turned to Vegeta as he spoke, "Listen up, leave the talking to me, I have a way to get Frieza to spare Namek, I want Kakarot and his kid to go down there and collect all seven, wish for immorality of the saiyan race, remember what will happen to your precious planet if you disobey." He said snidely.

Goku merely nodded and took his son with him, "We'll be back soon." He said to Raditz, who turned away from them ashamed at the damaged he caused.

"Raditz looks like you came to your senses, about time, I thought you might have gone soft!" Nappa said with a cocky voice, "Too bad you will never be a true warrior!"

"I have surpassed you Nappa in strength and intelligence! The reason you live is because you're a loyal dog to Vegeta nothing more!" Raditz snapped at him.

"Both of you imbeciles shut up!" Vegeta said. "I can feel Frieza's power approaching out to meet us. Nappa and Raditz quickly composed themselves trembling at the thought of seeing their worst nightmare again.

The ship opened and out came Frieza with more than a hundred of his soldiers in tow.

"Witness the Planet Namek home to this co called Super Namek! In a matter of seconds I shall vaporize the planet and end the legend once and for all!" Frieza's announcement was met with cheers by his soldiers. "I will remind everyone of my power, my might and my rule no one will dare challenge me or be a threat!" Frieza boasted in pride. "Now allow me to start the fireworks."

"Never thought I would live to see this day."

Everyone turned around seeing the three saiyans standing on Frieza's ship. "My Vegeta it seems you and your friends managed to survive that trip from Planet Earth, I was sure you were all dead when I haven't heard back from your conquest." Frieza said, his eyes peering at each of them in a sadistic manner. "Tell me what did you mean when you said you would never "live" to see this?"

Vegeta chuckled as he stayed firm in his form and face "I meant I never would assume to see the great lord Frieza turn into a sniveling coward."

The soldiers gasped at what Vegeta said, their faces covered in fear, they turned to Frieza who lost his cunning smile and displayed anger as he restrain his urge to kill him. "Vegeta you have ten seconds to beg for forgiveness before I finish off your pathetic race of monkeys!"

Raditz and Nappa looked at Vegeta who didn't show any movement, they wanted to look at the prince's face but were afraid to move.

"Guess it's true. Back then you would never have been so…weak as showing mercy towards your servants. It's the reason why you came all the way to Namek to destroy it from space instead of going down to fight this Super Namek."

Frieza laughed was heard loud and clear, everyone was stunned in silence.

"Vegeta don't tell me you believe in this legend of Super Nameks, your prediction about the Super Saiyan was wrong and so is this! No being will ever be strong, the people merely made up a lie to grab onto what little hope they have left in their pathetic lives!" Frieza's voice rose with each second. The soldiers now saw Vegeta smirking.

"Well if you think so, why don't you wait for this Super Namek to challenge you? I'm sure your soldiers would be impressed seeing their master fight and prove his pride. A true warrior fears nothing and accepts any challenge!"

Frieza silence Vegeta by raising his power. "Vegeta do you see my power! This isn't even my full power and yet I'm already the strongest being in the universe! I have nothing to prove to anyone!"

Vegeta eyes went up from Frieza towards the soldiers around Frieza floating in space, "Do you hear that? You are slaves to a coward how lower must all of you be!"

"Enough Vegeta! I tolerated enough backtalk from you!" Frieza lifted his finger a ball began to appear. "I will kill you all right here."

"He's got a point baby brother."

Frieza stopped as he recognized that voice. He looked below his ship was Cooler's ship, "I heard everything and I agree with Vegeta you are a coward nothing more in this universe."

How dare you Cooler! I am Frieza the most strongest in the universe!" Frieza screamed his anger for his big brother was obvious to everyone around him, something that Vegeta know too well.

Frieza noticed Vegeta smirking, "Wipe that smile off your face! You have no business mocking me!" Frieza turned back to Cooler "And you have no business ordering me around!"

"I do Frieza."

Frieza turned around his father King Cold arrived nodded his head disapprovingly.

Frieza's anger began to boil upon seeing the two people stronger than him. "What are you all doing here anyway?"

"Someone send us a transmission to concerning your rule being questioned by your lack of bravery. I must admit whoever sent it to us was right to do so, you have tainted our family's name by your cowardice." King Cold responded standing in the front of his ship which overshadowed Frieza's and Cooler's.

"Father I have nothing to prove these weaklings serve me! I have the respect!"

"They follow you out of fear not respect." Cooler responded as he cut off Frieza's speech.

"Judging by Vegeta's lack of obedience I say you must be losing power and influence over everyone." King Cold stated.

Frieza turned around when he heard murmurs coming from his troops.

"Silence all of you! I will not allow you to treat me that way!" Frieza fired a Ki wave at his troops killing most of them off.

"So quick to lose your temper over matters that can be handled by intelligence. You haven't grown up at all baby brother." Cooler said as he glared at Frieza who shot him one back.

Frieza turned to face Vegeta "Very well, I will not wait for this Super Namek to show up…I will go down there myself destroying everything until he shows up!"

Vegeta heard the words and quickly lost his temper. 'No my plan worked out too well. Frieza was supposed to wait and take his anger out on Cooler and Cold.' He thought of a way out.

Frieza's blood boiled, "First I will exterminate these three monkeys no one will get away with mocking me!"

"I agree these saiyans must learn their place, no one dares insult my family. I'll join you Frieza." King Cold took off his cape and raised his power that broke a thousand scouters on the soilders.

Cooler rose and destroyed the saiyans space pods with a flick of his hand. "We wouldn't want you to get away from us, it be rude to ignore a challenge from royal blood."

"Soilders descend down into Namek, kill anyone that doesn't know about the Super Namek, I'll be down in a moment." Frieza ordered while not taking his eyes off Vegeta. King Cold and Cooler sent theirs to join Frieza's army.

All three saiyans raised their power as far as they could.

"I must thank you three, for bringing my family together, we'll end this quickly." King Cold said.

All three saiyans backed away from the frost demons, their eyes glowed red.

"Hold them off until Kakarot returns with immortality for all of us." Vegeta said as he flew off at Frieza.

Raditz nodded and hoped Vegeta's plan actually worked this time, he went towards King Cold.

Nappa stared at Cooler, a grin slowly showed up before appearing before Nappa striking him with a strong knee that silence Nappa's growls.

"Come on monkey! I want to be able hear your cry for mercy before showing your blood!"

Cooler's tail strike Nappa from behind sending him tumbling closer to Cooler, he caught Nappa by his hand as he step aside, then he followed by repeatedly hitting Nappa's stomach. Each blow felt like an anvil to Nappa, he was slowly losing conscious from each hit.

Cooler leaned in to see Nappa's face filled with pain, striking once more Nappa open his mouth to spit at Cooler, "Break Cannon!" Cooler's head felt the impact of the blue beam, powering on through Cooler pushed the beam away towards Nappa's mouth, his eyes widen and quickly stopped his Break Cannon.

He felt Cooler's hand grabbed his mouth, Cooler's eyes peered into Nappa's. "You will suffer for your disrespect. He starting to crush Nappa's jaw, he felt the grip cutting off his air supply, he tried to breathe through his nose, however the pain began to make him feel dizzy.

Grinning evilly Cooler gripped tighter, the force of his power was getting stronger by each moment. "In a few seconds monkey you'll either die from lack of oxygen or have your jaw completely shatter, which do you think will be fitting for you?"

Nappa's punched at Cooler's midsection only his strength was draining quickly, he muffled something at Cooler.

Cooler looked amused, "What was that saiyan? Are you begging for mercy or praying for a quick death?"

Nappa's eyes shot forth two beams that took Cooler by surprise, he recovered his arm and ducked quickly kicking at Nappa's knee. Taking the pain, Nappa flew up speeding to take off, his breathing device was not damaged, though he coughed a bit from time to time now. He peered over his shoulder to see Cooler gone and appear before him as he turned around to where he was flying.

Cooler simply smack Nappa away and put his foot at Nappa's abdomen, his power sent Nappa falling through the middle of Frieza's ship, making a hole as he fell floor by floor, as he reach the base of the ship with nothing stopping his fall, he reacted quickly and shot straight at Cooler his head striking at Cooler's jaw.

Not flinching even slightly at Nappa's attack, Cooler's expression quickly showed boredom. "That's all the saiyans are good for, their constantly thinking of senseless battles against their superiors."

"Grrrr!" Nappa's blood boiled at the insult and his lack of power, "I'll show you what saiyans are capable of!" Nappa continued punching at Cooler, he felt he was punching cement, each blow hurt his fists, Cooler getting tired of him simply shot some laser beams at Nappa. He started to fall at the Frieza's ship until Cooler grabbed him by his leg. "Can't have you causing destruction of my family property even if it is Frieza's." Cooler swung Nappa away at Frieza who was in the middle of pummeling Vegeta.

Frieza ducked out of the way when he sent Vegeta away by one of his attacks. "Watch it Cooler! I won't tolerate your trash heading my way!"

Cooler ignored Frieza's speech he simply pushed past him as he flew to finish off Nappa. Vegeta chuckled at the sight of Frieza being shown disrespect. "Why are you laughing at Vegeta! Have you forgotten I'm your master and you're nothing but an ungrateful monkey!" Frieza's eye widen with anger as veins appeared on his body.

Vegeta wiped the blood from his forehead that stated to fall to his eyes, his armor was close to shattered, with a few of his blood stained on his chest piece. "You expect me to show respect toward a coward that even his own family hates him?" Laughing at Frieza's expression of shock and hatred. "Frieza you're not lore of the universe or master of anything, your power is meaningless without respect."

Frieza flew for Vegeta in the heat of his anger, anticipating this Vegeta moved away and launched a bright purple blast at Frieza from his hands. Frieza caught off guard flew away a few meters.

Just then his scouter picked up a hundred power levels, he turned away seeing a group of rebels starting to attack his ship and seeing his soilders fighting the onslaught. He looked at Namek still intact.

"YOU! You were the one that called my family to know my plans! You contacted the rebels to fight against me!"

Vegeta shot another one of his attacks having Frieza take the blast not caring about dodging, he kept his hateful stare at Vegeta. "You catch on quickly Frieza, I was the one that started all of this! See around you Frieza your might being crumbled, everyone knows about your family disowning you for your incompetence! Your plans are nothing but a cry of help from your family!"

Frieza's anger reach new heights as he raised his power, throwing Vegeta farther way as he power continued to rise.

"What-what's happening? Frieza he's getting more powerful!" Vegeta said in amazement as he saw Frieza's armor explode.

A purple aura surrounded Frieza, his muscles expanded and grew, his arms and leg followed in length, Frieza's height doubled with his horns turning into bull horns, his screams were heard by everyone, noting Frieza's power was nothing compared to Cooler's and Cold's the soilders and rebels ignored him and continued to fight. The shockwaves pushed away all the weak fighters, Vegeta stood around standing still unable to believe Frieza's form, he suddenly remembered Kakarot and his kid collecting the Dragon Balls for his immorality.

A smile spread across his face at the fact of fighting Frieza in this form, confident that everyone will see him destroy Frieza. "That's right Frieza power up to your full power! All these people will see a power of the saiyan, I Prince Vegeta will exterminate you and your family as well! So go ahead and fight at your best it will only be more satisfying to me."

Frieza's power stopped growing, he frown at hearing Vegeta's response not quite what he expected. "Vegeta I have more power than this, you are not worthy to see my final form, you will die here!" Frieza said as he moved toward Vegeta who sent his Galick Gun Frieza's way.

"That attack is nothing before me!" stated Frieza as he flicked it aside.

Vegeta grew angry and went to attack, Frieza finally smiled at seeing the reaction he wanted, anger in fear in the prince's eyes. He met Vegeta with his own fist reaching Vegeta's face first. Frieza swung his left leg to Vegeta's side, making him double over in pain.

Vegeta try to stand straight but fail, he heard Frieza' laugh. "How worthless you turned out to be!" Vegeta didn't want to hear anymore he went to Frieza a Ki blast in his left hand then he threw it at Frieza's feet surprising him for a moment before he felt his punches at his chest.

Vegeta then continued to punch Frieza in vain before feeling a smack by Frieza's own hand. "I will enjoy tormenting you day and night! Forever! You'll be begging for death!"

"I will not make any plans that far into the future Frieza! Just wait I have a way to defeat you once and for all!" Vegeta stated. Intrigued Frieza walk towards him seeing him make a defensive stance.

"Do tell Vegeta how do you plan on making a monkey become strong enough to challenge me? The strongest being in the universe!"

Vegeta kept silent and answered with a few blasts that detonated when they touched Frieza's body.

* * *

Raditz now struggled in vain to defend from the onslaught of King Cold, his power overshadowed Raditz's he ducked an elbow but felt his spine crack by King Cold's tail. He took a step back and threw a bright sphere of purple at Raditz. "My race is superior to all! Yours is a laughing stock to the galaxy. I can understand why your family would disown such a weakling, at least my disowned child is strong enough to fight and rule worlds."

Raditz was hit by the sphere however King Cold's words dealt him more pain than he ever felt in his life. "You're wrong!" Raditz was floating in space his armor already torn, his will being crushed by all the power around him.

He noticed the rebels fighting in vain for what they believed, they wanted freedom from the oppression of the frost demons. He knew the hardships they face, the constant dread of fear striking one's mind. All his life killing and bleeding was more natural than eating or sleeping. Raditz felt Vegeta's and Nappa's power draining quickly, they were dying, yet they were glad to fight, their dream to challenge them had come true. He knew deep inside himself that they could make a difference, he was sure their reign would end soon, he had hoped and that was enough for him.

"I am more powerful than I ever thought I could become! I'll prove it to you demon! Shining Friday!" Raditz's hands shook with lighting as a pink sphere appeared, only this time it was larger, more unstable and bright than before. "Why don't you go to HELL!" Raditz hurled with all his might ignoring the pain in his spine, the sphere spanned rapidly at King Cold who looked unafraid.

Sighing King Cold held at his hand to catch it. "Very well if you insist in trying to throw your life in vain, I'll be happy to assist you." However he felt the immense power his attack emitted. The sphere exploded into a blinding presence of pink, the light lighted the dark space for a moment, and the explosion send shock waves everyone.

King Cold still standing in his same position looked unharmed, Raditz stared at Cold's right arm noticing he was grabbing it in pain. His entire right arm was heavily bruised and bleeding from his fingertips, trying to lift or better yet move his right arm, only to close his eyes in pain. King Cold open his eyes seeing Raditz rushing at him sending a kick at his right arm making him yelp in pain.

"Looks like even you're not even powerful as you though Cold." Raditz said softly as he put everything he had into his Shining Friday attack. He continued to hit King Cold's obvious weak spot, only to stop when he felt his gut punched knocking what little air he had left.

King Cold shook violently and began to counter. "Ignorant saiyan! I'm more powerful than you realize! I may have drop my guard but rest assure I will return my pain to you!" King Cold's tail wrapped around Raditz's left leg preventing him from escaping, he stood there taking each of King Cold's beatings.

Raditz tried desperately to fight back, however King Cold's body was nothing but a mountain to Raditz, with one punch to him he broke his left him. 'Damn what is this demon made of?' Raditz though and tried to fire another Ki blast at King Cold, noticing what would happen next, King Cold grabbed Raditz's right wrist.

"Are you ready to die saiyan?" King Cold questioned. He frown upon the lack of answer Raditz gave by his groans of pain, he Knee Raditz's abdomen leaving a hole in his saiyan armor.

King Cold's let go when he felt a few shots of laser from behind him. He saw the rebels of Frieza's, Cooler's and his own empire.

"Fire! Fire! Don't hold back!" One of the commanders ordered.

Raditz took this chance and flew off. He saw Frieza and Cooler blocking his path to Planet Namek. "Where do you think you're going saiyan trash?" Cooler asked and swung Raditz back down, Frieza flew behind Raditz and elbow his back further causing damage to his spine. "I believe my brother asked you a question." Frieza said evilly as he threw Raditz back to Cooler who sending him back down with another punch.

Raditz's body began to descend towards Frieza's way, Raditz stopped midway and stretched both his arms to each of their side, and he fired a dark purple wave from his hands to each of their ways. "Die you demons!" The Ki blast went to Frieza and Cooler, they only smiled and took the blast. After that Raditz continued to launch another round, he turned to see Frieza, the smoke cleared and he appeared without a scratch.

Raditz looking afraid quickly turned to Cooler's side and saw him floating in space without any damage. Cooler smirked and pointing at Raditz, who quickly placed his hands in front of him to guard whatever attack Cooler sent his way.

Eyes widen and blood spilling out, Raditz looked at his left shoulder seeing a hole appear, and the bright purple beam but through cleaning. He turned to Frieza seeing him firing his Death Beam. Raditz growled "No! I will not be left a mockery!" Raditz flew away back noticed Cooler beat him to the west direction he was headed, turning quickly towards north, Frieza appeared waving a finger in a mocking way.

Raditz dashed quickly opposite only to stop in time and duck Cooler's Ki blast, anticipating Frieza he flipped away, Frieza collided with Cooler.

"Watch it Frieza pay more attention!" Cooler yelled as he pushed Frieza away.

Catching his breath Raditz eyed them for a moment. "Where are Vegeta and Nappa?"

Frieza turned to Raditz laughing for a moment. "I believe their on their way to hell as we speak!"

The revelation shocked Raditz, paralyzed with fear he didn't see Cooler preparing his attack, before Frieza stopped him. "Wait Cooler I want to ask him a question before dismissing him permanently."

Cooler looked at his brother in disgust, "What makes you think I would ever listen to you?"

Frieza cranked his neck to look at Cooler. "I'm ordering you to stand down! I have business with this monkey!"

Raditz watched the bickering between both brothers and had an idea, they were just like him and Goku. He would have to act fast since King Cold killed more than half of the rebels.

Taking a deep breathe in he prayed this would work. "Frieza I will not submit or follow you anymore! Instead I will bow to Lord Cooler! Ruler of the universe!"

A shocked look at Frieza's face, he quickly laid out Raditz with a swift hit from his fist at Raditz head, blood falling from his mouth, he resolved to keep going.

"You will answer to me! Not my pathetic brother!" Frieza's words were heard by Cooler who didn't take lightly to that insult. Cooler appeared from behind using both of his fists to hit Frieza's cranium.

"Respect your big brother or else I will have to inflict pain in front of your underlings." Cooler ordered.

Raditz inwardly smiled at his plan taking root. 'Now to push farther.'

"Lord Cooler my apologies for my earlier disrespect, please have mercy upon me and take me in as part of your army!" Raditz stepped down onto the top of Cooler's ship bowing before him.

A vein appeared on Frieza's forehead in anger by his defiance, "I'll teach you to submit to others! I am your only master! I have exterminated the saiyan race you are all my slaves for eternity!"

Frieza flew for Raditz "Now you'll die for your disobedience filthy monkey!"

At that moment Frieza threw a pink wave for Raditz. "Try my Punishing Blaster!"

Raditz stayed in his bowing position he lifted his head in time to see Cooler saving him, he caught Frieza's attack in his hand and throwing it back towards Frieza.

"What are you doing!" Frieza yelled in an annoyed tone.

"I don't care for the saiyan." Cooler said as he out down his arm. "I have stopped the bald brute from wrecking your ship earlier and I demand you do the same. If your attacked reached him then it would have destroyed my entire ship. Use your head instead of rushing in blindly into a battle foolish brother."

Frieza noticed the fighting stop, his soilders saw Frieza being looked down to and disrespecting made them stare in amazement. Frieza knew he was losing control. 'If I let Cooler get away with that remark I'll lose more of my troops, if I can defeat him in front of everyone then that will cement my status as the ultimate being.' Frieza smiled wickedly at his thought.

Frieza flew directly at Cooler knocking him off his feet and continued to battle him.

"What's that meaning of this Frieza?" Cooler questioned while paying back Frieza's attack with a strong punch for his face.

Frieza stepped back and continued to throw another Punishing Blaster. "I think it's time we settle this dispute about who's the strongest in the universe!" he fired his attack only to see Cooler catch it again, Frieza smiled seeing his plan worked out. He rushed in hitting Cooler with a head butt, as Cooler guessed this moved and at the last minute launched Frieza's Punishing Blaster up into the air, Cooler then grabbed Frieza's horns and buried his face with his knee.

"Frieza I expected more from you! Guess it's my fault for having my expectations high." Cooler said while gripping Frieza's shoulders and head-butted Frieza's nose.

Frieza forced Cooler to let go by attacking his torso with a few hits, which he took without feeling much pain. "Frieza if that's all you got then this will last a few seconds." Frieza gagged in pain from Cooler's own fists.

"Curse you Cooler!" said Frieza while he dropped Cooler by wrapping Cooler's ankle making him slip and lose his grip on the horns. Frieza powered up an energy wave in his hands while Cooler flew for him. "You have no idea how long I dreamt for your demise at my own hand!" Frieza admitted while waiting for Cooler to be close enough for striking distance, "Killer Ball!" Frieza had thrown a full powered barrage energy wave; Cooler easily dodged each blast that hit a few unlucky soldiers from Cooler's army.

Frieza then pushed forward determined to gore his own brother with his horns, Cooler laughed as he neared Frieza. "Was that your grand plan Frieza? I'm sure that impalement of yours would be the first thing that crossed your mind in a moment of desperation."

Cooler's words had struck Frieza's pride; he stopped which gave Cooler the opportunity to power up a full ball of Ki that dealt damage as it touched Frieza.

Smiling at Frieza's incompetence he went to the offense.

Raditz escaped quietly but with trouble over his wounds. 'Now to find Goku and Gohan, I hope they at least made some progress.' His thoughts were drowned out by the fighting in space.

The rebels bodies floated in space, ships were turned into scraps of metal, pleads of mercy were heard in the background. Luckily all of the Frost Demons troops had worn saiyan armor which made his escape easier in this twister of battles.

Raditz had entered Namek's atmosphere before losing consciousness and fell for Namek. His last sight was a beautiful green sky, with blue grass covering the floor. He could have sworn he saw the green man the earthlings called Piccolo, walking directly for him.

**Power Levels**

King Cold: 15,000,000

Cooler (5%): 7,000,000

Frieza (Second Form): 1,060,000

Frieza (First Form): 530,000

Vegeta: 20,000

Raditz: 11,000

Nappa: 7,500

Goku: 6,000

Gohan: 2,500

The reason the saiyans are so weak is because they haven't felt defeat from anybody until now, they will be more resolved to train and improve their power. The fight between Frieza and his family against the saiyans was mostly a beat down from the former, however their intention was not to win but to buy time and destroy Frieza's empire from the inside by getting his family involved which was Vegeta's plan all along.


	11. Chapter 11: From All Sides

**Chapter 11: From ****All Sides**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

Piccolo and Rhaita both descended down the burned ground they left a black hole from where they fired their attacks. Piccolo descended at the bottom of the crater looking for any signs of the Z Fighters. He picked up a handful of dirt inspecting it closely.

"Don't bother with that King Piccolo." Rhaita said as she lean against a tree away from the carter. "They're probably burned away to a crisp."

Piccolo ignored her and continued scanning the area until he growled in frustration. "They survive!"

"How is that possible? We would have sense their power, plus they were in no condition to escape with their own will." Rhaita said with a hint of fear in her voice.

Piccolo backhanded his fist to her destroying the tree as she crashed right through it.

"Don't underestimate these weaklings! They're like roaches, hard to kill and bothersome to my planet!" Piccolo floated up in the sky, the sun had already set which brought in the darkness. "We'll hunt them down again." His eyes fixed toward Rhaita as she struggled to get up. "Hurry up and follow me, I have to get you stronger, I won't allow you to fail me again."

He flew away with Rhaita following slowly behind him.

* * *

Krillin opened his eyes first; he sat up groaning in pain, his entire body hurt and battered.

"I'm glad to see you're awake." A voice said.

Krillin recognized the voice as he formed a small smile. "Hey Mr. Popo! I'm glad to see you're still alive! Where are we anyway?" He asked while looking toward his right he saw Chiaotzu, Master Roshi and Chi Chi sleeping soundly.

"I brought you all here in this cave with the aid of my magic carpet, this will serve as our hideout from Piccolo and his minions." Mr. Popo replied him while he went and gave Krillin a bottle of water.

He reached for it, "Thank you Mr. Popo. What about Kami where has Piccolo hidden him?"

"Piccolo has trapped him in the lookout, deep in the chambers guarded by his minions. Piccolo has spawned an entire army to overtake the world, we can't get close without attracting attention to ourselves, and we'll be outnumbered if we try to rescue him."

Krillin finished his drink and pondered what to do next. "I guess our best bet would be to…fight them all and hope for the best." He said gloomily.

"I'm afraid I must disagree with you Krillin, Piccolo has discovered the Hyperbolic Time Chamber."

"What's that?" Krillin asked afraid to hear the answer.

"A separate dimension from earth that allows a year's worth of training to be completed in just one day. Piccolo has used the two limits per life time; however he's trying to find a way to allow himself more limits. His power has vastly surpassed the saiyan called Vegeta during his first visit there. I'm afraid none of us can come close to him in power." Mr. Popo said.

Fear and hopelessness has surrounded the area, no one said anything for a few minutes.

"Then the Evil Containment Wave must be our best option."

Krillin and Mr. Popo turned to see Roshi lying awake having heard the entire conversation.

"Kami has already tried that technique during the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament; Piccolo will just reflect it back to you." Krillin pointed out.

"I know that, what I mean is I'll train you to master that technique, while I fight and keep him busy I'll launch it at him, while he's busy reflecting it back to me, you'll jump in from behind him and trap him with that bottle of water in your hand." Master Roshi said as he stood up, his entire body ached more so now that he was old.

Krillin was dead during the time Goku stopped the old King Piccolo years ago, now he had a chance to help out. "Got it Master Roshi, I promise I won't fail you."

Roshi smiled at his student's determination. "Come on let's get started in your training."

"Hey Mr. Popo would you mind watching over Chiaotzu and Chi Chi?" Krillin asked.

"Of course, go on and save the world Krillin." He replied with a smile.

"Thanks I promise not to let you or Goku down." Krillin responded and went to catch up to Master Roshi as he exited the cave.

* * *

*Planet Namek*

Goku and Gohan had stepped down in Planet Namek. The trees were long and slender with a blue ball of grass on the top; a few blue shrubs covered the area. They saw the green sky, a contrasting opposite to planet earth. They looked around for any signs of life.

Gohan sighed sadly, this place had reminded him of back home. Where his mom and friends are, he wondered what was happening at that moment.

Goku noticed his son's face, he understood what when through the young boy's mind. "Yeah I miss home too Gohan."

"Dad?" Gohan asked

"What is it Gohan?"

Gohan stared at the ground he was standing on. "When are we going home? I miss it already."

Goku hugged him, "I don't know exactly, but I promise you will return one day. This will all be over, in the mean time we have to collect the Dragon Balls. Hey it's just like my adventures when I was a kid remember?"

"I do it sounds awesome!" Gohan said with excitement in his voice.

"Great! Now if only we'll have an easier way to find the Dragon Balls, they could be anywhere!" Goku rose and cupped his hands to his eyes to block the areas taking use of his peripheral vision. "If only we had the Dragon Radar." Goku snapped his fingers. "I got it! Let's go ask the people around they must have a spare one lying around."

Gohan nodded in agreement and went with his dad, they started to fly over the land, their eyes were captivated by the strange planet's difference and similarity to their home. Goku concentrated on sensing a few power levels, he opened his eyes, "I sense a few around over to the west." Goku pointed ahead.

"Umm dad west is that way." Gohan pointed towards the left.

Goku laughed it off, "We spent all this time training that we didn't have time to bond, glad to know Chi Chi kept you in your studies!"

They changed their course towards west, the wind blew softly as Gohan had to keep his bangs away from his eyes. "Yeah, mom said she wants me to be a scholar when I grow up, she won't allow me to become a martial artist like you, she said it was uncivilized."

Goku laughed again "Hey we're here now."

They stopped and looked down to see a circular clayed formed home, with a few blue tinted windows in an oval form.

Gohan spotted a few green people planting, "Let's go meet them." He descended down, the Nameks noticed them approaching and walked towards them with a friendly smile.

"Welcome outsiders, allow me to introduce ourselves my name is Moori, and these two." He pointed to the smaller two nameks on his side. "On the left is Cargo."

"Hello." Cargo said.

"On my right is Dende."

Dende waved hello.

Goku smiled and wave to everyone. "Hello my name is Goku I'm a saiyan from eaoku I'everyone. "rth and this is my son Gohan!"

Gohan walked to them and shook each of their hands. "Hi nice to meet all of you."

"Earth? That must be a faraway place, why have you landed here?" Moori asked as he went down to plant some shrubs.

"Well we're on an adventure for the Dragon Balls, I want to wish back my friend Yamcha, restore everything that my world had endured by a threat from saiyans and.." Goku looked away shyly for a reason "Immortality?"

Moori stood to face Goku again. "I do love the first two wishes, truly an unselfish wish, however why is it you seek immortality as well?"

Goku's face turned serious he looked at Gohan already playing with Dende and Cargo by Moori's home.

"It's not really my choice, you see my home planet was attacked by a group called saiyans."

"I thought you said you were a saiyan from earth, why would these same ones be attacking their home?" Moori asked.

"Only I and my son are saiyans from earth. My brother arrived a year ago to convince me to join the ones that attacked to kill and spread destruction. I refused and fought him, I convinced him to stay so we could train to fight the other two saiyans that attacked us. They were really strong and we failed to beat them, they had my wife and forced me and my son to join them. They wanted the Dragon Balls for immortality so they can fight this Frieza guy."

Moori noticed as Goku talked his heart was sad, sacrificing his life for his friends and home.

"If I refuse he'll teleport with his friend to earth and blow it up. I have no choice but to obey him." As Goku said these words he balled his hands into fists and looked down on the floor in defeat. He looked up again when he felt Moori's hand resting on his shoulder.

"I understand your suffering Goku, I will spread the news to everyone throughout the village to help you. You have our permission to summon Porunga." Moori faced Cargo. "Cargo please come over here for a minute."

Cargo ran toward the two adults. "Yes Moori?"

"Cargo please spread the news to every namek to aid this young man in his quest to summon forth Porunga, go quickly please."

"Right away!" Cargo answered and speed off flying.

"Wow I'm glad to hear that!" Goku yelled.

Moori noticed Goku's smile had return.

"Is there any way we can pay you?"

"No need, it was my pleasure to provide you relief." Moori answered him.

Goku noticed the work they were doing before he arrived with Gohan. "I can help you plant your shrubs!"

Moori smiled at his kindness. "I'll be happy to accept Goku."

* * *

*King Kai's Planet*

"Oh dear I hope he knows what he's doing."

Yamcha stopped his sit ups at King Kai's sudden statement. "Hey King Kai is there something wrong with Goku?"

"He's going through with Vegeta's plan, I hoped he would take the wish for himself to find a way to stop them. He's simply too focused on saving earth!" King Kai replied while his antennas on his head continued to move.

Yamcha walked over to an empty chair "I've known Goku since he was a kid, trust me he'll find a way to crush those saiyans! He'll never let the entire earth down. By the way how's it going down there anyway?"

King Kai walked a few steps away, his antennas continued to move to find the location of earth. He sighed at the chaos down there. "Piccolo's minions have killed about 19% of the World's population, the rest are dying from hunger or natural disasters started by them."

Yamcha clenched his teeth at the horror his home was facing, he was filled with rage at being unable to help his friends. "I can't believe this! I finally get strong enough to help and I'm stuck here!"

King Kai understood Yamcha's predicament. "I know Yamcha, just be patient things will be looking up soon."

Yamcha nodded and started fidgeting with his fingers. "So um how's Bulma doing?" He asked casually.

King Kai grumbled over being used as a radio. "Hold on give me a minute."

After a few seconds Yamcha jumped out of his chair when King Kai replied.

"Yeah she's busy working on the ship and another one of the radars. I think she was crying earlier over her friends."

"Let me talk to her."

"No way out of the question! I'm not some radio or telephone to cure your boredom! Get back to training!" King Kai yelled at him.

"Come on! Just a minute to clue her in about the stuff that's been happening!" Yamcha said as he pleaded his case.

King Kai stood quiet for a moment. "Well I suppose so."

Yamcha patted King Kai's back "Alright thanks King Kai!"

"Not so fast Yamcha."

"What's wrong?"

King Kai snickered "In exchange I want you to tell me a couple of jokes!"

Yamcha's mouth fell down "I must have told you like over a hundred jokes by now!"

King Kai sheepishly laugh "I can't help it you're so gosh darn funny! Now tell me some new ones I don't want to hear any old ones."

Yamcha stammered in surprise as he thought of new ones that came to his head. He really wanted to talk to her.

King Kai snickered again "Or if you don't have any at the moment you could always hit yourself again when you crash into my car, home or ground! That never gets old!"

Yamcha fumed and grumbled. "Just give me a few minutes King Kai I'll think of something." He began taking off the bandages when he overdid his Kaioken technique he hadn't master times three yet.

* * *

*Planet Namek*

"There all finished Moori!" Goku exclaimed while dusting off the dirt in his hands.

"Thank you for all your help Goku." Moori went inside and brought out a Dragon Ball and gave it to him.

"Thanks Moori! Gohan it's time to go now!" Goku yelled out to his son. His eyes widen when he saw five people dropping down from the sky. "Who are they?" Goku and Moori went over to investigate.

Three of them wore saiyan armor but they didn't look like saiyans at all, they looked more alien like. The other two lying next to them covered in wounds looked like ordinary people, they wore raggedy clothing, Goku thought they hadn't eaten in days, as he saw their ribs and bones.

"What is happening in the sky?" Moori asked terrified as more bodies dropped down all over Namek's surface. Goku then heard a twisted laugh.

Two soldiers were alive and laughing at the carnage, they dropped in the front of Moori's home.

"Who are you guys? Why are you here?" Goku questioned. He sensed their power was filled with malice.

"We are here by the orders of Lord Frieza to find the Super Namekian."

Goku saw the way these two soilders looked, one of them had a red face with yellow eyes, it snarled while pressing a button on its scouter. The one that answered had light blue skin, with two horns extending from his forehead, he had a purplish white hair that connected to his moustache.

Moori coughed slightly and looked at them. "Please leave, the Super Namek that you requested is long gone, he is nowhere to be found."

The blue skinned one raised his hand at Moori. "Liar bring the coward out or-"

Goku made him stopped talking by knocking him out with a strong kick to his face.

The other red soldier went for the children, Gohan anticipated this and waited for him to fire a blast from his hand, Gohan took Dende and brought him away from the blast radius, Gohan then dodged the second blast and kicked his hand away, using that moment Gohan landed a few punches before finishing him off by throwing him away with his Shining Friday.

"Good job Gohan." Goku patted his head and looked over to Moori and Dende. "Are you guys alright?"

Moori checked Dende for any injuries and then looked at himself before responding. "We're alright Goku thank you for your help."

"Dad should we go check up on the others?" Gohan asked while pointing above.

"No Gohan. Vegeta said he wanted us to gather the Dragon Balls and make the wish as soon as possible, we better hurry though…Dende look out!" Goku ran across to the other side pushing Dende down in the process getting his chest blasted through by a bright purple beam that exited through his chest.

Goku fell with a thud, everyone looked in surprised at the killer while Gohan's eyes filled with tears.

"Look at that I killed another meat bag!" The purple soldier that fired landed across from everyone. He wore white gloves and boots, his skull extended back covered in yellow spots. He looked at his defeated companions before speaking. "Unlike these two I'm much stronger! My name is Appule one of Lord Frieza's strongest soldiers, now tell me where I can find this Super Namek or perish like your friend over there!"

Goku coughed and tried to sit up but didn't have the strength to do so. "Go-Gohan! Run-run away from here with the Dragon Ball…"

"But dad!?"

"Go now Gohan!" Goku yelled while he tried to cover the hole in his chest. "We need to-to make our wish!"

Gohan's tears fell to the ground his power rising within himself but understood his mother's teaching to wait for the right moment to attack never to barge through in blind anger. Gohan faced Appule who simply ran to hit Gohan.

However Appule fell backwards, Gohan open his eyes and saw Moori saved him. "Go now child, I will hold him off, please hurry to your safety!" Appule started to get back up and began pounding at Moori's face.

Gohan couldn't bear to see anymore and took off with the Dragon Ball in his hand.

Goku began crawling to help Moori but every movement began hurting his entire body, bloody began flowing from his chest, 'I got to help Moori.' Goku thought before enduring the pain.

"Hold on I can heal you." Dende said as he ran towards Goku, he stretch out his hands on Goku, a bright light surrounding his body, Goku felt the pain decreasing while his power increased thanks to his Zenkai ability. The hold disappeared and blood stopped. Suddenly Goku went towards Appule, his scouter beeped alerting him the presence of Goku.

"What but how did you recover so quickly?" Appule asked in rage as he began firing a few barrage blasts. Goku dodged each one, carrying Moori on his left shoulder.

"It's thanks to these innocent people help that I recovered fast. You and your gang of pirates won't get away with this kind of cruelty any longer!" Goku raised his power to new limits and by one second Goku rushed at Appule kneeing him in his gut, his armor broke by the force of Goku's strength.

"No…no….you are no match for me!" Appule screeched, he attempted to hit Goku but he blocked it and dropped him down with a backhand laying him down completely. Appule stood up throwing a few jabs at Goku who dodged them all fairly quickly.

By the 12th punch Goku had enough of wasting time and caught it with his right hand. "I'm more than a match for you, you're beaten just give up and leave these people in peace!"

Appule struggled from his grip and replied by swinging his leg toward Goku. He didn't feel the kick at all which surprised Appule.

"Fine then, have it your way!" Goku threw one punch at Appule's face, which shook the land for a few seconds.

Appule fell to the ground in defeat.

Goku put down Moori a few feet away, Dende came running to heal his fallen brother. "I'm sorry my visiting here has brought you trouble, I promise to defeat all these soldiers from your planet."

Just like Goku, Moori stood up feeling all better. "I'm grateful for your help Goku, do not worry we have a few namek warriors of our own to provide you assistance. In fact I have an idea."

Moori brought Dende close to Goku. "Please bring Goku to Elder Guru, he will unlock his hidden power. It should be more than enough to defeat the menace plaguing both of our planets."

Overhearing this Goku got excited over the opportunity to get stronger to save everyone. "Really?! Is this Elder Guru really that strong? I don't think I'll have enough time to train though."

Moori laughed slightly. "Elder Guru is the wisest of all our people. He will simply find your latent power and bring it out of you. He also has a Dragon Ball in his possession."

"Then I better get going." Goku picked up Dende. "Trust me we'll be going a lot faster this way, plus I need to find Gohan soon. Thanks for everything Moori!" Goku waved as he speed off toward the direction Dende was telling him.

* * *

Just then Vegeta and Nappa appeared on Namek by their Instant Transmission. Sporting new saiyan armor, their bodies recovered by their beating by Frieza's family. Vegeta could still remember the way they were manhandled by Frieza and Cooler. The combination of the Death Ball from both brothers. Luckily they escaped in time and appeared on Frieza Planet 79, they went straight toward the healing chambers to recover.

"I can't believe I reduced myself to such a cowardly act!" Vegeta yelled to no one in particular. "Soon they will pay for humiliating the prince of all saiyans!" His power grew out of control destroying a few rock formations nearby. "And why is this place intact? Why haven't Kakarot and the boy destroyed this place already." A look of disgust appeared on his face.

Nappa stood quietly allowing Vegeta to blow off some steam. "Hey Vegeta, I can sense the brat's power level close to us, should we go find him?"

Vegeta took off for Gohan not bothering to give him an answer, Nappa followed behind him.

Gohan had collected two Dragon Balls already, the village he left gave it to him without trouble thanks to Cargo.

"Maybe I should go back to my dad and help him." Gohan frown knowing he couldn't make a difference with his power. "No I'm sure my dad can beat a monster like him easily." Gohan flew faster hoping to reach the next village in time.

"Oh no its Vegeta and Nappa!" Gohan stopped when he sensed them coming for him. "I got to hide quickly." Looking at a cave nearby he flew right for it, concealing his power as low as he could. He felt the sudden increase in both of their power. "Please don't find me."

Just then the entire cave starting to fall apart in pieces. Nappa called out to him, "Come out boy I know you're in there or do you want to be crushed by the falling boulders!" Nappa laughed at the thought.

Gohan came out a moment later. "Ok I'm here now what?"

Vegeta walked forward "You and your father are a disgrace!" Vegeta caught him off guard and attack Gohan. "All this time wasted and you managed to collect only two! Where's your pride you insignificant weakling!" Vegeta landed another blow to Gohan's head.

Sensing a group of power levels nearby Vegeta smirked. "Nappa! Carry the boy with you; I want to show him how we saiyans handle business. Leave the Dragon Balls inside that cave; nobody would think to search for them inside that demolished structure."

"Sure thing Vegeta." Nappa picked up the struggling Gohan. "You better learn your place kid, or else I'll crush you like a bug!"

"I'm not afraid of you!" Gohan retorted.

Laughing Nappa landed a hard fist that left Gohan dazed.

Vegeta flew ahead of them noticing the pile of bodies falling from space were already scattered throughout Namek. "Seems like the fun has begun…just wait Frieza I will soon teach you not to make a mockery of my pride."

Nappa along with Gohan caught up to Vegeta. They looked down at the crowd of namekians staring in wonder over the new arrivals.

"Seems like they were expecting us." Nappa replied while eyeing which one he would kill first.

"Then let's welcome them to our presence shall we?" Vegeta flew down in speed that knocked a few namekians to the floor. "Here is my gift to you weaklings!" Vegeta threw two orbs toward their home that destroyed them and the few nameks still inside.

"No stop it!" Gohan yelled as he watched the destruction commence.

"Kid you should be enjoying this! I know I am!" Nappa laughed and when flying through the homes, he spotted a few namekian kids hiding behind the tree. "I see you! Lifting two fingers up he yelled in delight "Exploding Wave!"

The yelling was drowned out by the explosion, the namekian kids and adults disappeared as the blast caught them, fire appear as the grass and trees caught by a few sparks, soon spreading toward their gardens before a few nameks were covered in flames themselves.

"Stop this madness you fiends!" A namekian warrior appeared wearing brown baggy pants and a yellow vest.

Nappa happily fired his Exploding Wave again but the warrior got out of the way and landed a kick to Nappa's side.

"Is that all you got?" Nappa reached for the warriors head. "I'll show you not to mess with a saiyan elite!" Nappa's hand was dripping blood as he squished his head with little effort.

Gohan seeing the scene only began getting angrier. "No stop this now!" Gohan tried to punch Nappa with all his might.

"Kid you're really getting on my nerves! I think I better show you what happens to crying brats!" He threw him threw a mountain, Nappa saw him crash through the rocks brushing against his skin making him bruised and allowing blood to fall from each cuts.

"Nappa enough games it's time to leave." Vegeta said as he exited one of the nameks homes, with the six star dragon ball in his left hand and dragging another namekian warrior along with his right hand. "We got what we came here for, time to move on to the next village and pick up that saiyan trash. I want him to witness all this destruction. I will not allow one saiyan to show a hint of kindness or mercy!"

Throwing a few boulders off him Gohan saw the village in ruins. Nappa and Vegeta laughed over the destruction they caused. Gohan ran towards them his body engulfed in a bright light.

"Look at that Vegeta! The kid is angry." Nappa said while getting ready to attack.

"Leave him to me, I'll show him how hopelessly outclass he is." Vegeta flew to meet Gohan, they collided Gohan threw fast punches, which Vegeta dodged with no problem. "Here kid this is how it's done!" Vegeta's onslaught proved too much as Gohan felt bombarded with endless punches, before getting lucky as he caught one of his fists.

"Take this this!" Gohan put all his power into a strong punch for Vegeta's mid-section. Surprising the prince.

"Well seems you're not so hopeless after all." Vegeta cupped both his hands and threw them upon Gohan's head that landed him in the sea.

"No your place child, you are here to serve me and do as I command, I order you to get up we got work to do." Waiting for a response Vegeta lost his patience. "Very well."

Vegeta threw a Ki blast down the sea that exploded as it hit the seabed throwing up Gohan into dry land.

Smirking at the injured Gohan he picked up the Dragon Ball he killed for. "Nappa pick him up, I can sense the others nearby they must have another Dragon Ball for us."

As Nappa walked over to the unconscious Gohan, Vegeta placed his free hand over where Gohan punched him.

'Seems this kid has hidden power that he unleashes when push through his limits.'

* * *

Goku was flying with Dende in his arms, he stopped in midflight. 'No that was Vegeta's and Nappa's power just now. Gohan's too.'

"What's wrong Goku?" Dende asked as they stopped over to Guru's place. "Are there more of those soldiers?" Dende looked over upon the increased of dead bodies over Namek, the smell of the dead began stinking up the entire planet. He had never seen anyone killed so savagely and the fallen bodies from the sky has put extreme fear into his heart. He trembled at what he imagined who or what was causing this horror.

Goku felt Dende trembling in his arms. "It's my son and those saiyans I told Moori, they landed but I can't sense my brother Raditz."

"What should we do?"

Goku thought for a moment before changing his direction. "Meeting Guru will have to wait, I got to save my son!"

Dende nodded in understanding.

Goku flew as fast as he could to his location, 'This is bad I can sense his power dropping, I hope I'm not too late.' He stopped upon a destroyed village, the entire place was burning up. Dende choked in tears over his brothers. Just like Earth. 'No I will not let Namek to suffer the same fate. I got to beat Vegeta and Nappa as quickly as I can.' His fists were clenched with his power rising. He stopped when he saw a stranger approach him then he saw him throw a few Ki waves.

"Looks like we got company!" Goku held Dende tightly and dodged each blast before the soldier came rushing with his attack. "Who are you?" he asked as he dodged each attack while not letting Dende to get hit.

The soldier stopped for a moment. "My name is Cui! I'm an elite solider of Lord Frieza I was sent here to exterminate weak saiyan called Raditz."

'Oh no Raditz! He's still alive I have to find him.' Goku's thoughts ended when Cui landed a straight punch. "Now I don't know you, but I can tell you're not serving Lord Frieza, which means you'll be done away with!"

The impact sent him flying away toward another island. Cui raised his power which made Goku realize something 'His power is equal to that of Vegeta when he arrived on earth!'

"Dende I want you to hide, this guy's power is the same as the one that beat me back on Earth. Don't come out until all this is over!" Goku stretched his limps before leaving Dende behind to confront Cui. "Ok Cui, no holding back I will do all I can to stop you!"

Cui turned on his scouter to feel his power. "Hmmm your power is 17,000! Impressive but it's still nothing before me!" Cui went over to Goku attempting to overpower Goku with his power.

Goku focused on Cui's fighting style, he ducked missing Cui's elbow, Goku swung one of his legs to kick him. After that Goku stood on top of Cui and delivered a forearm toward Cui's head before hitting the ground.

"Not bad, however try to dodge this move! It's my full powered energy ball!" His eyes went to his hand that appeared a dark purple ball, he went to look at Goku again only to see him disappear? "Where did you go?"

"Right here actually." Goku responded, he kicked Cui's hand away that contained his attack, the ball fell and went for the sky. "You should really focus on your opponent so this doesn't happen. Don't go for Ki blasts without making sure of your opponent's speed."

Cui went swinging into empty air as Goku predicted his attack and disappeared again. "Come back here!" Cui decided to turned on his scouter but felt his own head. "What? Where is it?"

"I got it!" Goku stood away from him with his scouter in his hand. "Try to keep this better secure."

Cui's face was blank, then he continued to punch again. "Shut up how dare you play around!"

Goku flip backwards and took a step back before he launched himself toward Cui's body, he grab him by his right ankle and began spinning him around.

"Wahhhhhh!" Cui screamed as he saw he was spun around.

"Haaaa!" Goku let go throwing Cui across several feet away, he went through a few boulders before falling down into the sea.

Goku flew to Cui's location. "Come out I know you're not beat yet. That was just a warm up wasn't it?"

Cui vegan growing frustrated by Goku's uncaring attitude. "I'll show you not to take me lightly!" Cui threw an energy wave for Goku. "Try to take this head on!"

"No thanks I'm guessing you're angry right?" Goku got out of the beam's path. "Whoa that was a close one!"

Taking this opportunity Cui left the water as he tackled Goku but missed when Goku used his Afterimage technique. "You-You-you-you!" Cui was unable to finish his sentence since Goku went striking Cui's body.

"Got cha!" Cui grabbed Goku's wrists.

"I don't think so Cui." Goku replied confidently. He flew up towards the sky bringing Cui along before he flew back down prompting Cui to let go out of instinct.

Goku's arms glowed yellow as he began throwing a few blasts of his own that reached Cui in no time. "If you give up we can stop this senseless fight, I already know I won."

As the smoke cleared Cui looked unharmed except for a few scratches on his armor and face. "You're not ordinary at all aren't you?" Cui then flew around Goku. "It'll be more satisfying when I finish you!"

Goku turned in time as he collided blow by blow with Cui, however his strikes hurted Goku more than he thought. Cui got a few good hits in before seeing he drew first blood as Goku's forehead began taking the most blows.

"Now to finish you! Full powered Energy Wave!"

Goku's tilted his head toward the left, and attacked Cui's stomach. "You should make your attacks seem less obvious, I'm always on my guard against close range blasts."

Cui's mouth only spit when Goku's fist entered deep in his stomach, he could feel his intestines rearrange themselves when Goku decided to continue his attack on his already weaken spot.

"No this won't be the end for me!" Cui grabbed Goku's hair and pulled as hard as he could over his head throwing Goku down on land.

With a heavy thud Goku saw Cui approach him upside down, quickly getting up he landed another kick to Cui's stomach. "That was a cheap trick!" Goku saw a fear of his hairs on the ground. "Don't you have any honor at all?"

Cui laughed at that question. "No I'm a soldier I have no room for such useless emotions!" Cui stop and fired a finger beam to Goku's head.

"Figured as much." Goku responded. He levitated from the floor to escape Cui's second wave of Ki blasts.

Cui threw one after another hoping one would hit Goku. "Grrr Hold still already!"

Goku continued flying around Cui "No way I don't want you to kill me! Oh another tip it's not so smart wasting your energy like that it could drain you pretty quickly!"

Cui stopped he already felt out of breathe already. "Curse you!"

"That's not nice. Then again this won't be either!" Goku zoomed Toward Cui throwing a powerful right hook that dislocated Cui's jaw as he fell hear to the ground. Cui's eyed him in fear and began whimpering as Goku neared him, his hand formed a ball of energy.

"No please spare my life I beg of you! I'll give up my ways I'll join you in taking down Lord Frieza!" Cui pleaded as h covered his entire body with his arms and knees. Goku smiled and threw the ball at a mountain destroying it.

"You'll learn your lesson, here." Goku extended his hand toward him.

Cui took it and stood up unsure on how to proceed.

"I accept your help Cui, let's go stop this carnage once and for all!" Goku's hand still grip Cui's and he focused for Dende's power first.

Before Cui could say anything Goku took off with Cui in his hand being forced to follow him. 'What a weird…and dumb person.' Cui thought as he took his hand back and flew alongside Goku.

**Power Levels:**

Piccolo: ? ? ?

Vegeta (Zenkai): 29,000

Nappa (Zenkai): 19,000

Cui: 18,000

Goku (Zenkai): 17,000

Gohan (Mad): 10,500

Goku: 6,000

Appule: 5,000

Gohan: 2,500


	12. Chapter 12: Uneasy Movement

**Chapter 12: Uneasy Movement**

Rhaita entered Korin's Tower looking, the entire placed looked empty, much to her dismay, earlier she had an intense training session with Piccolo and she was in a foul mood over his demeanor and training methods. How would she survive in the wilderness? Piccolo forbid her to use any of her powers and finding water was fairly easy since she had a good map of the entire earth from her searches for the Z Fighters. She survived the first few weeks until Piccolo decided to make her train in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, pushed through her limits, when she exited Piccolo noted her increase power.

Rhaita finally saw Piccolo smile, she believed it to be a father's pride for her daughter. She remembered having a conversation with Sitar and Bongo, the entire children of Piccolo had never been shown much favor or treatment as she had. They were jealous but because of her power they had no choice but to bow to her. Rhaita enjoyed the respect she received from her family and the fear from the earthlings.

She brushed her white hair away from her eyes and saw a flicker of moment behind the baskets made of straw. Firing beams from her eyes that disintegrated the basket and exposed Korin and Yajirobe.

"King Piccolo is asking for his token of worship." Rhaita said as she extended her arm.

Korin sighed and threw her a small bag.

Rhaita opened the bag and scowled as she counted the senzu beans. "You're missing a few, you're not holding out on king Piccolo are you?"

"No! The senzu beans take a while to grow enough to feed his entire army, Piccolo's demands are ridiculous how can we grow enough in such a short time?" Korin walked towards her with his staff in his paw. "You need to give us time, and they're other people who need it!"

Laughing cruelly at the thought of showing kindness to strangers amused her but angered Korin.

"One more excuse and I'll personally make sure your friends suffer in front of you and if you don't believe me, then…" Rhaita gazed toward Yajirobe who cowered across the room.

Releasing a wave of sparking beams from her finger she fired for Yajirobe.

"No leave him out of this!" Korin rushed to Yajirobe's side only to arrive as soon as he fell to the floor with blood staining the floor.

"Let that fool's death be a lesson to you cat, no one will make disobey King Piccolo. Now get to work." She flew out with those last words leaving a sobbing Korin.

The Z fighters felt Yajirobe's power leaving, they knew what this meant.

"No Yajirobe! I can't believe he's dead! Why him no!" Krillin cried as he fell to the ground. "This isn't fair!"

Roshi stayed silent the entire time. Wondering the grief Korin must be going through. Piccolo has truly brought darkness and death like no other dictator in the world. His extermination of everyone left mankind crying and question if they'll ever be saved.

Chiaotzu trained along with Chi Chi next to them, hunger and thirst being unfilled wish. He remembered being killed by King Piccolo, his sense picked up a familiar power level. "It's Tien!"

Everyone turned to face Chiaotzu, his eyes bulged with fear over his friend's power rising. "I think he's going to fight! I have to go help him!"

"Wait Chiaotzu think about what you're doing, if you go we'll lose our plan of attack, we can't afford another death." Roshi said hoping to reason with him.

"I can't leave Tien to fight alone, he's in a wheelchair and his body or mind hasn't recovered since the saiyan's attack!" Chiaotzu prepared to fly until Krillin had to restrain him.

"Master Roshi is right! There's nothing we can do, we just have to hope he'll escape." Krillin tried to believe in these words but knew it wasn't true.

Chi Chi just back carrying wood and a few fish, she surveyed the entire area and knew another of their friend's had died. She worried for her son, blaming herself for her weakness.

"Everyone please stay calm." Mr. Popo said as he emerged from the cave unto the rocky area they hidden in. "Tien has to face his demons, his spirit is broken more so than his body. Fighting is his way of telling himself he's not dead, I trust he's acting with wisdom, he wouldn't enter a battle without thinking things through. He has to face his hatred by himself."

Chiaotzu calmed down and pushed Krillin away. "I understand Mr. Popo."

Roshi helped Krillin up, "Come on we have to continue practicing."

"What about Chiaotzu?" Krillin asked.

"Leave him be, he needs some time alone." Roshi responded as they both saw him walked inside the cave.

Piccolo was meditating at the center of the lookout with his children surrounding the area, they moved away when they saw Rhaita flying towards them.

"King Piccolo I see Rhaita arriving." One of the deformed namekian said.

Piccolo's eyes open and saw her land in front of him; she quickly gave him the bag and bowed to him.

Piccolo opened the bag and flared up in anger. "Is this all?"

"Yes King Piccolo, they requested more time to grow more for you, I responded by killing the cat's friend."

Piccolo smiled pleased by her way of handling business. "Good, this will suffice for a short time. We won't be needing much since earth's fighters are nowhere near our strength.

Every one yelled in agreement. "Long live King Piccolo!"

"Follow me my children its time I make my name known to the general public follow me! I have taken my rule on this part of the world, I have to visit an unexpected ruler to 'discuss' my turn to rule over his part."

"Wait King Piccolo!"

Piccolo's minion appeared it was a Triangle, "Forgive me for interrupting you, but I have news regarding Fiddle he's been defeated by a human!"

Piccolo looked uncaring until that last part, "A human? What does he look like?"

"Bald, he has an eye patch on his right eye, he was in a wheelchair!" The Triangle said trying to recall his name.

With that everyone laughed at how a crippled human could manage to beat one of their own.

Piccolo knew who he was talking about. "Tien." He said flatly. "As of right now he's the strongest human in the world. He's of no threat on interest to me, still I won't allow him to humiliate my children, even if he is handicapped I will personally see to it his entire body lands into a full body cast, death would be a merciful gift to him."

He rose up, his cape moving as the wind blew. "We'll go pay him a visit before heading to my destination. I shall prove my might once more."

Flying off everyone followed except for a few group watching over the lookout and over Kami.

*Planet Namek*

"Ha I can't believe it! That was more fun than the first one! I'm glad I got to play with those namekian trash before killing those kids in front of them!" Nappa shouted while holding two Dragon Balls in his possession.

"Make sure to get the ball before blowing up the village Nappa!" Vegeta yelled behind him as he led Nappa and a moping Gohan to the next area. "With those two Dragon Balls that makes a total of five. Soon all seven will be in our hands."

"Vegeta you think Frieza and Cooler killed themselves yet?" Nappa asked as he kicked Gohan to make him hurry up.

Vegeta scowled at the thought and came close to blowing up Nappa, he decided against it since he carried the two Dragon Balls. "I will be the one that will destroy those fools; I'll make sure to regain honor and fear throughout the universe for the saiyan race!"

Vegeta picked up his speed to hurry his goal. "When they're defeated, King Cold is my next target then I shall find this Super Namek and kill him. I won't allow any being to take the title of 'Super' that position will be fulfilled for me when I turn into a Super Saiyan!"

Gohan's interest picked up "What's a Super Saiyan?"

Vegeta chuckled "Curious are we about your heritage? I suppose I be the one to tell you about the legacy of your race. I don't trust that clown Kakarot or that weakling Raditz to know anything!"

Gohan was about to talk back but decided not to.

"It was said to be nothing but a legend, it hadn't occur in over one thousand years, a saiyans power is turned into a state of transformation, a warrior so strong no one could oppose him. Today that will change when I fulfill the legend and defeat Frieza and his family!" Vegeta arrogantly said.

"What if you fail?" Gohan wondered.

Vegeta only responded by facing to Gohan and landed a hard right toward Gohan's jaw.

"Oww you didn't have to do that!" mumbled Gohan

"You were getting on my nerves with stupid questions." Vegeta said dryly.

Nappa began laughing uncontrollably "Kid trust me the only thing you're good for is fighting, so keep your mouth shut!"

Gohan obeyed out of fear knowing he can't beat them both.

Vegeta's neck twisted toward the north as he began homing in on a power, smirking upon recognizing who that power belonged to. "Seems we have some trash headed our way."

"Huh who is it Vegeta?" Nappa asked dumbfounded.

Vegeta groan in anger "Concentrate and use your head instead of using it for a punching bag!"

Nappa grumbled and closed his eyes, to the direction of where Vegeta looked; he felt some Ki waves, a movement of a body, the power becoming clearer as it neared.

"Dodoria!" Nappa said in anger over the years of abuse he took from the fat pink dog of Frieza.

"I'll kill him!" Nappa gave the Dragon Balls to Gohan while he took off to meet him.

"By all means, go right ahead, don't take long toying with him, we have a mission to complete." Vegeta said while focusing up on the sky.

Nappa rushed flying for him, he had anger issues and thought Dodoria's face would be the perfect place to start unleashing his anger on.

Dodoria looked surprised at seeing Nappa heading toward him in such speed, with power. "Saiyan monkey? How did you surivive-"

Dodoria didn't get the chance to finish since at the split second Nappa's fist punched at Dodoria's gut breaking a hold in his saiyan armor. "What? Where did that power come from?" Dodoria choke out every word as Nappa's fist remained lodged into his stomach.

Nappa's mouth turned into a twisted smirk "From years of battles and crushing skulls! Today you'll be ready to join them!" Nappa grabbed him by his neck and drove him hard into the ground with force and velocity into a small island demolishing it completely on impact.

"Whoa he's strong!" Gohan stammered as he saw the entire scene.

Vegeta snorted at Gohan's ignorance. "There's much stronger opponents than Nappa."

Dodoria flew from the cracks of the demolished island, his entire body ached.

"We all saw you dead! There's no way you could have survived from Frieza and Cooler!" Dodoria stammered waiting for the right moment to attack.

Nappa put two fingers to his forehead, Dodoria saw him disappear and appear next to his right side, and Nappa hit a heavy blow that shook Dodoria's body before landed up in the sky. Nappa flew up beating down on Dodoria's head with a jackhammer fist letting him drop down the bottom of the sea.

"Fight back already! I'm getting bored with just pounding you!" Nappa screamed. Suddenly Dodoria launched a blast from his mouth, Nappa caught it with his right hand and aimed it back for him. "Catch this!"

Dodoria shook and quickly ran away for dry land.

"Haaaa!" Nappa threw his attack back at Dodoria's way, the blast missed him but the shock waves sent him falling on the ground, dust appearing.

"This isn't happening! You're nothing before me!" Dodoria cried.

Nappa laughed as he stood before Dodoria. "You're wrong, I'm a saiyan elite! You're the bug under my boots!"

Dodoria swung a couple of fists, some managed to cause Nappa discomfort before he elbowed Dodoria's cheek making blood fall from his mouth.

Not able to match up to Nappa's strength he threw his spiked head on the grinning face of Nappa, which poked holes in his face.

"Ahhh! You fat runt!" Nappa howled in pain as he covered his face.

"That's it monkey, you're not invincible, you'll still be the monkey I hit for entertainment!" Dodoria said in delight. He prepared another attack until he felt Nappa's power rose to unknown lengths.

"You'll pay for making me bleed!" Nappa yelled angrily. He clutched his giant hands on Dodoria's shoulders, he began to crunch both of his arms.

Dodoria screamed out, he couldn't muster another blast attack at his condition.

Vegeta landed beside Nappa, "Dodoria tell us, what news do you have on the battle between Frieza and Cooler!"

"Like, I…would tell you…anything…" Dodoria whispered as he endured the pain.

Nappa applied more pressure on Dodoria's shoulders. "Talk before I roll you into a ball of blood and bones!"

Dodoria cried in pain. "Alright! Lord Frieza has transformed to his final form as soon as I left! King Cold is struggling to keep them in check! The other rebels have took down about 40% of their entire soldiers, the war is still anyone's guess! I was sent to find the Super Namek!"

Vegeta felt content with his information. "Good, I plan to keep them alive until I go over and finish them off!"

Nappa stopped upon hearing Dodoria's bones crunch, as he let out a booming laugh while Dodoria cried and fell before them.

Vegeta saw Gohan cowering over a small rock, he made a come over here sign with his finger in a mocking tone.

Gohan ran quickly to them. "Ye-yes?"

"See this sniveling weakling?" Vegeta questioned.

Gohan's eyes fell to Dodoria and quickly turned away.

Vegeta grabbed Gohan's face forcefully making him turn to see Dodoria. "I want you to kill him!"

"But why he's hurt!" Gohan pleaded with tears starting to form.

It was a big mistake when he felt Vegeta's knee hit his stomach. "Grow up! You're a saiyan, we don't have room for any mercy! Now finish him off!" Vegeta finished as he threw Gohan down to the ground next to Dodoria.

Gohan crawled away from a bloodied Dodoria his eyes open slightly as he saw Gohan, he reached for him. "Help..please!"

Gohan didn't move an inch, he was afraid but felt compassion for this monster. "Are you ok?"

Nappa's foot stomped on Dodoria's face, which spilled his purple blood everywhere. "I got bored just standing around!"

"Ahh!" Gohan screamed in fear over the headless body.

"Get used to this sight boy, if Kakarot doesn't deliver then the same thing will happen to him and your mother! Vegeta finished and flew away for the next Dragon Ball.

Nappa landed a hard kick to Gohan's side making him yelp in pain, before taking off.

Gohan tried to ignore the busted ribs he had and hurried to catch up to them.

Goku, Dende and Cui flew away from a village that remained intact, Dende pleaded that everyone hide as they handed over the four star Dragon Ball.

"So is this Guru person far away?" Goku asked after minutes of silence. Dende looked ahead as he led them.

"We're almost close." Dende mumbled, he felt uneasy being close to Cui, who noticed Dende stared at him and he casted him a cold glance.

"So Cui, is this Frieza really that strong and evil as everyone says?" Goku asked wanting to break the tension.

"Correct. He's power is not matched except by his brother Cooler and father King Cold." Cui said in monotone.

"Great I can't wait to fight them and see their power!" Goku said excitedly.

Cui looked at him strangely. "You actually want to fight those demons? You can't possibly win!"

Goku looked at him and grinned. "I know that's why I can't wait to fight them! I want to go all out and have fun fighting strong opponents! Besides if this Guru can really unlock my hidden power then I should be able to handle them no problem!"

Cui thought of a perfect way to kill him but decided against it for some reason. "Suppose you beat them, do you plan to rule over the galaxy?" Cui asked hoping to learn more about his enemy.

"Well I would just continue to train and free everyone from his rule!" Goku said, he knew no one deserved to live their life in slavery.

Stifling a laugh over Goku's dream, he stayed silent, until he felt a transmission enter in through his scouter that Goku gave back to him from their earlier fight.

"_Cui….come in…Cui…"_

"Wait and stay quiet!" Cui called out to Goku and Dende who stopped in midair.

"What's wrong Cui?" Goku asked, only to be shushed again.

"Cui here, what business is next…Zarbon."

"_Frieza's getting impatient, what happen to the troops he sent on Namek, they haven't answer our call. Did you find the Super Namek?"_

Cui trembled, if they knew he was helping an enemy he would be executed painfully as possible.

"Seems they have been killed by Cooler's troops, bodies are scattered everywhere! This place has turned into a battle plain. I have yet to locate him, grant me more time!"

"_Afraid I can't do that. I'm coming over there. What is your location?"_

Cui tried to think quickly of a way out. "My coordinates are unknown at the moment, my scouter has been damaged by an earlier tussle with some of Cooler's troops."

"_Very well. I will be there soon, keep your position."_

The transmission died down, which left Cui shaking.

"Cui who was that that you were talking to?" Goku questioned while maintaining a blank expression.

"That is Zarbon, He's Frieza's right hand man, he's coming down here to find the Super Namek and investigate." Cui spoke fast. "You two need to hide quickly!"

"Why maybe he can help us?" Goku said.

"No, not him, he's loyal to Frieza. We have to defeat him, it's our only way to maintain the element of surprise."

They spotted an open area and began descending on in. "It wouldn't be fair to fight Zarbon if we ganged up on him."

Cui came close to mouthing off but bit his tongue. "Zarbon is plenty strong, we need to work together, got it! All this trouble over a myth."

Dende spoke up "Umm the Super Namek is not a myth, he actually exist!"

Cui and Goku looked at him, "Really tell us about him." Cui questioned softly afraid Zarbon might be nearing.

"From the stories I heard, the Super Nameks were ruthless, they were banished here from a wish by Porunga. They were very strong, they might even be dead now." Dende said timidly.

"Man I wish I had a chance at fighting one!" Goku said disappointed.

"Sorry Goku, maybe there'll be another Super Namek." Dende said quietly, he hoped this time one would be good.

Goku thought of his rival. "Dende do you know someone by the name of Piccolo?"

"No I never heard of him."

"What about Kami?"

"No sorry, are they friends of yours?" Dende asked politely.

Goku put his arms behind his head while he thought. "Kami definitely! Well Piccolo I'm not sure, he tried to kill me twice! I saw him last time when he helped me defend my planet from the saiyans."

Dende understood what it felt when invaders arrived killing people for no reason.

"Cui that reminds me have you seen my brother Raditz? He has long black spiky hair that runs to his back, wears brown and black saiyan armor." Goku said as he pointed to his own black and green armor.

Cui knew who he was talking about. "Frieza and Cooler blasted him, he fell down on this planet about half an hour ago."

"What?" Goku yelled close to his ear. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Cui inched away from Goku, "You just ask me about him right now!"

"Sorry Cui but I got to find him! I'll raise my power so you can come find me once you're done talking." Goku said with a look of determination.

"Would it be alright if I came along?" Dende asked. He trusted Goku more than Cui.

Smiling Goku patted Dende's head. "Sure thing Dende!" Quickly grabbing him, "Hang on tight!"

Dende did as he was told and he felt the wind brushing against him as Goku flew in top speed trying to locate Raditz's power.

"Cui what are you staring at?"

Cui quickly did a double take when he saw Zarbon landing before him.

"Well?"

Cui thanked his luck that Zarbon didn't find him with those two. "I thought I heard someone, but turned out to be the wind. How's Lord Frieza doing?"

Zarbon noted his nervousness but shrugged it off. "He's in his final form still fighting, his last attack gave Cooler a nasty bruise upon his left face. King Cold has managed to kill more than all the rebels, some ran away, he's giving chase as we speak."

Snickering that maybe they had a chance if Frieza or Cooler were injured and tired, the fight would be easy enough for even him to make a difference.

"What's with that hideous smile Cui?" Zarbon asked.

Cui made a hateful expression at his insult. "I was smiling for Frieza, he might beat Cooler and take over his empire!"

Zarbon nodded in agreement. "If you're done playing hide and seek for this Super Namek, we should join Frieza. Cooler has called in the Armored Squadron."

"I'm sure you'll be more than capable to handle those buffoons! I better stay a little longer, I rather not have Frieza's wrath upon my head for disobeying his orders!" Cui said trying to relax.

"Alright, I'll be going now. Try to hurry up, if it turned out to be a legend, he'll probably blow this planet up." Zarbon spoke as he left Cui.

"Very well." Cui bid him farewell as he watch Zarbon leave the atmosphere.

Breathing a sigh of relief he headed for Goku's direction that he sped for.

"Where could he be?" Goku asked Dende as he looked at the planet's environment. "His power is faint but I can't really pinpoint exactly where. If only..wait I got him!"

Bursting with speed Goku neared the ground, keeping his eyes open until he spotted a three figures.

Dende's eyes open in alarm as he recognized the one lying in the ground. "It's one of my brothers!"

Goku saw Raditz barley standing as he killed another solider of Frieza's or Cooler's.

"Raditz!"

He turned to face his brother and another namek landing by him. "Took you long enough!" Raditz fell back down again.

"Dende can you heal him?" Goku asked as he checked up on Raditz.

"I'll do my best!" Dende stood over Raditz's battered body, using his healing ability, Raditz's wounds vanished.

"What the?" He muttered as he stood up feeling refreshed and stronger than before. "What did you do to me?" Raditz demanded as he picked Dende by his shirt collar.

"Easy Raditz, he only helped! He healed you." Goku said as he made Raditz let go of his grip.

"Thanks kid." Raditz said as he looked away.

Dende went over to his fellow namek. "What happen to him?" He said between sobs.

"That soldier you see lying next to him, tried to kill me, but he tried to defend me from him. He died honorable, with everything I could throw I killed him with one of my blasts. Your friend died by extreme blood loss." Raditz said with a hint of anger in his voice.

Dende continued to sob, both brother's stay silent out of respect for the brave namek.

Cui landed a few feet ahead. "What a reunion this is." He said dryly.

"Cui! I'll kill you!" Raditz lunged for Cui as he caught him unprepared, landing quick punches to Cui as he was pinned down on the ground.

"Raditz! Stop that, he's here to help me!" Goku grabbed him by a full nelson lock. "He's agreed to change his ways and fight alongside us!"

Raditz struggled to break free, he felt his brother's increase of power. "That coward? What can he do besides run away in battle?"

Cui coughed out blood and got up. "I disowned Frieza, I want to see his rule broken as everyone."

"I don't trust you for even a second! Let me go Goku, I will finish him in a matter of seconds!" Raditz put more effort into breaking Goku's hold.

"No can't do Raditz! Not until you promise to calm down!" Goku yelled while maintaining his grip.

Raditz grumbled. "Fine!"

Goku let go, keeping his eyes on Raditz.

"Cui if you double cross us, I'll make sure you'll have a front row in hell's deepest pit of torment!"

Cui nodded afraid for his life.

"Guys we still have to find Gohan and the others." Goku blurted out.

Dende walked up to Goku, drying his tears with the sleeves of his shirt.

"What a commotion, any louder and everyone in space would have heard you."

Everyone gazed at Zarbon hovering above, his hands stretch out, he shot two waves at them. Goku grabbed Dende and dodged, while Raditz and Cui did the same.

"Shame you three have turned your back on Lord Frieza, he could have used you in his service. I suppose I must dispose of you all now." Zarbon dashed across the ground and first hit Cui, then kicked Raditz within his range, lastly he sped for Goku.

"Watch out Dende!" Goku stood in front of him and took the punch meant for him. Dende now stood in terror.

"Well kid, you must know about the Super Namek. Tell me and I shall spare your life." Zarbon spoke calmly.

"He's…he's not here! They left a long time ago, I not sure where!" Dende said aloud.

Zarbon slap him away. "Frieza won't tolerate for that, give me something useful before I end your life here."

"Why you!" Goku screamed as he went towards Zarbon.

Zarbon turned to his left as he blocked Goku's attack, he countered Goku's kick with his own sending him flying backwards. "Don't interfere unless you wish to die by my hand."

His scouter alerted him to Raditz and Cui's double team attack.

They both charged, trading blows, Zarbon had a bit of difficulty fighting both of them. Raditz thrust his foot toward Zarbon's midsection, while Cui blasted him away with a volley of blasts, each of them exploded on Zarbon's body as he carefully made sure his face wouldn't take any hits.

"Not bad, still by yourselves you wouldn't make any progress. Guess that's how monkeys and traitors behave, with no manners." Zarbon accused them while dusting himself off.

Goku stood tall along with Raditz and Cui. "You're outnumbered, we're giving you this opportunity to leave peacefully!" Goku shouted.

Cui and Raditz stared at him in disbelief, while Zarbon chuckled at the thought.

"Truly dumb indeed." Quickly he raised his hand at their direction and fired a full powered ball. "Try to dodge my Star Hail!"

They easily dodged but Zarbon used his attack as a distraction he leapt over their heads, kicking aside Raditz and Goku, while he grabbed Cui's head to regain his balance. "I think I'll deal with you first traitor."

"As long as I got them, I won't die that easily!" Cui angrily stated while he shot three small Ki blasts at Zarbon.

Zarbon used Cui's head as a platform and used his strength in his arm to pushed himself upward, he consumed Cui's energy attacks with his Destructive Sphere. Cui got hit dead on, his screams pleased Zarbon greatly.

"Cui no!" Goku stood his ground and went to battle Zarbon in the sky, he went for an uppercut, Zarbon back flipped and kicked Goku away.

"That was easy." Zarbon spoke too soon as he forget about Raditz.

He felt Raditz's fist connect with the back of Zarbon's head, a loud thump was heard. "Only I get to kick my brother around!" Raditz lashed out, he grabbed Zarbon's hair and quickly throwing him over his head toward the ground.

Zarbon peered up in time to see Raditz coming toward him, he defended his face with his forearm, while trying to kick Raditz with his legs.

"You're not a warrior! You're a pitiful priss who cares about his looks! My father wore his scars with pride!" Raditz broke through Zarbon's forearm and broke his nose.

"My face! You monkey you won't get away with this!" Zarbon backed off and began a high speed combination of fists that each went for Raditz own face.

"Hang on Raditz!" Goku went to elbow Zarbon but he dodged at the last second and instead hit Raditz.

"Watch it Goku!" Raditz screamed as he stared evilly at him.

"Oops sorry Raditz! I was having fun I forgot you were there." Goku said sheepishly.

"Yeah fun to hit your own brother's face, I must try it sometime!" Raditz yelled again. Both of them went to the sky to battle Zarbon.

"This is getting to be tiresome." Zarbon said bitterly. "I'll end this right now!" Aiming his hand at both of them, he smiled wickedly "Elegant Blaster!" The rush of yellow went towards them like a runaway train.

"Ka-me-ha-me-ha!" Goku threw his own attack toward Zarbon's.

"Your power won't overtake mine!" Zarbon said while putting forth more power into his Elegant Blaster.

"But my attack will!" Raditz proclaimed. "Now watch the birdy!" Raditz threw a quick Ki blast that got Zarbon unprepared to counter.

He was thrown far away, while Goku's Kamehameha went leaving Namek and headed for space.

While Cooler and Frieza were in a battle above, Cooler's hands were interlock with Frieza's , both struggled to outdo the other in strength. They were bruised heavily, until Frieza let go instantly.

Goku's Kamehameha wave shot forth and hit Cooler in its path out.

Frieza saw the shade of blue coming from Namek. "Ahh so there must be a battle going on after all, that Super Namek must be quite a coward to try a sneak attack."

Cooler returned to face Frieza after the damage had weaken him. "I'll admit that was unexpected brother, but luck won't save you for what I have in store for you!"

Frieza knew what those words meant. "Don't think I'll give you a moment to overtake me again!" Frieza began rushing at Cooler with two saucers of purple determined to cut him in half.

"Foolish brother, once I'm through with you, the Super Namek is next!" Cooler raised his power and went denoting Frieza's attack with two Death Beams from both hands.

"Do you think he's gone?" Goku asked as he breathed deeply for air.

Raditz's fears were realized when Zarbon came back this time, his armor was gone, his face and hair looked burned and in a mess. "You!" Zarbon yelled. "I will make you suffer!" Zarbon shouted, "To think I would have to go this far for a pair of monkeys!" Zarbon muttered.

"What's he doing?" Goku asked Raditz who look equally confused.

"Run away now!"

They heard Cui screamed out. "He's beginning to transform! We better escape before his power rises!" Cui shouted and went hurrying to leave.

"What is he talking about" Goku asked.

"He must have been hit in the head harder than you." Raditz replied.

"Now look at what you've done!"

Goku and Raditz turned around only to have their vision blocked as Zarbon's giant hands clutched their faces. "You've awaken the beast!" Zarbon's voice boomed around.

He used his increased power and speed to take both of them to ground, they struggled to break free from their grasp, they pounded on Zarbon's arms with no effect.

They finally felt the hard ground on their backs, the rocks scattered around digged into their flesh.

Zarbon's laughed made Raditz angry. "Get your ugly hand away from my face!" Raditz tried to kick himself free.

Zarbon kept his grip and began pushing their heads deeper into the ground, he stopped and turned around as he felt something hit his own back.

Cui stood at a distance. 'That was my best attack and it barely did anything!' Cui said to himself.

Zarbon chuckled, "I almost forgot about you Cui." He rushed straight for Cui, his speed far outclassed Cui who quickly went to flee.

"No Cui, stay around, I want to return the favor!" Zarbon caught Cui by his leg and slammed him to the ground.

"Are you ok Raditz?" Goku asked as he tried to get up, his body started to feel the effects of Zarbon's take down.

Coughing loudly Raditz stood up shakily. "No. Got any ideas on how to defeat him?" Raditz asked as he saw Zarbon beating on Cui. Not that he didn't enjoy watching Cui get beat up but he hated Zarbon even more.

"No sorry, he's got us pretty out matched, we need to keep training." Goku responded after a while of thought.

"Dumb idea! Zarbon won't just wait around while we train. Wait what about that namek kid? Get him to heal us, with our Zenkai boost we should be more than a match for him!" Raditz replied.

"Don't you think that would be cheating?" Goku said while preparing to attack once more.

"All is fair in war Goku, now where is he?" Raditz leaned upon Goku, his leg was almost broken.

Goku spotted Dende hiding behind a small rock. "There he is! I still think if we ask Zarbon he'll wait a few days."

Raditz went limping. "No he won't he has no honor. Go and stall him while I get healed!"

Goku gave him a thumbs up and flew for Zarbon.

Goku arrived in time as Cui's face was a bloodied pulp, "Zarbon fight me now!"

Goku gave a hard kick, which only ticked off Zarbon. "Fine be my guest if you wish to die first!" Zarbon elbowed Goku's gut and delivered a few more until Goku countered by swinging a full punch that didn't hurt Zarbon at all.

"Is that all monkey? Zarbon threw himself upon Goku, he went throwing stiff blows.

Goku's head got closed to being taken off, before he faded away with his Afterimage.

"Where did he go?" Zarbon barked.

"Over here!" Zarbon got thrown off balance by Goku's martial arts training, he swept at Zarbon's legs, then attacked hard on his stomach, Goku sprung out away as Zarbon went to head butt him, feeling Goku's elbow go down on his neck.

Zarbon reacted as soon as he felt that, by bringing down a barrage of swings, by the fifth throw Goku caught in the whirl of fists coming at him from all angles. An uppercut finally made Goku skit across.

"Zarbon ignore him, let's settle this now!" Raditz came between the down Goku and the looming Zarbon.

"Back for more?" Zarbon quipped and began charging at him.

Raditz took his fighting stance, waiting for the right moment. "This time you'll be the one to take a beating!" 'Now!' He thought and entered through Zarbon's attack, he clashed his knee deep into Zarbon's left eye, making him howling in pain as he got blinded momentarily.

"Double Sunday!" Raditz continued to bring the pain as the wave through Zarbon away.

Zarbon forced himself to leave the beam's path and tried to locate him. "Not possible! You were nothing before me!" Zarbon stammered trying to calm himself.

"True, but you underestimated the saiyan race and my power!" Raditz appeared again only with a gift. "Now take my Weekly Special toward your disgusting face!" Raditz's hand shot a range of 15 energy barrage waves each taking out Zarbon.

Raditz rushed from behind and kicked Zarbon making him face first to the ground.

He cried as Raditz stepped down on the back of Zarbon as he felt a weight of boulders. "Time to kill you!" Raditz's hand glowed red with Ki.

"Stop Raditz he had enough! Let him go now!" Goku yelled as he hurried to stop him.

"Have you gone mad?" Raditz yelled, still keeping his foot on Zarbon's back. "I will show no mercy, especially to someone who mocked me for years!"

Goku understood but still kept his power up. "Raditz don't be like him, we are saiyans, that doesn't mean we're killers. Let him go, he knows he can't beat you anymore, you proved him wrong."

Raditz died down his attack and got off Zarbon. "Goku your mercy will be the end of you."

"He's an animal don't trust him Goku!" Cui said as he tried to convince Goku to kill him.

Goku heard them but when to help Zarbon up. "Listen, we're giving you this choice to leave or help us. We plan to stop Frieza, you don't have to live your life of killing anymore, your looks would suffer a lot if you continue working for him." Goku said and added that joke at the end with a soft laugh.

Zarbon transformed back to his normal form, and stayed silent. "Very well, if anyone stands a choice against Lord Frieza it would be you."

"Great!" Goku slammed his hand on Zarbon's back which made him yell in pain.

"Sorry about that, we have Dende a friend of mine that will heal you up in no time, we also have to find Vegeta, Nappa and my son Gohan, let's go!" Goku motioned him to come as Cui and Raditz kept their distance from Goku and Zarbon.

"Be right there let me grab my scouter." Zarbon called out and went to pick it up. He pressed a button.

"_This better be good, who is this?"_

"Zarbon here, I have information that the saiyans are alive, contact Lord Frieza at once, Cui has also betrayed him, they are planning to overthrow him. I will keep my tabs on them, they made the mistake of trusting me."

"_Right away, Ginyu out."_

Cui slipped away for a moment from them after he was healed by Dende. He saw Raditz and Goku arguing, he thought that Zarbon was checking if his scouter work.

Pressing a button on his own, he waited for the transmission to begin.

"_What is it?"_

"Cui here, I need the Armored Squadron immediately on Planet Namek!"

**Power Levels**

Raditz (Second Zenkai): 32,000

Zarbon (Transformed): 30,000

Vegeta: 29,000

Zarbon: 23,000

Dodoria: 22,000

Raditz (Zenkai): 22,000

Nappa: 19,000

Cui: 18,000

Goku: 17,000

Raditz: 11,000

Gohan: 2,500


	13. Chapter 13: Multiple Causes

**Chapter 13: Multiple Causes**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything**

Goku, Raditz, Cui and Zarbon all flew following Dende as he led them to Guru's place. Dende was sad over the lost of his brothers and at the carnage the ensued today. No one said anything, Raditz didn't trust Cui or Zarbon, and he was beginning to question Goku's sanity. Cui had a look of worry especially being close to Zarbon, he feared Raditz more than him now, he hope The Armored Squadron would arrive very soon. Zarbon didn't trust anyone; he kept smirking at his plan, waiting for the Ginyu Force. Goku kept his senses sharp for his son and the two saiyans who took everything from him.

"So." Goku started to talk, he wanted to ease the tensions between them all. "Do you guys have a Dragon Radar?"

Zarbon and Cui stared at him confused at his question.

"What's a Dragon Radar?" Zarbon asked hoping to get more information.

Goku smiled as his memories of his adventures with the old gang flooded his mind. "It's a device used to find the Dragon Balls easier, Vegeta said they are here on this planet. Once you collect all seven you get one wish!"

"Really? Any wish at all?" Cui asked curiously.

Goku nodded his head. "Yeah, I used to have them back home but Vegeta blew them up by accident so we came here!"

Breathing deeply Cui closed his eyes. "That's just like Vegeta, to blow everything up, he was always a hot head."

"What wish does Vegeta plan to make when he gathers them all?" Zarbon questioned.

Goku's head fell to look at the sea they were flying over. "Immortality." Goku said quietly. "He wants to live forever. I wanted to wish back everyone that died and undo all the damage back on Earth. I guess I have to wait until he gets his wish before I can make my own."

"Umm I have something to say." Dende said out loud, as all eyes fell on him. "Namek's Dragon Balls can grant three wishes so you can have them all answered."

Goku's eyes lit up in happiness! "Really! That's great! Then this will all work out!" He did a backflip in the air with all his excitement only to overdo it and fall in the water before rising up shaking his head, which made everyone else look on questioningly.

"Idiot." Raditz muttered but formed a small smile at his laughing brother.

* * *

"Here I got the Dragon Ball." Gohan came back with the four star Dragon Ball, luckily the namekian village they came to pillage was deserted.

"How boring! I was looking forward to toast these bugs!" Nappa complained, while destroying a random home with an energy wave. "It's no fun if there are no people to run and scream."

"Don't worry Nappa, I'll let kill billions of lives after all immortality is within our grasp!" Vegeta declared while he took the Dragon Ball away from Gohan's hands. "All we need is one more!" Vegeta grabbed Gohan by his hand and lifted two fingers to his forehead, Nappa copied him. They appeared in a cave where they hid their sixth Dragon Ball.

"Finally getting hang of this Instant Transmission, I bet I can blow up galaxies in less than an hour!" Nappa boasted as he rested on top of a leveled boulder.

Vegeta exited the cave and looked around, hoping he'll be arriving soon.

Nappa noticed Gohan just sulking and decided to have some fun with him. "Hey Kid, want me to tell you a story?"

Gohan didn't respond but made circles on the ground.

"There's this runt called Gohan, he was so weak, which made me angry! So I traveled to earth and blew it up!"

Gohan's power rose and went to attack Nappa.

"Hey kid, about time you showed some life, I thought you might have died on us, would have taken the fun out of doing it myself." Nappa mocked as he blocked Gohan's strikes with ease, before lashing out a three hit combo on him.

Gohan fell to the ground, pain was written all over his face.

Nappa continued his insults "What? That's it? Come on I know you're weak but this is pathetic. Everyone will die all because of you!"

"Shut up!" Gohan screamed out, standing up Gohan eyes narrowed and deeply stared at Nappa's obnoxious laugh. He gritted his teeth and summon forth all the power inside of him, "Shining Friday!" Gohan threw at Nappa a smaller version of Raditz's attack, smoke and debris flew up as the blast struck the ground as well.

Panting hard he hoped his dad could have detected that.

Within the cloud stood Nappa, grinning and patting his chest. "That got my blood pumping! Let me show you how it's done!"

"Nappa! Enough, he's here." Vegeta ordered as he watched the entire thing. "Remember what I told you to do, so be prepared and don't screw this up or else!" He said the last part in a dark tone.

Nappa nodded afraid of what happen if he didn't obey.

Gohan saw a speck coming closer, as he approached he recognized him. "It's Piccolo?!"

"Nonsense boy, he's the strongest namekian this place has to offer." Vegeta barked at him. "I sensed his power since I arrived here. I knew he wouldn't be able to resist showing up after killing off his friends." Grabbing Gohan and throwing him in the direction of the cave. "Now he left the only place left with the last Dragon Ball unguarded!"

His feet were heard as he landed on the ground, he surveyed the area. Vegeta stood in the middle of the island nothing separating between them, he saw Nappa with his arms crossed showing his grin, lastly his eyes fell on Gohan who struggled to walk himself into the cave.

"My name is Nail, I have come to save my people from your terror." He wore a dark blue vest, white pants, with a light blue sash around his waist.

"Introductions aren't needed, as soon you'll be dead." Vegeta threw his hands together and threw a yellow wave.

Nail jump out of the way and countered with a full powered wave of his own. "Enough leave before you die where you stand!"

Vegeta sides stepped and switched to close combat throwing a couple of strikes which made Nail defend.

"You're not one to give me orders! You should be bowing before my power!" Vegeta said smugly before landing a knee up to Nail's cranium. After that Nail regained his composure and blocked a kick and went to give Vegeta a swipe of his hand toward the saiyan's neck.

"Looks like I have work to do." Nappa said as he watched the fight begin. "Instant Transmission!" Nappa left a frozen Gohan to watch the fight.

* * *

*Guru's home*

Everyone landed on a tall plateau, they saw an enormous grey building with spikes as part of the decoration. "This is the home of Elder Guru, follow me please." Dende walked in the doorway, with all four fighters following behind him.

They approached a large throne and saw an old namek, he was enormous and breathing deeply. "Hello Dende, I see you brought visitors."

"That's right, these four have come seeking for your help and guidance, will you help them please?" Dende asked as he looked back at the astounded fighters.

Guru coughed a few times before talking, "Please come in one by one, I would like to read each of you, please step forward."

"Guess I'll go first!" Goku walked up before Guru.

"Ahh, a young man, with a brave heart, noble in words and deeds, a soul pure yet inflicted with much pain over your family and friends."

"How did you-"

"I felt your mind and heart. I shall help you on your journey toward helping your planet and friends." Guru turned to Dende, "Please Dende get the Dragon Ball for this young man." Dende obliged and when into a dark room.

"Now let me awaken your hidden powers." Guru placed his hand on Goku's forehead, soon he was covered in a white aura as power poured out of him.

"Whoa I never knew I was this strong!" Goku said in bewilderment as he examined his body. "All right I fell like a new person!" Goku threw a few punches and kicks into empty air. "Thank you Guru!"

Raditz came forward, "You think you can-if you can- I mean I demand-"

Guru rested his hand on Raditz's forehead. "Child I see you are struggling with your pride and your heart. Goku has taught you much on earth, still you doubt your new path. I can see your dark heart beginning to show signs of light, keep on striving for it and you shall become strong."

Raditz was soon flowing with power as Guru took back his hand. "My power has been unleashed." Raditz grinned while stepping back, "Thanks." He said softly hoping no one would have heard him, he didn't want to use his new power on killing…yet.

Guru stared back at Cui and Zarbon who stood like stiffs. "Please come forward."

Zarbon pushed Cui who staggered clumsily at Guru's side.

Resting his hand on Cui he stayed silent. "You are torn between your allegiance, the hospitality of these warriors and your own self, still you're a puzzle to your own will."

Cui took his hand off him and retreated to the back of the room.

Zarbon stood before Guru now, his teeth clenched together hoping he wouldn't be caught. Guru did the same and groaned over what he read.

"You are not to be trusted."

"I knew it!" Raditz lashed out and went to kill him on the spot. "You're going to hell traitor!"

"Hold it Raditz!" Goku held him back as he had to restraint his brother again. "Guru please help them out, I know they can be reformed, I have faith that they're not evil as people make them out to be, please we need their help if we are to beat Frieza."

"You are kind and merciful even to your adversaries, such virtue is hard to come across. Very well because of you I shall give them a chance." Guru reached out to them.

Cui and Zarbon stood apart at Guru's left and right. Soon their power rose up quickly, their dark aura disappeared as Guru finished. "Use your power wisely." He warned.

Cui said nothing but retreated to the back of the room again, while Zarbon chuckled softly as his pupils dilated, "Oh I intend to."

Dende came back at that second with the one star Dragon Ball. "Here you go Goku!"

"Thanks Dende, I promise to protect it." Goku responded as he let go of a fuming Raditz.

"Elder Guru, where is Nail?" Dende asked noticing he was supposed to guard the elder.

"I have sent Nail to battle the ones killing my people, he left right after you all showed up." Guru answered slowly.

"I can feel him and Vegeta already fighting, we have to go now!" Goku proclaimed as he started to head out.

Everyone followed except Dende. "You all go ahead, I want to stay with Elder Guru."

Goku nodded in agreement, "All right stay safe, Dende we'll be back!" Goku waved goodbye and flew in astounding speed, the rest joining him.

After they left Guru felt someone outside, "Dende come here quickly!"

Rushing to his side, Guru placed his hand on Dende. "My time is almost arriving, I must pass on my knowledge toward you, help Goku, you must not allow anyone else to summon Porunga!"

As Guru finished transferring, the entire stricter began to explode, the entire place shook violently, as the walls fell apart, Dende fell down by the sudden movements.

"Elder Guru!" Dende called out, unable to see Guru as the entire place became covered in smoke.

"Hurry leave now Dende." Guru called out from his throne.

Dende hesitated but quickly obeyed once another earthquake began.

Flying out toward an open hall, he spotted someone wearing the same armor as Goku and the others.

Nappa caught sight of him, then he pointed his hand at him. "Die!"

* * *

Vegeta went countering each of Nail's blows, the namekian warrior was strong but Vegeta used his tactical mind to overcome any brute strength. Vegeta teleported away as Nail delivered rapid paced of energy waves. Vegeta appeared behind Nail and hurled him toward a small area full of mountains with a strong kick.

Nail crashed through a few before stopping himself, he peered up and saw Vegeta appearing before him with a smug look on his face.

"What's wrong namekian? Are you realizing you can't win?" Nail didn't have time to respond as Vegeta commenced to charge his Galick Gun.

Thinking quickly Nail used his explosive wave as a shield, Vegeta's Galick Gun managed to burst through the shield, the explosive wave took much of the force leaving Nail to take the least damaged as Vegeta's attack died down.

Nail now had his vest torn up, his face showed signs of relief and pain, blood soon formed under his chin.

"Impressive namekian, I fought one of your kind back when I invaded earth, he was taught respect and I will teach it to you!" Vegeta screamed as he raised his power.

Nail extended his arms to grab Vegeta, stopping in time, Vegeta appeared behind Nail, however Nail extended both of his legs kicking him backwards, until Nail could return his limbs to normal.

"I will not allow myself to fail my people, I will avenge them all!" Nail shouted as he threw himself at Vegeta's dazed position, lifting his hand Vegeta threw a couple of Ki blasts, finally getting Nail to dodge and land right where he wanted Vegeta shot a Ki blast at the ground, that burst open, then on the plateau behind him, Nail fell through and found himself covered in water. His eyes lingered to his planet's sea, the rocks from the plateau started to fall on him, he soon felt the water heat up, he turned and saw Vegeta's Galick Gun again, consuming his every thought and body.

Rising up from the water, Vegeta huffed in disgust knowing his enemy hadn't died as fast as he wanted. "Come out, I know you're still alive or should I consider your cowardice an excuse of your surrender?"

Vegeta was answered by an yellow wave, which almost took of his head, if he hadn't dodged in time, while Vegeta ducked that, he felt his legs being grabbed, Nail extended his arms and brought Vegeta hard on the ground.

"That's it, make me angry and see what happens to you!" Vegeta glared at Nail who stood before him.

"Monster you are about to be banished from my home." Nail's energy began to cover as he charged up, his aura pure and powerful, which sent dirt and wind all over the area.

"Don't get cocky over one good hit!" Picking himself up he took an defensive stance. "Your luck will run out eventually!"

Nail glanced at Gohan cowering by the cave entrance, taking that chance Vegeta switched to attack Nail with elbows, punches and kicks, some connected, by the last kick, Nail jumped out of the way and took Vegeta down by digging his knees to the back of him.

Vegeta turned around and shot a weak Ki blast that made Nail take a step back, while Vegeta delivered a hard punch at Nail's torso using his Instant Transmission to his advantage.

The expression of Nail's pain, gave Vegeta assurance of his victory over him, until Nail quickly sent his own head toward Vegeta's head. Both skulls clashed as they put all their force into it. Vegeta ignored the sensation, vanishing quickly leaving Nail to scout the area until he turned to see Gohan.

He saw Nail flying at him creating a powerful wind blowing at Gohan. _'I got to go all out, if I lose than Vegeta will destroy earth along with all the animals, my friends and my mom.' _

"Gohan!"

Both warriors saw Goku and the others drop down, joining the battle field.

Gohan ran to hug his returning father, smiles on both faces. He saw Raditz standing at a distance with a stoic gaze but a smile at seeing his nephew still alive.

"Are you an enemy or an ally?" Nail spoke to Goku.

Facing Nail now, Goku walked up with an air of confidence. "We're allies! My name is Goku, I felt your power when you fought Vegeta, I'm really impressed you made him run away."

"Thank you, your gratitude is welcomed." Nail said as he went to shake Goku's hand. "I trust you been to Guru? The remaining namekians have been talking about you since your arrival."

Goku held up the one star Dragon Ball "I hope it's all good, I'm here to use the Dragon Balls, are they here?"

"Their inside the cave." Gohan spoke as he pointed to the area. "Vegeta and Nappa left them inside waiting to grab the last one."

"Then let's go before Vegeta returns!" Goku ran ahead of them.

Zarbon, Cui, Raditz, Nail and Gohan followed.

Quickly out of instinct Raditz deflected two beams of purple and yellow from out of the cave. "Seems those two are still around."

They saw Vegeta and Nappa walking out with an injured Dende next to Nappa's side.

"Dende!" Nail quickly went to battle Vegeta again until Nappa had his hand around Dende's neck.

"Don't let this kid stop you from attacking me." Vegeta said as he motion at everyone to fight. "Come on what are you waiting for?"

"I have no problem putting you in your place Vegeta." Zarbon answered for the silent warriors. Walking up he felt Goku touch his shoulder warning him not to continue further.

"No Zarbon, we can't let an innocent bystander get hurt just to get to him. Let Vegeta have his wish." Goku could feel the anger rise within himself to do the right thing.

Zarbon wanted to fire he had the power to kill him, especially seeing Vegeta's mocking smile, he played Goku's mercy at the right time.

"Goku are you going to let him get away with this?" Zarbon couldn't believe how soft this strong earthling was.

"He will pay for his crimes, but Vegeta has the upper hand now." Goku said bitterly.

Cui felt a tinge of guilt for this stranger, showing kindness and mercy had now been used against Goku.

"Vegeta let the namek go and settle this, we should end our rivalry don't you think?" Cui asked hoping to draw out Vegeta to a fight.

Scowling at his supposedly rival, Vegeta ignored him. "I am above you all! I don't know what trick you may have pulled into getting stronger than me, but I will still get my wish either way. Then I will be happy to kill you Cui." Cui felt Vegeta hatred and anger pierce his own body.

"Hey Vegeta when do I get to break this guy's neck like a stick!" Nappa asked while he stood behind a beat up Dende with his neck in Nappa's grip.

"Let him go, he hasn't done anything to you!" Gohan screamed out. Both saiyans ignored Gohan and focused on Goku.

"Well Kakarot what's it going to be?" Vegeta outstretched his hand. "Hand it over so I can get my wish."

Goku had no idea out of this, they had all the power to kill them, Dende knew that he himself had the knowledge to summon Porunga after Guru passed on his knowledge to him. Nail was a warrior and he didn't know how to, still he didn't want these bad people to get their wish.

"Please don't worry about me, just stop them from hurting anyone else!" Dende called out as loud as he could, it was a harsh strain for him with his air supply being tight.

"Dende." Nail said softly. He showed respect and admiration for the young Namekian's loyalty and bravely willingly to die for the good of the people. Nail couldn't allow these people to get away with another innocent life much less his own brother.

Nappa growled over all the bickering that was going on "Quiet you before I slip up and destroy your friends before you!"

Dende continued silent while the rest only got mad with their situation.

Cui tried to figure a way out of this he tried to goad Vegeta into fighting again. "Prince of all saiyans reduced into holding defendless hostages, you're the prince of all cowards!"

His pride attacked and blood boiling over Cui's insults made Vegeta lost control and threw a red wave that reached Cui's body injuring him.

"Shut up Cui, I will put you in your place as soon as I'm done!" Vegeta's hand emitted smoke as Cui's armor was destroyed and showed his body heavily bleeding. "Now would anyone else like to try to convince me?"

No one answered.

"Stop this Vegeta, you can have the Dragon Ball it's yours." Goku stepped forward.

"NO!" Zarbon pushed Goku aside "I refuse to let Vegeta attain his wish, if you're worried about the child then fine, but I won't let him stop me from killing both of these brutes!" Zarbon formed his Shooting Star Arrow, the attack began to glow menacingly. _'And maybe have my wish fulfilled of being free.'_

Getting up Goku raised his power shocking both Vegeta and Nappa. "No you won't because I will stop you right here!" Goku formed a small energy ball in his right hand, it had more power in it than Zarbon. "I'm warning you don't fire! Stop all this worthless killing!"

Zarbon had his attacked formed, Goku's head began to be covered in little drops of sweat, Zarbon could hear a small sound, a rhythm of beating every second, Zarbon instantly knew Goku's heart began to beat. No one said anything, even Vegeta and Nappa stayed quiet. Their interest was being picked up, they wondered if Kakarot had the heart to kill to protect a life, could Goku practice what he preach? Vegeta wanted Kakarot to kill Zarbon to show that he indeed had saiyan blood, Nappa wanted to see some destruction now.

Goku's eyes fell for a second on a trembling Gohan, could he kill in cold blood in front of his son, saiyan or not he was a young boy not a young man yet. He didn't want his son to view him as a savage killer like the saiyans behind him. Still Goku couldn't let Zarbon kill them and risk Dende's life as well. Gohan's heart would be filled with more pain than his body endured under the saiyans brutal beatings.

Nail studied Goku's facial expression, he saw the conflict inside his heart, would he save the universe or one boy, Dende his brother. The end never justified the means no matter what anybody said. He felt Guru's gone, he assumed Dende must know as well, they had no elder, Dende was the only one left with knowledge of the Dragon Balls, if he died they would turn into stone, this Nail understood, he wanted to help Zarbon to defeat these monsters but not at the cost of Dende.

Cui broke the deafening silence with a few violent coughs, he felt his lungs were on fire, Vegeta was still stronger than him, he cursed his own power and his rival, he couldn't help now, he waited to see what would happen.

Gohan met his father's gaze, he began to see clearly his dad was saiyan not because of his armor, his heritage or love for battle, but if he killed…_'Would the same happen to me?' _ No he thought if my dad makes the right choice then I have hope, or would I have to struggle to make the right choice in the future? He wondered if a future existed with Vegeta and Nappa around, still he felt the frost demons power above, or would they be better off letting them get their wish?

Dende didn't move, he felt like a statue, no as a helpless animal. His life being used as a gambling chip, deciding who will live or die, he didn't want to die. Nobody did, but he would have to, to save others, were their people like that still existing in any world? Dende swallowed and trembled at the thought of even more merciless monsters out there.

After a moment Zarbon let out a long laugh. "Goku in the short time that I've known you I can tell you don't possess any means to murder. So I'm calling your bluff, fire your attack at me."

Goku's confidence was shattered, he let his Ki attack disappear. Zarbon had it all figured it out. He would get his wish, killed the saiyans, the injured namekian, Goku wouldn't dream to kill him and if he ever did, Zarbon would be too strong by then, he thought about what to do to Frieza and his family. _'Maybe they can serve me for a change or I could kill them, the possibilities are endless, with the Dragon Balls I can have anything I want.' _ Zarbon's face showed a cruel intention and he only enlarged his Ki attack and aimed it right for a surprised Vegeta and Nappa. "Say good bye monkeys."

Nail sped off to stop Zarbon.

"I won't let you Zarbon!"

Nail stopped when he saw Zarbon on the grass, he looked up and saw Goku punched Zarbon right at the face with such speed that he didn't even detect it coming.

Goku knew he couldn't kill Zarbon, but he wouldn't let him kill. "I will fight you to the end! No matter what!" Goku took his stance, getting ready to fight with Zarbon.

Zarbon gave Goku a disapproving look. "Save them if you wish, but I will find a way around you and kill them myself." Zarbon formed another attack this time in both hands, he faced one to Gohan and Nail and the other to Vegeta and Nappa. "Which one do you save first Goku?"

Goku turned to each side repeatedly, he knew Vegeta and Nappa would instant transmit out of the way and let Dende get killed, they would save the Dragon Balls and appear on earth. _'No what do I do?'_

"Double Sunday!"

Everyone saw the flash of pink going into the cave destroying everything, at once the smoke appear and covered everything, then once it cleared laid a rubble of rocks.

Goku's heart raced quickly, he eyes emitted an emotion of anger "Raditz? Why?"

Even Zarbon himself was surprised at how Raditz aided his plan. "Let me help you. Shooting Star Arrow!"

The attack went past Raditz's head, Nail tried to dodge, leaving his left leg get caught in the blast. His fight with Vegeta left him tired and drained. Gohan wasn't as lucky and got hit.

"No Gohan!" Goku rushed to his unmoving son's side.

Shaking the boy softly "Say something Gohan?"

"You, how could you?" Raditz accused Zarbon.

"Don't play the hero, you killed your own comrades the namek boy, you're just as guilty as me!" Zarbon said as he pointed his finger at an enraged Raditz.

Vegeta and Nappa reappeared again in front of the destroyed cave with the four Dragon Balls in their hands. Everyone saw Dende carried the last two in his hands.

"Dende you're alive!" Nail exclaimed, he wanted to get up and hug his brother, but the blast took off his entire left leg, it would take a while before it regenerated.

"Don't mistake us as being soft, we needed another one to hold the last two Dragon Balls, so we had the namekian boy hold them for us." Vegeta said while angrily staring at everyone. "We went to earth after your refusal to cooperate, but what we found was just as satisfying, so we left it alone to face its demise slowly!"

Goku had his son in his hands, tears wanted to escape his eyes, he pushed through the pain in his heart. "What do you mean? What's happening on earth, tell me!"

Nappa grinned evilly "Looks like you don't know that the namek you left behind started to rule that chunk of rock you call a home, everyone is dying off under his hand!" Nappa put the dragon balls down as Vegeta did. "We thought they deserve to what those earthlings had coming!"

"Piccolo! Without me, no one is strong enough to stop him! I got to go and save everyone!"

"We won't let you off that easily Kakarot!" Vegeta appeared before him and threw an earth shattering punch right at Goku's stomach, bringing the saiyan to his knees, with Gohan in his arms.

"Another reason is we figured out the namekian boy has the power to heal, we won't be needing those healing tanks anymore. We'll take him as your replacement."

Nail floated ready to combat Vegeta again.

"Don't dare get between me and my punishment for Kakarot's betrayal, I'll kill you in our rematch later." Vegeta said as he landed another blow to a down Goku.

Nail stood afar, he concentrated to figure out Vegeta's power level and openly shake at the huge increase. _'I don't have a chance to beat him anymore' _He thought sadly.

Vegeta then focused his attention to a silent Zarbon. "Now don't think I forgotten about you Zarbon."

"No I was so close to having everything I wanted." Zarbon said bitterly. He hurriedly turned into his monster form to combat Vegeta. Until he got a gazed at something in the sky, Vegeta turned around curios and felt five power levels. "Looks like the Ginyu Force have answered my call, well I must go join them and catch them up to everything that occurred." Zarbon flew past Vegeta.

"No if they're here, then Frieza must know about the Dragon Balls!" Vegeta shook off the fear in his mind and prepared for combat. "I won't allow him to beat me!" He flew back towards Nappa and Dende, "Quickly take the namek and teleport out of here with the six Dragon Balls, we'll return for the last one Kakarot has!"

Six combined waves breezed upon them inflicting its force with such precision careful to strike Vegeta's and Nappa's bodies making them drop their Dragon Balls as they rolled away from the spot leaving a frighten Dende to look at the attackers.

"Allow ourselves to introduce ourselves!" The purple one announced to everyone.

Dropping before the stunned saiyans with Goku and his friends looking on at the new enemies that arrived. Every member except for Zarbon made their signature pose displaying their power upon their showy entrance. "We are the Ginyu Force!" They announced together in unison.

"Guldo!"

"Recoome!"

"Burter!"

"Jeice!"

"Captain Ginyu!"

Zarbon let out a deep sigh while everyone else looked perplexed at the new comers.

"Yes good show as always gentlemen, but time is running short, Frieza will be pleased to have these Dragon Balls right after he kills Cooler." Zarbon said, he was careful to hide them away until he had his chance at his wish. "Those people are your targets, attack at once!"

Goku gently dropped Gohan down and went to offense, his increased speed allowed him to reach the Ginyu Force, Goku ducked out of the way as Recoome shot a purple beam from his mouth, Goku knocked him down with one punch, he felt his ankles grabbed by Jeice, which allowed Burter to strike insanely fast at Goku's face, while Guldo attacked his midsection, leaving Zarbon to grabbed Goku's arms preventing him from fighting.

"Hang on Goku!" Raditz called out.

"No grabbed the Dragon Balls!" Goku yelled back as he struggled to get everyone off him.

Raditz changed his course and went picking up the Dragon Balls Nappa dropped earlier.

Goku started to kick everyone away, which gave Captain Ginyu a perfect shot. "I can tell your body is strong! So let's trade! Change now!" Inflicting a major blow to his chest, the captain yelled and pulled out his bloodied fist.

"What?" Goku found himself caught in Ginyu's trap.

Their bodies changed, Goku's mind transferred over to Ginyu's body and vice versa. Blinking rapidly he stared at his old body being surrounded by Ginyu's goons all smirking at him.

"What happen?" Goku asked and just then he fell down with the pain in his chest being the cause.

"We switched bodies! Thanks for your service!" Ginyu-Goku called out. "Now grabbed the Dragon Balls!"

"Not happening!" Nail replied his leg regenerated back and went to save Raditz, however Jeice and Burter's tag team skills quickly shot him down.

Cui forced himself to stand despite Vegeta's attack almost killing him. "Ginyu Force stand down!"

"Not a chance!" Ginyu Goku shouted as he did his pose. "Recoome teach that traitor what happens when he goes up against the Ginyu Force!"

Recoome hurled himself at Cui's way "This will be fun!"

Cui ducked a slow punch and quickly gave Recoome a few kicks at his jaw that injured his leg as it felt strong and sturdy as a block of steel.

"Didn't feel nothing!" Recoome boasted, "Now let me try!" He brought a hard knee at Cui's stomach, which made him gag.

Goku-Ginyu tried to roll on his back but felt the pain was too intense, "No, I got to help him!"

"You won't be helping anyone! Much less yourself." Zarbon replied while sending a kick at Goku's face.

"Why I showed you mercy, why are you doing this!" Goku-Ginyu asked while grabbing a hold on Zarbon's foot.

"Such mercy is nothing compared to beauty and power, you should have been more like us, you could have served me quite well." Zarbon got his foot out of Goku-Ginyu's hand and continued to kick him rapidly.

Vegeta and Nappa stood up groggily as the survey the action taken place. "What's going on Vegeta?" Nappa asked bewildered at everyone interfering with their plans.

"Ignore them just find the Dragon Balls!" Vegeta snapped at him.

"Hurry to go somewhere Vegeta?"

They turned to see Ginyu-Goku putting on a scouter.

"Kakarot?" Vegeta stared "No wait you're…Ginyu?"

"Correct, now here's your prize monkey!" Ginyu-Goku threw two Ki waves at them, quickly both saiyans rose to the air.

"Nappa you deal with this nuisance, I have better things to do!" Vegeta said at his large companion.

"No problem, hey Kakarot or Ginyu, whatever you call yourself, I'm going to kill you!" Nappa dived down at Ginyu-Goku he only jumped away and landed a hard kick at Nappa's skull. Nappa went swinging, but Ginyu-Goku caught it effortlessly, then he picked up the large saiyan and threw him into a large boulder, breaking it as he went through it.

Dende finished healing and unlocking Gohan's potential. "All done, you should be stringer to help."

Gohan felt his body swarming with a new feeling of power. "Thanks Dende. Go hide, while I get the Dragon Balls." Dende snuck away easily while everyone else was too busy to notice and focused on fighting and finding.

Gohan grabbed both Dragon Balls Dende had and went flying away until he felt his whole body paralyzed. "Why can't I move!" Gohan tried to free himself he stopped when he heard an obnoxious laugh behind him.

"I paralyzed you kid, I'll be taking your Dragon Balls." Guldo rushed to grab them until Dende returned getting ready to fight. "You're going to fight me kid?" Guldo laughed, he grabbed the destroyed boulder Nappa went through and aimed it at Dende.

Nail arrived in time as he swung an elbow at Guldo's misshaped head, Guldo cursed as he rolled along, Gohan broke free at went to fight Guldo before he could paralyzed him again.

"Thanks Nail!" Dende peered up and smiled at his savior. "Let me heal you!"

Nail stood at his spot and spotted Burter and Jeice heading towards them.

"Done!" Dende said while taking off with the three star Dragon Ball.

"Thank you." Nail replied, he threw on an explosive wave, both Ginyu members crashed against it and were hurled back.

Ginyu-Goku flexed his body "Man, this body is awesome, no one could match me especially that Salza!"

Raditz left the area with the four and five star Dragon Balls, he stopped as he sensed Vegeta's power behind him.

"Hand them over Raditz!" Vegeta ordered while he held the one star Dragon Ball.

"I'm stronger than you Vegeta, you can't hurt me anymore, so why don't you hand over yours and leave before I blow you into oblivion!" Raditz lashed out.

"I admit, you're not merciful as Kakarot, attacking Nappa and I, along with risking the Namek's live was impressive, I'm here to offer you one more chance to stay by my side or perish!"

"I will kindly tell you to go to hell!" Raditz dropped the four star Dragon Ball into the sea below, with his hand now free he threw a Shining Friday.

Vegeta flew over it and gave Raditz's forehead with his strongest kick.

Raditz appeared unfazed, "At most your attack will give me a headache." Raditz threw one punch that sent the prince flying away 100 miles per hour.

"That should take care of him for a moment." Raditz said as he spun around only to see Vegeta appear again, quickly Vegeta knock the five star Dragon Ball out of Raditz's hand and caught it and disappeared again.

_He's going for the one I dropped at the sea.' _Raditz burst down as fast as he could, he view Vegeta fishing out the four star Dragon Ball. Vegeta flipped him off with his left hand and using his right hand he placed his two fingers into his forehead and vanished again.

A vein appeared out of anger on his forehead. "Vegeta!" Raditz flew for Vegeta's energy signature.

Nappa went exploding the entire island in a failed effort to hit Ginyu-Goku. Everyone flew as the island vanished and left Namek's sea being polluted with dead bodies, debris and blood.

"Stand still!" Nappa shouted and went to attack Ginyu-Goku. Out of instinct he whirled away and went kicking at Nappa's back making him stumble and fall into the sea with a heavy thump.

Ginyu-Goku smiled broadly and threw a barrage of blasts at Nappa hoping some would hit him. "Man this body is awesome! No one can beat me now especially Salza!"

"Shall I prove you wrong Captain?" Salza floated with Dore and Neiz behind him.

Ginyu-Goku shook his fist at them. "Armored Squadron! Today the Ginyu Force will reign supreme over you!" Calling to his team everyone departed from their current fights and did their pose to greet the Armored Squadron. Zarbon joined up and flick his hair up.

Cui slowly floated next to Salza, "Glad to see you're here, don't be late next time!"

Salza grunted and pulled out his hand from his waist and struck Cui. "Don't talk to us traitor! We heard everything, you shall be killed off with the rest of the trash!"

"No, not true, my loyalty is toward Lord Cooler now!" Cui stammered but his own terrified voice betrayed his words.

Nail went to lift the injured Goku-Ginyu up, putting his shoulder under Goku-Ginyu's arm to support him as they floated together. "Thanks Nail, wish Piccolo was like you." Gohan joined up and looked at them, "Dad is that you?" Goku-Ginyu tried to smile but felt the blood loss taking effect, everything started to spin. "Yeah don't worry Gohan 'll be back to normal soon."

Vegeta appeared in the air, cracking his knuckles. "So everyone is finally here to see me get my wish!" Nappa flew from the sea to join Vegeta making a big splash rain upon everyone.

The Ginyu Force back up Ginyu-Goku with Zarbon to the captain's left. "Since everyone is after the prize, let the last team standing claim the Dragon Balls." Zarbon announced as him and his group stood west ward.

"Sounds good to me, I can't wait to fight!" Goku-Ginyu said as Nail supported him, Gohan had more determination than before to help out his father, they floated together east ward.

At north Nappa and Vegeta nodded in agreement.

Salza and his gang took the south, soon his fingers glowed brightly as he scattered all the yellow thin waves, Cui screamed as the five beams exited the back of his head dropping a dead Cui to the sea below.

"Cui!" Goku-Ginyu called out, Cui turned to see the one who showed him mercy and smiled before being consumed by the waves of his grave.

Salza return his hand to his side and faced at the grinning villains and an angry Goku in Ginyu's body. "Now who would like to die next?"

**Power Levels**

Goku (Power Unlocked): 750,000

Raditz (Power Unlocked): 600,000

Salza: 200,000

Dore: 170,000

Neiz: 163,000

Ginyu: 120,000

Vegeta (Zenkai): 80,000

Nappa (Zenkai): 60,000

Jeice: 45,000

Burter: 45,000

Nail: 42,000

Zarbon (Power Unlocked + Monster Form): 41,000

Recoome: 40,000

Raditz: 32,000

Zarbon (Power Unlocked): 31,000

Vegeta: 29,000

Cui: (Power Unlocked): 26,000

Zarbon: 23,000

Nappa: 19,000

Cui: 18,000

Goku: 17,000

Gohan (Power Unlocked): 14,000

Guldo: 13,500

Gohan: 2,500


	14. Chapter 14: Elimination

**Chapter 14: Elimination**

*Planet Namek*

Every fighter waited for the other to make the first move, Vegeta had hidden the four and five star Dragon Balls, Dende possessed the one and three star with him as he flew away from them careful to mask his power from being sensed. That left three more to be fought over.

"I'm done waiting; I'll just explode this area up!" Nappa raised his hand getting ready to explode them all. This made everyone else fight with their hated enemies. Recoome flew like a cannon ball, kneeing the great Nappa right at his skull. Nappa didn't flinch "Is this what the Ginyu Force calls power?" Recoome drew his leg back and hurled a punch instead. Nappa caught it with ease "Let me show you the power of a true saiyan!" Nappa threw Recoome over his head and went flying over Recoome's distance delivering a kick at his right shoulder hurling Recoome toward the water.

"You'll get yours now!" Recoome laughed and threw wild out of control energy blasts at Nappa. "Take Recoome's Renegade Bomber and die now!"

Nappa unleashed his new speed going for Recoome the blasts reached Nappa doing zero damage. "What did you say about me dying?" Nappa shouting over the babbling Recoome as he flew away with Nappa giving chase.

* * *

Zarbon continued to keep his trail on Dende. His scouter alerted him to Nail presence behind him. "Are we getting ourselves into a war we can't win? Why don't we join forces and take out the last ones that stand?" Zarbon lied as he looked ahead.

Nail already knew Zarbon's treachery. "I refuse; you are not to be trusted at all. Goku may have showed you mercy, however I will not!"

Zarbon sigh "Then you're simply not worth my time then." Turning around as he flew he shoot out his Star Hail.

Nail zigzag as the Star Hail left Zarbon's hand, Nail got closer dropping down both of his legs down on Zarbon, he instantly flew up before Nail could reach him, Nail kicked the sea water making a big splash. Nail saw Zarbon's reflection from the water and looked up as Zarbon transformed into his monster form brining both of his hands down.

"Monster leave now before you perish!" Nail's reasons fell on deaf ears as Zarbon threw two punches at Nail's face and abdomen before throwing him away with a spinning kick.

"I suggest you bring the kid to me before I hunt him down and crush his bones!" Zarbon retorted as he went to get Nail.

However listening at Zarbon's threat only angered him further. Quickly flipping over Zarbon he grabbed his cape and using his upper body strength spun around a few times before letting Zarbon's head hit an empty Namekian home as he got thrown away.

Nail spotted Dende with both Dragon Balls in his hands. Nail motioned for him to leave the area.

"Watch out Nail!" Dende screamed.

Nail looked back at Zarbon as he got up from the rubble and went towards them with and energy sphere in his hand, throwing it away the sphere turned into three spate ones. 'My Vanity Spread Shot will take out the troublesome namek and kill the kid.'

Nail turned on his explosive wave, however Zarbon's attack broke through forcing Nail to bend down and shot it with another full powered wave, spotting Dende being followed by the second one he shot with his left engulfing it completely.

"Fool did you forget about the third?" Zarbon floated wanting to see how this would play out.

"Guess I have to prove him wrong." Nail maintained his attacks dying them down completely and shot Zarbon's final attack by shooting at it with beams from his eyes. Zarbon went after Nail's head with his leg, his senses warning him, Nail dropped kicked Zarbon away.

Nail narrowly escaped with his head intact; skidding across the waves he threw a full powered energy wave at the much slower Zarbon.

"I don't take kindly to people messing up my hair!" Zarbon roared at Nail as he flew to connect his fist at Nail. The namekian warrior kicked at Zarbon's forearm. "Thank your elder for the increase of my power when you see him!"

Nail didn't let Zarbon mess with his head and ducked one of his punches before pulling back his left hand "I will not allow a monster like you exist any longer!" Nail's entire hand felt hot with Ki before pushing with all his might at Zarbon's face. "Perish you monster!"

Zarbon's entire face peeled and burned as Nail put more power into his attack before Zarbon's entire body got engulfed. "Noooooooo!"

Nail let his attack die down until he was certain Zarbon was nowhere to be sensed. "Guru, forgive me for letting your death come prematurely." Nail took a bow of silence before heading back to help the others.

* * *

"Today we'll show you why Cooler's Armored Squadron is vast superior than the Ginyu Force!" Neiz taunted as Dore nodded in agreement as he had the second star Dragon Ball; he went ahead with a few energy waves throwing them at Jeice.

"Just try to steal this from us!" Dore screamed out as Neiz rolled behind Jeice giving him a spinning elbow strike.

Jeice dropped to the ground, his shoulder pads on his armored broke from Neiz's attack. "Don't think we'll go down easy mates, I'm tempted to just finish you off right now!" Jeice went for Dore and Neiz, he gave them a crooked smile "Try out my Crusher Ball!" Jeice's ultimate blast went for Neiz.

Burter came up from Dore's side taking away the Dragon Ball from his grasp. "I'll take that thank you." Burter went running away.

"Hey Neiz go after and mutilate that over rated piece of trash!" Dore stomped down on Jeice's back.

Neiz went chasing Burter. "I'll give you a reason to run you thief!" Neiz use his full powered wave trying to catch Burter in it, however Burter turned his heel and jumped kicked Neiz away, before throwing a blue full powered ball.

"Neiz, head down!" Dore warned as he trapped Jeice in a bear hug crushing his bones.

Neiz's composed himself and pulled in his head down like a turtle before pulling it back up again. "That Burter making me look like an amateur! Well guess I'll have to show him up!"

Burter looked behind him as Neiz chased him. "Neiz up for a race or are you too slow?" Burter laughed and went jumping over boulders going to Dore.

"Dore he's coming up from behind!" Neiz called out picking up his speed.

Dore threw an unconscious Jeice at Burter's path, tripping him. "What ahhh!" Burter fell down tightly holding on to the Dragon Ball.

"Seems the Ginyu Force's tag team duo is nothing but all talk!" Dore mocked as he went kicking Burter's side while Neiz dug both of his elbows on Burter's back making him drop the Dragon Ball.

"Jeice get up and help me!" Burter dodged each of their strikes and kicks, moving side to side, however Neiz's speed started to overtake his own before holding his mouth in pain as Neiz kicked him with much force forcing him to back down and run away.

"No you're not escaping with your life!" Neiz flew towards him; his body emitted pink electricity. Burter ran as fast as he could over a small hill, then he ran across an empty plain before setting his feet in Namek's water running across it trying to live. "Heh good bye Burter!" Neiz threw the electricity at the water shocking Burter's entire body frying him completely.

"No no Burter!" Jeice leaned upon a small hill, it broke in pieces as Dore came crashing through it trying to sneak up on Jeice.

"So Jeice any last words you want to get off your chest?" Dore held Jeice by his white hair swinging him from side to side.

"Ahhhhhh let go Dore!" Jeice tried to get a clear picture of Dore before shooting a full powered energy wave.

Dore lashed out spinning Jeice's hair wildly with a single violent movement he broke Jeice's neck. "Oops looks like I went overboard." Neiz and Dore burst into laughter over their supposedly rivals deaths.

* * *

Recoome kept up his escape until Nappa appeared out of nowhere. "Hey how did you do that?"

"None of your business that's what!" Nappa back handed Recoome breaking his jaw and scouter with a single hit. "Don't tell me your out already, I haven't gone serious yet!"

Recoome landed near an island as he fell. He felt Nappa approaching, "You're getting on my last nerve now Nappa!" Bending down to pick up a large plateau from the ground and swung it at Nappa. "HA try to dodge that Nappa!" He then exploded out his Eraser Gun as soon as Nappa broke the plateau with a single head butt.

"if you want to play around that's fine by me!" Nappa opened his mouth wide throwing out a powerful blue beam that met Recoome's Eraser Gun, the two beams emitted powerful charge that shook Namek's foundation. Recoome's beam started to return back to his mouth as he struggled to push more; Nappa opened his mouth wider throwing more Ki into it. 'Time to die Recoome!'

Recoome's orange hair blew as a huge wind covered the area over their combined attacks, he could see his Eraser Gun losing the clash. 'Recoome will win; I have to go all out!'

Nappa's attack finally won out in the end as it blew forward at Recoome, a series of screams of agony and explosion covered the background as a pair of white gloves and boots remained where Recoome stood.

Nappa went fishing out the six star Dragon Ball from the sea. "One step closer to immortality and destruction!"

* * *

Vegeta's hands were locked against Salza's own. They were on the ground with the seven star Dragon Ball on their far right. "Vegeta how does it feel to be going against a true warrior?" Salza began twisting Vegeta's hands around earning a painful grunt from the prince. "Monkey are you ready to give up or should I continue inflicting more damage?"

Vegeta kept his ground and flung a kick at Salza's rib cage. "I will make you beg for mercy before I kill you!" Vegeta kept kicking at the same spot until Salza finished his attack by using his elbow to strike Vegeta's jawline and added a fist at his face before kicking Vegeta away.

Salza extended his arm firing a yellow beam "You got it wrong, it is I who will be killing you while you beg for mercy."

Turning away he went to pick up the Dragon Ball until a purple barrage knocked him away. "Impossible!"

Vegeta was unharmed and continued firing at a fleeing Salza. "You underestimated me which will be your final mistake!"

"Shut up and die already monkey!" Salza changed his angle and flew over Vegeta's attack aiming for the prince's head with a finger beam. Vegeta teleported away and gave Salza a quick kick and ended it by pulling his body weight on Salza's left arm breaking it completely. "Ahhh my arm! You'll pay for that!"

Vegeta snorted "If I buy you a new arm I'll just break it again."

Salza angered by his comment went hurling a strong punch with his right as Vegeta dodged it in time and elbowed him out of the way before hitting Salza again. "Hold sill monkey!"

Blocking a hard kick from Salza's leg, Vegeta grabbed his opponent's leg. "I will not allow anybody much less you to overpower me!" Vegeta brought Salza's body down on the ground and aimed a couple of barrage of Ki's at Salza's body before floating up and throwing back his hands together to fire another blast.

Until he felt Salza's energy back of him. "Surprise monkey!" Salza gave him an over kick on Vegeta. "Now I will just slice you apart!" Salza held out his right arm creating a purple energy sword. "Shall I cut off your hair or maybe your ugly tail or go right after your head!"

Salza dropped down with his energy sword out front. Vegeta looked up in time and side stepped out of the way and drilled his fist as Salza's gut. "Don't tell me you expected me to fall for such an obvious technique."

Salza slashed right. Vegeta ducked and sent a kick at Salza's weakening knees. "Come on Salza you're making this too easy!"

"Shut up monkey!" Salza firmed his stance and went slashing again before Vegeta grabbed Salza's by the elbow and twisting it he pushed Salza's own energy sword straight through his chest. "What…..no….how did you..." Salza fell down dead with his arm still inside himself.

Vegeta blasted Salza's head off. "That's for wasting my time with such a trivial battle!" He looked around for the seven star Dragon Ball. "Where did that inferior ball get to?" Vegeta went blasted away to level out the area.

"What Salza!?" Neiz screamed out. Dore was next to him "I can't believe it! Vegeta killed him!"

Vegeta smirked as he spun around throwing a medium size energy blast. "You're next on my list!"

They dodged easily however Nappa appeared out of thin air and struck them both with an elbow to each. "I came in time to start bashing you both in!"

Dore and Neiz stopped their fall and went battling against Vegeta and Nappa.

* * *

"Give me back my body now!" Goku-Ginyu said while he clutched the wound in his chest.

Raditz threw a small energy wave at Ginyu-Goku. "Ginyu is not going to hand it over just because you told him. We'll beat him until he does."

Ginyu-Goku flipped and landed gracefully making his pose. "That's Captain Ginyu to you!"

Raditz and Goku-Ginyu almost burst into laughter over his foolishness. "What's with that grin?"

"Nothing you should concern yourself with me. Maybe now I'll finally have a chance to beat my brother's body." Raditz dashed ahead brining his left leg down on his opponent's shoulder. Ginyu-Goku didn't flinch. "Was that your best, I'm disappointed in you…brother!" Ginyu-Goku threw a short range energy wave at Raditz.

"You dropped your guard!" Goku-Ginyu bumped his entire body on Ginyu-Goku before he fell down in pain.

Ginyu-Goku regained his footing and went throwing his old body through a small hill.

"Saturday Crush! What?" Raditz felt his entire body immobilized. "I can't move!"

"That's because I paralyzed you, it's my special technique handy isn't it?" Guldo stood at Raditz's side.

"Guldo what's the status? Where are the others?" Ginyu-Goku asked.

Guldo fidgeted his fingers before answering. "Captain, they have been killed off."

Ginyu-Goku destroyed a boulder next to him in anger. "What? It can't be! It'll be a pain taking in more applicants and teaching them our special fighting poses will take forever!"

"Sorry to interrupt your after school dance plans, but can we get on with the fight?"

Guldo and Ginyu-Goku saw Raditz freely moving around before he sent both of them away with an energy wave.

"Nice one Raditz!" Goku-Ginyu gave a thumbs up before growling in pain.

"Daddy are you ok?" Gohan landed beside him checking on him.

"I'll be fine Gohan; I have to get my body back quickly."

Nail joined them a second later. "Goku, you require immediate care, Dende has already left the area. Gohan please take your father and this to him." Nail handed Gohan the seven star Dragon Ball. "I managed to sneak it away while Vegeta fought against one of our enemies."

"Hey Ginyu and the shrimp are getting back up again, Nail I need your help to fight Goku's body." Raditz threw more energy waves trying to keep them at bay.

Nail ready himself. "As you wish, go on Gohan we'll hold them off."

Goku-Ginyu supported himself as he flew with his son helping him. "You're the best guys; we'll try to be back as soon as possible!"

Ginyu-Goku looked up through the dust at Gohan and his dad escaping. "Guldo stop them now!"

"Yes Captain!" Guldo reached out his palms. "Time-"

"Time to perish monster!" Nail drop by a kick at Guldo's head snapping it away from his body.

"That leaves you Ginyu." Raditz raised his power to his maximum as Ginyu-Goku did another pose.

"Today you'll meet your end saiyan!"

* * *

Dore and Neiz's bodies lay out on the grassy field with a hole through their chest. Vegeta and Nappa were on their last legs, their combined attacks had finished them off took away all their Ki. "Where's that blasted namek when you need him!" Vegeta yelled as he took the six and two star Balls.

"Nappa we'll have to use the healing tanks again, we won't be far behind from Kakarot and the others. Then we'll come back stronger than ever!" Vegeta used Instant Transmission, Nappa copied as they left the area laughing at their enemies soon to be deaths.

King Cold landed on Planet Namek. His stature overshadowed every beings height even Nappa. "My sons can battle all they want. For now my quest for the Dragon Balls will take priority first." Having overheard everyone's communications and dealings through everyone's scouters he knew the whole story and what to expect. "Time I find out where the others are."

Ascending upward King Cold came across Gohan's and Goku-Ginyu's power levels at the far east. "Strange I can't feel Vegeta's or Nappa's power anywhere." Looking at the west over a storm of smoke and lighting. "Seems to be a fight going on over there."

Where should I head first, he turned his head from west to east, he grinned and made his final decision.

*Outer Space*

A sphere shaped ship moved across the darkness of space, the stars emitted light to guide them in the pitch blackness. Inside the ship the entire crew watched the battle between brothers. Their power was felt throughout the entire galaxy, which attracted the new comers to see the fight of the year; they traced their power levels near Planet Namek's atmosphere. "Keep your distance; I don't want those two to spot us just yet." Commanded the leader.

Frieza was in his final form, the mark of beatings appeared throughout his body. Cooler had transformed into his final form.

Cooler got around Frieza's multiple Death Beams from an exhausted Frieza, using his tail he whipped Frieza's back before pummeling him with his fists. "Brother, your time is up, you should have been more serious!" Cooler's words echoed as his own fist sent Frieza across some distance destroying asteroids along the way.

"Damn you Cooler! You're form is nothing before my might!" Frieza looking around he smiled and sent the asteroids around him back at Cooler.

Cooler stood uncaring and lifted his arm swiftly upward, the asteroids and destroyed ship parts from the earlier rebellion were flying at Frieza even faster than Frieza's own attack. "Have you forgotten that I possess superior telekinetic powers than you?" Cooler watched as the asteroids hurling at him stopped in midair as Frieza got hammered by thousand projectiles. "A foolish mistake will cost you your life!"

"I…will…not…lose!" Frieza exploded the sudden wave exploding everything away. "Now where are you?" Frieza went looking at every direction in space for him until Cooler appeared behind him as he grabbed Frieza's throat with his forearm and held his left hand behind him.

"Let go of me Cooler!" Frieza felt his arm started to break. "I'm ordering you!"

Cooler chuckled deeply behind the face mask his final form produced. "You have no authority over me!" Cooler added more pressure and tighten his hold on Frieza. "Consider this your final moment!"

"No I refuse to let myself be beaten by you! I'm Frieza!"

Cooler only laughed. "You shouldn't have spent your time following stories about Super Nameks and Saiyans! Because of your failure father had left you to die under my hand, he doesn't care about you!"

Frieza's eyes widen before he used his free hand to throw a Ki blast at Cooler close ranged, temporarily blinding a screaming Cooler.

"I will make sure to pay him a visit after I get through with you!" Frieza held his hands out unleashing hundreds of blasts at Cooler's gut throwing him away from Frieza grinning from ear to ear. "Take that Cooler, do you see why I'm better why I'm the strongest!" Frieza's insults were drowned out by more Ki blats at Cooler until he saw Cooler consumed in the purple light.

Away at some distance Frieza's own eyes widen as Cooler stood unharmed. "No!" Frieza dashed forward until Cooler met him halfway across space trading blows rapidly, Frieza lost the trade and got thrown away the back of his head hitting his destroyed ship that got caught in the middle of their war. Frieza threw a piece of his own throne at Cooler's chest. "I hate you!" Frieza screamed out, he lifted his finger up forming a round ball of red and yellow energy colliding within expounding every second. "My Death Ball will silence you forever!"

Cooler lifted his own hand forming the strongest attack he had. The ball grew into a brilliant light of gold that shone brightly in the dark.

'Cooler's Supernova!' Frieza's mind went into a frighten state. 'I have to use a hundred percent of my full power!'

The leader having seen enough walked away from the screen and entered in a few coordinates in. One of his underlings noticed their ship moving away until they could no longer see the outcome

"Sir, don't you want to see the winner?" He asked while stepping away from the screen to face his leader.

"No, I already know he's going to win. I'm more interested in what Cooler said about the…super" he whispered the last part quietly.

One of the larger underlings peered into the controls and saw a different set from before. "Sir those aren't earth's coordinates, we're headed the wrong way."

"I know, earth will have to wait, I have a better destination in mind." The leader spoke making the others wonder.

The ship left the scene leaving a screaming voice as the two attacks clashed together overwhelmed the other leaving a lone son of King Cold standing.

*Orange Star City*

A pair of wheels rolled over a picture of a four family, each smiling. The man in the wheel chair wore a dark green sleeveless shirt, he wore brown pants with black boots, he tried to move his legs but they didn't move. Thinking this was punishment for breaking the legs of his opponents back when he was cruel he sighed in defeat.

Tien looked behind his chair and saw that same family scattered near an alley way with their briefcase open showing nothing. He knew since Piccolo took his reign people had disregarded laws and morality. Stealing replaced jobs, killing to have a living in this world, rape was a sport to men. The good people that didn't let the world corrupt them had died off since they offered the scarce food and water to begging people and animals.

Buildings were empty, leaving nothing behind as the people tried to flee but most were brutally murdered by Piccolo's children. A white dog barked as he continued to sniff at the picture. Tien smiled he already killed one of children called Fiddle, earlier he saw another one called Bongo terrorizing the stray dog, he arrived in time saving it and killing Bongo with a Tri-Beam. The dog kept following him ever since. He patted the white Labrador retriever's head "No boy it's not food, here I managed to grab some for you at the abandoned market." Tien took out a small brown bag or dog treats giving one to the hungry Labrador who ate it hurriedly, licking Tien's hand.

Tien gave one more to him, his own stomach growled. Food wasn't an option at the moment, he planted some food near a small farm that a kind family owned, they invited him to stay and rest with them as a reward for saving their crops from attacking Triangles.

They lost their only son, their grieved parents saw Tien as a grown up version of their son who was also bald, he was a cancer survivor who didn't past the age of 15 since a Triangle killed him.

Tien sighed and felt his left eye hurt over all the tears he cried as he witnessed a world without law or honor. Soon the Labrador barked loudly, Tien's third eye in the middle opened widely as he felt Piccolo and his minions standing over the buildings surrounding him. They looked over them as hawks waiting to kill their injured prey.

Piccolo stood upon the edge of the tallest building with Rhaita at his side, the others occupying the roof of their rundown buildings.

"Tien, I'm here to fight you!" Piccolo spoke first.

"Figured as much." Tien responded while holding his dog's head down from provoking the others.

Piccolo grunted. "Such disrespect will only prolong your suffering at my hand!"

"King Piccolo let us kill this human!" One of his children pleaded.

"No let me rip him to shreds!" Another one asked.

Piccolo silent them by his angry glare. "No, he will live to suffer in this world. I will teach him the price of defiance my way!"

Rhaita looked down from the roof having a better look at Tien and his companion. "King Piccolo may I request you to kill that dog, its ugly face sickens me!"

Piccolo didn't answer and floated down to meet Tien at the streets. "No one interfere in this fight!"

His children nodded in understanding but were angry at the fact they couldn't fight.

Tien rolled his wheelchair back as Piccolo stepped down making the concrete break form his power. Tien held his dog back from the collar, "No don't go after him, just run along." The white Labrador seem to understand and ran behind Tien into the alley way to wait for Tien to call him back.

"You're dog seems to obey better than you." Piccolo mocked.

Tien gripped his wheels tightly as he pushed his power to his limit. "Let's settle what I should have done to your father years ago!" Tien's aura glowed white.

Piccolo appeared unfazed and took off his cape and turban. "Don't even think about trying to use your Evil Containment Way, you failed last time and today won't be any different."

Earth's strongest warrior knew that already. _'I can't use it with this many of Piccolo's minions around, I've learned from my fight with Drum, good thing Goku came in time to help me, now that he's gone, I have to protect Earth my way!'_

Piccolo opened his mouth shooting a bright beam at Tien, he rolled at the left missing just in time. "Dodon Ray!" Tien aimed for Piccolo's forehead, however Piccolo guessed that and flew over it colliding his fist against Tien, taking him down from off his wheel chair and he landed on the concrete.

"Don't think I'll go easy or give you any pity for being a crippled freak!" Piccolo insulted and went to pick up Tien.

Tien pushed himself from off the ground and flew slamming his entire shoulder against him. "Don't want any from you!" Tien stopped himself and pushed himself with both fists in front of him pushing them towards Piccolo, however he grabbed Tien's wrists and slammed him hard in the concrete making a larger crack at Tien's expense.

The other minions yelled in applause over their King's dominance.

"Yeah treat that human waste with pain!"

"Take his middle eye off!"

"Long Live King Piccolo!"

Rhaita chuckled at the beat down, her hair fell down peering down at the broken Tien.

Tien winced in pain but rather than show pain he wanted to deliver it. "Piccolo take this!"

Piccolo felt his legs give out as Tien head butted himself as he slide toward him knocking off Piccolo from his feet, he reacted in time and touched the concrete. Piccolo pushed himself off into the air, however Tien beat him to it and waited until Piccolo was at his height before dropping both of his fists toward Piccolo.

Tien watched as the King of Demons fell into a dumpster.

The Labrador barked loudly in delight over it, Piccolo got out throwing out a spaghetti box, pizza box with some bread crust and a few other unsanitary items. "You'll be asking death to come to your door once you're under my hand!" Piccolo flew for Tien he hated the way Tien appeared serious, quickly he formed a Ki blats, Piccolo stopped and prepared for what was coming.

"Not yet." Tien said.

Piccolo felt a hot energy hitting his back which flung him towards Tien. "Now!" Tien threw his attack again both pushed against Piccolo until they exploded.

Tien's second copy came up to Tien's side. They looked at Piccolo's clothing, his shirt was torn, other than that nothing else gave any idea that he was hurt.

"Impressive technique. Mind if I borrow it?" Piccolo spilt himself into two as well.

"Thought I had him, guess I have to keep trying harder!" Tien said angrily, he and his copy went battling Piccolo and his own up in the sky.

Each blow brought them appearing in different places in the sky, Piccolo's children saw their king dominated Tien. "Look at King Piccolo, he's got this human meat already in the fire!"

Rhaita looked at her brother called Sitar. He wore purple shorts, with white ankle and white armbands., his laughter felt high and childish. He was small and had light squares on his face and stomach. "Sitar, don't judge a person by their power, King Piccolo has taught us that, maybe you were off scaring children again."

Sitar growled at his sister, "I was hungry besides no human is strong enough to beat us!"

"Rhaita is right Sitar."

They both looked at their older brother Oboe. He had a black cloak on with socks the same as Piccolo. He had his hood on showing his stern expression mimicking his father. He had three extended fingers without claws and head antennas, his face resembled a dark green dragon with black horns sticking out from the corners of his mouth, his eyes were bright yellow with black slits.

"Father has intelligence that alone can make a difference in a battle, the human named Tien possess that skill. Remember Sitar to use your mind in battle not just your fists." He said seriously making Sitar stick his tongue out, while Rhaita thanked her respected brother.

The other children giggled at continued to watch the fight.

Piccolo's copy had struck his hand through Tien's copy making him disappear. Tien now had to content with two Piccolos flying toward an him like rockets.

Bringing up his hands to his face "Solar Flare!" Both Piccolo's faced the opposite direction they brought their hands together and threw a Destructive Wave behind them. Tien ducked away from both blats, he looked up seeing both Piccolos with their hands over him. "Oh no!"

Both of them created a massive wave from their combine power. They stopped suddenly as they turned to see Tien behind them now, the copy threw a hard left while the original elbowed Tien's gut.

"What just happen? Why did dad stop his attack and how did that human meat get behind him?" Sitar questioned as he played on the fire escape.

Oboe looked toward him to answer. "Father knows Tien can use the Afterimage technique, if he went through with his attack he would have wasted much of his Ki as well as attacking all of us by accident, knowing that he stopped and turned around to counter Tien proving his logic true."

Sitar looked at him blankly. "Who knew dad was so smart and soft!"

Rhaita sitting down now with her legs dangling over the ledge shot him a finger beam.

"Watch it you witch!" Sitar yelled as he climbed up the stairs.

"Don't call King Piccolo soft and don't call me a witch unless you rather have your skin used as a doormat!"

Rhaita's threat shut Sitar up as he grumbled and continued to watch the fight.

Both Piccolos kicked Tien through an office building window. Tien fell on and broke a desk. Using this to his advantage he flew from the opposite way and flew at the top, he focused his hands together into a triangle aiming at the entire building. "TRI-BEAM!"

The attack came down and destroyed the entire building as he poured most of his power.

Piccolo's children saw the all building's entire structure surrounded in a blinding flashing light of yellow before being disintegrated completely.

Tien began to sweat and breathe heavily for air hoping he got him.

"Clever as always Tien."

Tien's left eye widen as he saw Piccolo standing in the exact location where the building was a few seconds ago. His pant legs were ripped and his entire shirt gone leaving a few fabric left.

Piccolo clapped his hands in a mocking manner. "You knew I would come looking for you, that's why you destroyed the entire area hoping I would be caught, well it worked on getting rid of my copy but I'm still standing!"

"_How strong is he?"_ Tien wondered while preparing to defend again, with most of his power gone into his Tri-Beam he was entering his limit.

Tien reacted as Piccolo threw his right hand out, Tien crossed his arms together shielding his face from Piccolo's Ki blast.

'_He hasn't thrown anything yet.' _Tien told himself before allowing himself to peer at Piccolo through his arms. Piccolo's evil grin puzzled Tien until he felt his head moving on its own shifting his sight toward the sky. _'What how is he doing that?'_

Piccolo hurled Tien toward the damaged concrete, Tien lifted his head as he was being thrown like a dart without control of his movement or direction. His gaze fell on Piccolo's right arm extended and ending as Piccolo's hand held Tien's foot.

Piccolo shouted as he threw Tien toward one building then his own hand still on Tien, he threw Tien toward the ground, before picking Tien up and swinging Tien at a stop sign, before shifting his gaze at another building.

"Father knows to exploit many openings, his genius knows no bounds." Oboe said suddenly. Making his brothers and sister turned to him. "He took advantage of Tien's handicap. You see father knew Tien had no feeling in his legs, so he latched his hand on Tien's foot catching the warrior off guard. A tactical approach even if cruel was brilliant!" Oboe explained.

The others murmured in agreement, while Sitar growled at Oboe's kiss ass attitude. "I bet I can do it better besides fighting is all about muscle not lame plans, a simple punch can do more than a dumb brain!"

The others ignored Sitar and continued watching Tien being thrown about like a yo-yo.

Tien hit the concrete with a heavy thud where their fight started. Piccolo maintained his grip looking for more areas to demolish with Tien, he felt his own hand being bitten.

"Ahhh!" Piccolo saw Tien's Labrador teeth sink into his hand. "Stupid mutt get off me!" Piccolo growled and began extending his left arm to grab it.

His Labrador's growling woke Tien up as his mouth over drip with blood. "No get away from here, Piccolo will kill you!" The dog didn't listen and continued to bite down harder.

Piccolo's left hand finally reached them, Tien reacted quickly shooting a small ball of Ki down the street making the white Labrador let go and run after it barking loudly.

"Good boy!" Tien said. Piccolo's hand swung for empty air, Tien looked back at Piccolo forming his hands together, with his middle eye he had a close up of Piccolo until he could make out his body within his hands seeing an alert Piccolo. "TRI-BEAM!"

Piccolo retracted his arms back hoping to defend himself in time, however Tien's attack reached him first exploding the King in a dazzling light, making him fall down into the ground cracking the concrete. Piccolo fell down the sewers leaving a grinning Tien and his children looked on bewildered.

"What just happen? How could a simple human being beat him!?" Sitar choked out!

"That's it, I'm going to finish him off myself!" Rhaita screamed. The other's agreed and took to the skies.

Oboe appeared in their path blocking them. "Remember what father said, we must not interrupt their battle, Tien has won fair and square. If we battle him it would be a meaningless win, where is your honor?"

All of them fell silent before Oboe.

"We have no honor especially for some human!" Rhaita exclaimed as the others howled in agreement.

Oboe uncrossed his arms preparing to battle his family to carry out his father's orders if they disobeyed.

"No one dare INTERFERE!"

Everyone thought their ears betrayed them.

Just then they saw the area exploded, leaving a giant hole. Out came Piccolo with veins all over his body.

"What does it take to beat him!" Tien tried to fly but felt his entire Ki drained out.

Piccolo stepped down before a floored Tien. Blood and scrapes were evident throughout the king's body. "I'll admit you're tougher than I gave you credit for."

Piccolo walked toward Tien as he tried to fly.

"I'll let you in on a secret." Piccolo bended down on one knee. "I wasn't using my full power in our fight."

Tien clenched his hands at Piccolo's revelation.

"I had to use half my power to survive both of your Tri-Beams, if I hadn't you would have killed me." Piccolo punched Tien's face. "Look at me when the King talks to you!"

Tien felt his entire face burning with pain, his own body fell giving out completely but Tien had his will to continue on.

Tien paid back Piccolo with a punch of his own. Piccolo lost his balance and fell down both bodies lying opposite of each other.

Piccolo growled and he gritted his teeth. "I won't lose to any mortal!" Piccolo's eyes glowed and he shot forth a pair of eye beams aiming for Tien, managing to roll on his stomach Piccolo missed and struck a faraway gas station starting a fire.

Piccolo chuckled as he could feel Tien's hatred for him ascending higher. "That's right Tien you still care for your home and these people. Look around you crippled freak! My reign has taken away life and morality!"

Tien looked back as Piccolo laughed out loud. "You think this senseless destruction is FUNNY?!"

Piccolo stared straight back at Tien. "I do, especially when people are present."

"What there are still people here?" Tien concentrated hard to sense them.

Piccolo laughed again, "My attacked that you dodged hit a gas station brining out fire! Don't bother sensing their weak power levels. I can hear their screams. The fire is consuming their home, I can hear the fire spreading out of control as a little girl cries out for her mother. The father is trying to calm her down as he's taking her away in his arms. I hear one set of footsteps as the mother yells as her flesh begins to toast as the flames feed on her soul!"

"Shut up!" Tien found hidden power inside himself as he began to float he flew toward them hoping to make it time.

"How are you feeling King Piccolo?" Rhaita and Oboe dropped down.

Piccolo grunted. "You two take me to them, I want to see what this human thinks he can do."

Oboe and Rhaita each held him up on their shoulders and they began flying toward Tien while the rest of Piccolo's children followed to see the carnage.

"I have to find them before my power gives out again!" The fire caught his attention he saw the gas station destroyed and the fire spreading to neighboring buildings and homes.

He saw a man with black hair and moustache trying to calm down his crying girl. He looked ahead at their home already covered with flames, he didn't sense anybody else in there. "No I'm late."

Tien fell down heavily, his arms gashed out blood as they hit the concrete.

The man and girl turned as Tien scream out in pain and tears, he failed to save the girls' mother.

Piccolo and his family flew in time and began laughing at the destruction.

Sitar was the first to talk. "Hey girl want to see me kill your daddy?"

The girl held on tight to her father's leg.

"You leave my little girl out of this!" The man angrily said as he stood in front of his daughter.

"ooo I'm so scared of this funny looking human! Please don't hurt me!" Sitar mocked as he waved his hands around.

The man grew more angry he eyed Tien nearly unconscious he recognized him from the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament.

"Let go of me now!" Piccolo ordered at Oboe and Rhaita. He jumped down standing near Tien he brought his hands on Tien's. "I'll make sure you can never use your Tri-Beam ever again!"

"Hey you, leave him alone!" The man shouted, making Piccolo let go and turned to face him.

"So another human disobeys me, well then I guess I'll have to kill you like your wife."

"What did you just say?" The man shook violently.

Piccolo showed his fangs and claws. "I started the fire that killed your wife! You have a problem with that?"

The man couldn't take it anymore, he ran at Piccolo. He brought forth a kick then followed up by left and rights at Piccolo's chest.

"Go daddy beat that man!" the little girl cheered on.

Piccolo's children laugh at the girl. "Your daddy is weak compared to ours, he'll only get himself killed!" Rhaita told her.

Piccolo didn't feel anything from the man's punches. "I had enough of this." Piccolo killed the man with afro hair. His hand took out his heart before Piccolo crushed it in his palm.

The man drop dead leaving a pool of blood forming around him.

"DADDY!" The girl went over to her dead father weeping harder than before.

Sitar ran to her scooping up the blood in his palms and throwing her own father's blood on her face.

"Ahhhhh!" She screamed as she wiped away the blood from her face.

"Your parents are dead! And you're next girl!" Sitar held in his breath his cheeks growing in size.

Tien managed to support his upper body on his left hand. "No kill me instead, leave her alone. Come on your demon bring out your best attack!"

Tien threw himself hitting Sitar's stomach making him spit out his attack towards the sky away from the girl.

"Why you go and ruin my awesome kill?!" Sitar complained over Tien's heroism.

Tien fell by the girl's feet as she watched on in horror as he bled.

"Sitar enough, let them live, I want them to experience the harsh reality of life before they die off slowly." Piccolo stated as he walked away.

"I prefer to spread her blood all over!" Sitar retorted, which made Piccolo glare at Sitar. "Umm whatever you say!" Sitar said as he looked away from Piccolo's stare, he could feel his dad's eyes still on him.

Piccolo looked away and flew off as his children followed him to their next destination.

Sitar inched closer to the girl "Lucky brat! I'll eat you one day in your sleep!" Sitar flew after leaving her terrified.

Rhaita stayed behind and decided to kick Tien's ribs a few times making him moan again in pain over his bruised body.

"Stop that please!" The girl grabbed Rhaita's leg. "No more you're hurting him!"

Rhaita peered below and pushed her down. "Disgusting emotion of mercy." She flew away to catch up to her family.

Tien's Labrador ran back over to them barking as they all left, he growled and went over to Tien licking his face a few times until Tien open his eye.

The girl walked shuffled toward him, she couldn't bare watch her father's body. She held her tears back and sniffed. "Mister are you alright?" Tien nudged his hand to pat his dog, he looked at the crying girl trying to get a better look. She had medium length black hair tied up in a ponytail. She wore a big plain grey shirt and had black shorts on with pink converse sneakers and white socks. Her blue eyes were puffy as she continued to cry.

Tien looked behind her at her deceased father and destroyed home, not wanting to bring that up. "I'll be fine how old are you and what's your name?"

The girl whipped her tears away with her hands. "I'm six years old and my name is Videl….what about you sir?"

Tien smiled. "I'm Tien, I'm sorry about your parents." Tien said through clenched teeth, he blamed himself over her misfortune if only he hadn't moved he could have died and let them live.

She continued to cry as the dog went over to her and lick her face, earning a small smile from her.

"Videl do you have any family members around the area I can take you to?"

"No sir, my mom and dad were the only ones I had." Videl held back her tears. "They promised to stay with me when the monsters attack, my daddy was a champion but he lost….I have no one now."

Tien muttered something under his breath as he fixed his eye patch in place to his right eye careful not to frighten her. "I'll….I'll watch over you until we can find a way to bring them back."

Videl blinked her eyes rapidly, "Really they can come back?"

Tien knew not to dangle false hope over her, but he couldn't leave her all alone in the cold streets. "Yeah I promise. It'll take a while but I vow to make it come true."

Videl nodded she hugged Tien's dog as he barked and licked her face again, Tien smiled at a rare moment of happiness. He felt weak and tried to fly again under his will but couldn't find the strength.

Videl noticed this and sniffed again "Sir….I mean Tien are your legs broken?"

Tien nodded sadly. "I left my wheelchair back a few blocks when I fought King Piccolo, my dog should be able to smell it out." Tien took out his bag again and held a treat in front of him. "Go find my wheel chair please." The dog barked and went sniffing out the ground moving away to their last location.

'_This kind stranger went through a lot of bad stuff. Mom always said to help people out and be polite.' _Videl held Tien's hand surprising the earth's lone warrior. "I want to help too, we'll be back soon, I'm going to bring it back for you." Videl let go of his hand and went running after the white Labrador.

Tien looked around and saw her dad father. He sulked for a minute before crawling to a soft patch of dirt and began digging a hole.

**Power Levels:**

Piccolo: ? ? ?

Goku: 750,000

Raditz: 600,000

Salza: 200,000

Dore: 170,000

Neiz: 163,000

Ginyu: 120,000

Vegeta: 80,000

Nappa: 60,000

Jeice: 45,000

Burter: 45,000

Nail: 42,000

Zarbon (Monster Form): 41,000

Recoome: 40,000

Tien: 15,500

Gohan: 14,000

Guldo: 13,500

Disclaimer: I do not own anything

Author's note: Hope you're enjoying the story, if you have any ideas to name Tien's dog let me know.


	15. Chapter 15: Current Events

**Chapter 15: Current Events**

*Planet Namek*

Ginyu-Goku went striking at Raditz as he defended from his brother's body, Nail jumped in throwing a few kicks at Ginyu-Goku making him jumped back, Raditz brought his leg over his head and dropped him down.

Ginyu-Goku flipped a few times over their heads and landed far behind them throwing a couple of Ki blasts their way.

"Watch out, try to find an opening to attack!" Nail yelled as he flew in the air and throwing a couple of Ki blasts of his own.

Raditz picked his speed up and went hitting Ginyu-Goku's side before bringing his own fist down on his brother's face. "I was dying to punch my brother's stupid grin!" Raditz said before dodging a wild strike from Ginyu-Goku.

"This body should be strong enough to take care of these two, why isn't this body working!" Ginyu-Goku frustrated attempting to use one the Kamehameha wave but found unable to do so, Raditz went ahead hit Ginyu-Goku making him spiral away towards Nail's side as the namekian warrior grabbed him by his wrist and drop him down the ground making it shake.

Nail maintained his hand on Ginyu-Goku. "The reason you can't extract Goku's full body is the fact that you possess no knowledge on how to bring out his full power, plus the fact your fighting skills do not mix well with his."

"Enough out of your mouth!" Ginyu-Goku did a push up and turning his hand around he fired a small Ki wave which Nail easily deflected. Raditz leaned forward To Ginyu-Goku and started to punch him uncontrollably. "Ginyu, consider this my first and last act of mercy. Leave my brother's body or perish!" Raditz raised his hand forming his Saturday Crush over Ginyu-Goku's body.

Ginyu-Goku eyed Raditz eyes and formed a toothy grin. "Saiyan I don't believe even for a second you have the guts to pull the trigger on your own brother's body." Raditz's hand continued hovering over him. "Would he forgive you, what about his annoying kid. I doubt they have a heart to show compassion!"

Raditz silence him by bringing down his attack on Ginyu-Goku his shock quickly turned into hatred as he felt the impact of the Saturday Crush. Nail let go of him and flew away some distance. _'Raditz what have you done?'_

"Surely my brother can stand being in his body for a while until those Dragon Balls are gather if the story really is true." Raditz told himself. He began to walk away until he heard a sinister laugh.

Ginyu-Goku's armor was mostly gone, his body bled from his face and chest. "Looks like you gotten soft, I know you held back your power from your attack, you couldn't bring yourself to finish your brother's body no matter what you tell yourself!"

Raditz in a rage dash towards the laughing Captain, Ginyu-Goku spin easily aside with his years of posing grabbing Raditz's tail earning a scream of curses from him.

"I remember you saiyans have a weak spot, too bad for you!" Ginyu-Goku pulled harder as Raditz fell heavily to the ground. Ginyu-Goku spotted Nail coming to Raditz's rescue from the corner of his eye. "Don't come close unless you want to see his guts spilled all over the ground!"

Nail descended down as he witnessed Raditz hit the ground in anger.

"Damn you Ginyu! Let go of my tail right now!" Raditz did his best to get free but felt all of his power slipping away.

Ginyu-Goku laugh again "Don't think that's an option at the moment. I plan to make you lead me to the Dragon Balls. I plan to make King Cold please with my work."

"What King Cold?! What happen to your allegiance to Frieza?"

Ginyu-Goku hit a few buttons on his scouter. "Let's just say King Cold managed to convince me to turn my services over to him. He knows all about the famous wish those things can grant." A second later his scouter beeped making the captain grin in delight "As a matter of fact he's here already! Next to my old body and two other insignificant power levels."

Raditz agonizing cry of pain stopped as he fell silent.

Nail's eyes open in terror "No Dende! I have to help him!"

Raditz stared down in the ground with beads of sweat forming down from his face, he couldn't let his family and Dende go up against someone even stronger than Frieza himself. _'I better get out of here while I still have the chance, there's no way we can beat King Cold himself, but…'_

He began to feel his brother's power level begin to drop down as well as Gohan's.

'_Should I leave them, would they understand? When did I get to go soft? I doubt my father will go up against a tyrant like Cold.' _Raditz felt his ribs break.

"Get up I command you to leave me to the Dragon Balls!" Ginyu-Goku yelled as he kicked Raditz hard again.

Raditz grasps the ground as if to hold on to something. _'I'll beg for my life surely that fool would buy it…' _Suddenly Raditz's conscience began to hit him painfully hard more than anything he felt in his fights from any enemy. _'Goku showed me mercy…'_

Raditz yelled toward the sky shocking Nail and Ginyu-Goku. Raditz dug deep within himself trying to find any portion of Ki left. Raditz brought his right hand and grabbed his own tail as he began yanking it, and with one pull he ripped his own tail off him.

"How did this weakling brought himself to do that, he had no power left!" Ginyu-Goku's face fell to shock and surprised before Raditz pushed his own head down at Ginyu-Goku's nose.

Raditz quickly flew to his brother's location. "Nail come on, we have to save them!"

Nail quickly followed by Raditz.

"Those two will pay dearly for this!" Ginyu-Goku faced toward them his nose bleeding heavily as he growled and began to hunt them down.

* * *

"Thanks Dende I feel better, now I plan to get my body back!" Goku-Ginyu thanked Dende while feeling the spot Ginyu injured himself.

"Sure thing Goku..." Dende couldn't believe that his body was stolen.

"Dad how do we get your body back to normal?" Gohan felt stronger thanks to Dende's healing ability and his own Zenkai boost.

Goku-Ginyu flex for a moment "Well I'll make Ginyu have no other option. Look Gohan this battle is dangerous so I'm going on ahead, you stay with Dende and guard the Dragon Balls."

Gohan stood next to Dende "Right, I won't let you down dad!"

Goku smiled at his son's courage "I know you won't Gohan. I'll be back soon…"

Gohan's felt a chill all over his body over the power approaching them. "Dad do you feel that!?"

Goku-Ginyu did his best to sense what Gohan talked about. "Sorry Gohan but this body can't sense power levels, do you recognize it?"

Gohan shook his head before he flew to get a better look at the approaching friend or foe. "Dad he's…he's very strong!"

Goku-Ginyu took his word for it. "Dende go hide now!" He obliged and hid.

Suddenly a vast figure loomed over Gohan, he saw him light purple skin, his battle armor shone bright by Namek's suns, his black cape flew in the air. King Cold's eyes sent fear in the young saiyan's mind.

Eyeing Gohan's tail he gave a disgusted smile. "Saiyan brat."

"Look out Gohan!" Goku-Ginyu pushed a paralyzed Gohan to the side as King Cold's tail struck Goku-Ginyu's back making his spine almost break from the force. _'What power, I don't believe it!'_

"Hmmm Ginyu what is the meaning of this….wait judging by your voice and perceived notion of saving this saiyan, you're either turned rogue or Ginyu took your body." King Cold landed down on the ground as Goku-Ginyu stood shakily up. "Well which is it?"

Goku-Ginyu coughed a few times "The second one, Ginyu stole my body!"

King Cold chuckled at Goku's predicament before stepping forward. "Well seeing as you are the adult here, tell me where are the Dragon Balls and you shall be spared for now."

Goku-Ginyu entered his fighting stance best he could. "I'm not telling you anything! Vegeta told me all about your Frieza!"

King Cold became stoic at the mention of Vegeta and his son. "I'm afraid you have me confused, Frieza is my son….I'm King Cold but you may refer to me as ruler of the universe but since you won't tell me about the Dragon Balls I guess it doesn't matter."

Goku-Ginyu wasn't prepared with defend from King Cold's sudden flash of speed, he decked Goku-Ginyu jaw hard with a flick of his hand before he flew mid-way and drove his foot down on Goku-Ginyu's stomach.

King Cold maintained his foot down on his stomach. "I see you haven't received Ginyu's brains either, I want the other two to come out maybe they have more sense than you."

Goku-Ginyu wrapped his hands attempting to get King Cold off him. "How did you...know…about them? You're not…wearing a scouter…"

A second later Gohan and Dende came out in plain view.

"I can sense power without any technological assistance." King Cold now had his eyes set on the two trembling children. "Now tell me where the Dragon Balls are…..NOW!"

Goku-Ginyu began gasping for air. "Gohan….no…don't…"

"You monster take this!" Gohan threw numerous yellow barrages of Ki at King Cold. "Leave us ALONE!"

King Cold stood still and allowed Gohan's attacks to reach him, Gohan heard him laughing in the cloud of smoke. "Child was that all you have?"

Gohan's anger began to rise higher. "Shining Friday!" Gohan put all his power into his uncle's attack.

King Cold shot a purple beam destroying Gohan's Shining Friday before it reached King Cold.

Gohan began panting at all the Ki gone from his body. "No I put everything I had into that!"

Goku-Ginyu struggled to get free but King Cold shifted more of his weight on his foot. "This is your last chance before I kill him, where are they?"

Dende turned to Gohan who only shook in anger. "We're not telling you anything, leave my dad alone!"

King Cold formed a small beam from his finger he pointed it directly at Gohan.

Goku-Ginyu knew what would happen next. "No leave him alone! Gohan! Dende! Run away now!"

King Cold turned around shooting at his Death Beam toward the sky above him. Cold's Death Beam struck Nail's body as he flew alongside Raditz. Nail dropped down inches below.

"Nail!" Dende went rushing toward him in order to heal him.

"Must I really set another example for these insignificant pests?" King Cold began forming another Death Beam until his head felt Raditz's Double Sunday going up against him.

"Cold get off my brother before I mess your face up worse than Ginyu's!" Raditz landed down trembling before King Cold.

Goku-Ginyu began to feel the air out of him leaving.

Raditz noted that and began striking King Cold with everything he had. King Cold didn't move as Raditz's punches and kicks rain down on him. "Saiyan are you done playing around, I'm growing impatient over these games!" King Cold raised his hand grabbing Raditz's head and he drove it to the ground.

The impact formed cracks on the ground, which shook the foundations of the area, as the ground shook a Dragon Ball roll out in the open.

King Cold left Goku-Ginyu and flew directly for it grabbing it as well. "So this is the famous Dragon Ball that can grant any wish if all seven are gathered." King Cold spotted the other two near a deformed rock and a few namekian plant shrubs. "Two more added to my collection."

Ginyu-Goku appeared surveying the destruction and spreader fighters. "Seems I'm not too late!" He landed down next to King Cold, he bowed to him. "King Cold forgive me for my lateness, but I arrived here to aid you."

King Cold shrugged it off. "Ginyu finish these pests off permanently, while I go search for the other four." King Cold's telekinesis made the three Dragon Balls float by him as he flew off.

* * *

Ginyu-Goku swap his gaze towards them, he flew for a down Raditz until he felt Gohan get in his way grabbing Ginyu-Goku's neck from behind him. "Kid get off me now!"

"Not until you leave my dad's body!" Gohan kept his grip on Ginyu-Goku as the captain tried to pull Gohan off him.

By this time Raditz and Goku-Ginyu got up. "Gohan!" His father yelled and went catching Gohan as Ginyu threw him away.

Raditz when seeing Gohan off Ginyu-Goku he smirked and pulled a sudden beam of purple at him. "No one hurts my nephew and gets away with it!"

Ginyu-Goku dug his heel to the ground and jumped from that position then he jumped upwards away from Raditz's attack path.

Goku-Ginyu now went ahead and rammed himself to Ginyu-Goku. "And no one hurts my son!"

Quickly Raditz flew and aimed a kick at Ginyu-Goku's midsection and pulled him by his hair down on the ground.

Ginyu-Goku managed to escape free and ran away until Goku-Ginyu threw a few punches staggering Ginyu-Goku backwards making him easy to topple over as Raditz pushed him down.

"No I'm not letting a couple of saiyans beat the great Captain Ginyu!" Ginyu-Goku digged his hands on the ground and pulled a large chunk of dirt and rock and threw it up in the air before blasting it with a bright Ki blast then he fired another one at the ground where Raditz's and Goku's stood. _'Now that this raining dust and dirt is providing a perfect cover for me, time to make a change.'_

Ginyu-Goku fired a couple of small blasts at the ground in an attempting to build up the smoke but Goku and Raditz flew away and they simultaneously hit Ginyu-Goku's face pushing him away a few feet. "Give up Ginyu you can't win against us both!" Goku-Ginyu announced as he continued up his attack with Raditz next to him.

Ginyu-Goku did his best to dodge every punch, but found unable to do so. _'I got to dig deep and find this body bag of tricks.'_

Quickly Ginyu- Goku pulled his arms together at his side trying to concentrate.

Goku-Ginyu pointed at him "Raditz he's attempting my Kamehameha wave attack be on your guard!"

Raditz growled in frustration "I know that, don't start giving me running commentary!" Raditz started to form another Saturday Crush in his right palm. "Then I better make sure it doesn't reach us."

Goku-Ginyu nodded and began to try to bring out one of Captain Ginyu's attacks out.

'_No I can't formed it, this body knows how to but I don't!' _Ginyu-Goku's scouter alerted him to the rising attack of Raditz's Saturday Crush. _"Guess I have to try something less complicated.' _The captain gave them a smirk and brought his arms to his face "Solar Flare!"

"Cover your eyes right now!" Goku-Ginyu covered his face with his forearms.

"I can't see a damn thing!" Raditz threw his Saturday Crush at Goku-Ginyu's direction by luck as he hid his eyes with his left hand.

"Change now!" Ginyu-Goku opened his mouth before the Saturday Crush forced him to turn to the left _'I can't catch a break today.' _ Ginyu-Goku thought as he got hit on his side burning off whatever saiyan armor remained protecting his ribs the attack brought him kneeling at his right side in pain while Ginyu-s body switching technique fired at Goku-Ginyu. _'No not him!'_

Goku opened his eyes and saw Raditz standing next to Ginyu. He blinked a few times before shouting "Raditz I got my body back!" Goku began to stand but caught himself as Raditz's attack burned Goku's ribs making the saiyan cover the burnt flesh in pain.

Ginyu couldn't see but overheard Goku happily shouting over his body being back. _'Then that would mean that the other saiyan is next to me!' _Still unable to see because of the Solar Flare he spun turned on his left "Change!"

Raditz blinked and felt a painful sensation…he looked at his brother but saw his own reflection smirking directly at him. "What the hell?"

"I have your body now!" Ginyu-Raditz told him before he punched Raditz-Ginyu away across the land Raditz drop down the sea.

"Now this is what I'm talking about!" Ginyu-Raditz boasted over his quick deal with his old body.

Goku managed to get up only to spot Nail motioning to come over behind one of the few boulders remaining, Goku could see Dende behind it waving at him. Goku dragged his feet over but after one step Ginyu-Raditz turned to see Goku.

"Going some my little brother?" Ginyu-Raditz mocked and began laughing at Goku's angry expression. "Now time to deal with you, I'm getting tired of your constant over stay!"

Nail began stretching out his entire right arm grabbing Ginyu-Raditz shoulder getting his attention before he dug his nails deep down on his flesh.

"Oh I forgot about you….how did you recover by attack so quickly?" Ginyu-Raditz asked not feeling Nail's clutch.

Nail frustrated over his lack of power at the moment simply retracted his arm back keeping his distance. "My silence will be the answer to your question." Nail then shot out a full powered wave at Ginyu-Raditz.

"Fare enough, then it'll be the same when you lie dead before me!" Ginyu-Raditz flew over his attack with ease and began running taking off the ground and went over Nail exchanging a couple of blows.

Raditz-Ginyu flew up from the sea; water began dripping from his armor and body. A scowl evident on his face over being punked by Captain Ginyu. "First my brother and now I'm stuck with this poor excuse for a warrior! I will not stand for Ginyu's ugly mug any longer!" Raditz-Ginyu flew over his original body after Nail crash below by Ginyu-Raditz's kick over his head.

Raditz-Ginyu smirked knowing without the scouter Ginyu wouldn't know his approach. "Alright Ginyu, I have a surprise of my own for your face!"

Raditz-Ginyu managed to catch him off guard, exploding into a furious sea of punches on Ginyu-Raditz. "Do you ever die saiyan!?"

Raditz-Ginyu ducked a few wild hits from him. "No not really." He quickly dug one of his horns at Ginyu-Raditz chest spilling the blood as soon as he pulled it out from his old body.

"You!...How….uggggg….noooo!" Ginyu-Raditz held the hole on his chest with his left hand.

Ginyu-Raditz at a last ditch effort moved quickly around and using both of his legs he struck Raditz-Ginyu's back before throwing a medium size energy beam with his free hand, Raditz-Ginyu felt the beam going against his back hurling him faster down Namek's soil before it exploded injuring Raditz-Ginyu.

* * *

*Earth*

Piccolo flew ahead of his children looking extremely angry than usual over his fight with Earth's strongest fighter earlier. "To be humiliated by that earthling and in front of my children no less, I won't allow him anyone to shake my rule over my planet!" Piccolo felt his speed slowing down, the wind pushing against his and his children faces only made the namek angrier. _'Earlier when I was fighting Tien, I could feel the saiyans that attacked Earth almost two months ago. They're power almost matched my own, but they left leaving no trace. That sudden distraction almost cost me the battle!'_

Sitar being bored at just flying decided to have some fun. "Dad we still going after that guy you told us about or should we wait a few months before you challenge another weak human?"

Piccolo stop and looking over his shoulder fired two laser beams striking Sitar's knees. "Watch your tone with me brat before I kill you myself!"

Sitar began to rub his knees but pulled his hands away from the sudden burning sting.

Rhaita shook her head in disbelief over how dumb Sitar could be at times, she noticed Piccolo landed down on top of a building before she and her brothers joined them.

"King Piccolo is something troubling you besides Sitar?" Rhaita sent an angry glare at Sitar who only ignored her and blew on his knees.

Piccolo looked away from his children gazing up at the sky wondering about Goku and the saiyans. "It seems my rule is being looked down upon."

"You mean the other two power levels that arrived earlier before vanishing?" Oboe asked walking toward Piccolo his height being at least two inches taller than Piccolo.

Piccolo didn't answer.

"What power I didn't sense a thing!" Sitar interrupted boringly.

"Before any of you were born, I fought two strong aliens called saiyans, they were the ones that arrived, and they're stronger than me." Piccolo admitted angrily remembering Vegeta using his ribs as a personal punching bag.

They fell speechless hearing their father admit such a loss.

"I admit when I'm beaten, it will only serve me to continue pushing me harder as I train to face them next time." Piccolo looked behind him and pointed at Rhaita and Oboe. "You two will help me fight these saiyans should they or anyone else ever invade my planet again! I want you to train past your limits do you understand!"

"As you wish father. Thank you for your trust in me and my sister." Oboe replied feeling honored over his father's faith in his abilities.

Rhaita nodded in agreement. "King Piccolo we rather die than fail you."

"Hey what about us!" Sitar yelled out. "We can kill them too! Hell I can win on my own!"

"Watch your mouth Sitar, don't talk like an uneducated human." Oboe reprimanded him in a monotone voice.

Piccolo stood silent before answering "Fighting is different from killing you should know that! All of you aren't close enough to help at all, unless you don't mind dealing with Goku's kid."

Sitar and the others grew frustrated over their weak power, they never train they were so busy with having fun at the humans expense.

"Stop you monsters and surrender!" A loud booming voice came from a helicopter speaker.

Rhaita fired from her fingertips a dazzling light of green destroying three helicopters entering their vicinity. "Seems earth's toys want us to play with them"

She flew up to face them her eyes stared back at then she showed her sharp teeth they saw their were stain with some blood, it sending chills down the pilot's back.

Oboe gave a bended knee before taking off. "Father don't dirty your hands with these, allow me to handle this problem for you."

"Go ahead." Piccolo responded looking at the incoming helicopters arriving to lend their support.

Oboe thanked Piccolo and summoned his speed to his legs and jumped upwards before maintaining his altitude with his flying ability, he twirled around his three fingers in the air summoning a small wind that blew away incoming bullets for him.

"Stop resisting arrest! We order you to stand down!" The voice boomed from the main helicopter, it was black bearing the symbols of three gold stars the blades sped rapidly making a gush of wind blow around the area.

"That's not a convincing enough reason to stop our world domination." Rhaita snapped back at the main helicopter, soon a wall of twenty helicopters appeared forming a wall and they fired multiple bullets from their turrets. "Oh please." Rhaita rolled her eyes in annoyance. "At best those will ruin my clothing." She fired her Scatter Grace each blast detonating upon contact with each machine setting off fireworks. "What a pretty ugly destruction." She said with a smirk.

A few helicopters remaining flew over the roof and dropped down white ropes followed by trained squads sliding down with machine guns in their hands. "You're all under arrest!" The fired together at the remaining ones who took the bullets, they chuckled at the tickling sensation the bullets gave them.

Sitar jumped forward and disintegrated every shot with a yellow beam from his mouth before floating upon their only escape, he cut of the ropes with a single swipe and proceeded to attack the pilots.

"What are you!?" They all began to retreat upon seeing Sitar ripping apart the helicopter above with his bare hands, pieces of metal rained down as the rest of Piccolo's children surrounded them in a circle.

"We are your predators and you happen to be our prey!" Sitar answered from above, he twisted one of the pilot's head a loud snapping noise was heard as he laughed wickedly, while the rest went ahead beating them to death.

Oboe threw the helicopters together they crashed as an invisible force of wind made them crashed together. "Shame that these males are ignorant they could have live longer."

Rhaita flew next to Oboe surveying the smoke the helicopters mitted from the streets. "I agree, shame that no girl can compare with my looks and power either."

Soon the skies became clear and black smoke filled the area, Oboe descended down levitating as blood covered the area from his brother frenzy slaughter. "I recognized the symbols from their attire that they know we're coming for them."

Piccolo opened his eyes not surprised by their mess around him. "He better have more protection than this if he plans to survive."

"Let's go show them up close personally why they show bow to us!" One of Piccolo's Triangles asked.

"Better is these humans never challenge us like the others!" Another one pointed out.

Rhaita turned to Piccolo again. "Speaking of humans….King Piccolo if I may ask you, who is this Goku? I kept hearing his name when I spied on those earthlings at the island."

Piccolo sat down. "Suppose I may as well tell you all about our family history, before we spread our invasion." Piccolo closed his eyes to recall his memories. "Your grandfather King Piccolo was the strongest being throughout time…"

Sitar tried to write his name in the puddle of blood around him. "Does Sitar have two e's or one?"

Rhaita slapped the back of his head "None. Now pay attention!"

* * *

*Namek*

At the moment Vegeta and Nappa appeared with a new set of their regular armor stronger than before after they left the healing tanks. "Hey Vegeta you think they all managed to kill each other yet?" Nappa asked as he carried two Dragon Balls while Vegeta had the other two.

"I can still feel their powers around here…." Vegeta trailed off when he sensed an enormous power level near him.

King Cold clapped his hands together in a mock applause. "I knew you two managed to survive their attacks, saiyans were a real task of getting rid of. And I see you have the other four."

"…Frieza! No….you're not him…"Vegeta responded.

King Cold went over their location in less than a second. "No I'm not, I'm not Cooler either. I'm King Cold their father!"

Vegeta got quiet before growing angry and dropping the two Dragon Balls he knew they stood no chance at beating him yet. He forced himself to bend down on his knee before King Cold. "….We brought….you the Dragon Balls…..King Cold!"

Nappa grew dumbstruck but followed as Vegeta peered up at him throwing an angry scowl at him.

"Yeah…..we're done King Cold…." Nappa couldn't believe they had to sacrifice their pride like this.

"Very well, seems you two have more sense than the rest." King Cold levitated all seven. "Follow me, we should exterminate the remaining ones before they interfere at the last second."

Goku arrived and managed to get Raditz-Ginyu before Ginyu could finish him off. "Raditz answer me are you ok?"

"Been better." Raditz-Ginyu mumbled.

Nail slammed down his fists down on Raditz-Ginyu's head, before appearing on ground level and throwing his strongest full powered attack at Ginyu-Raditz. "Leave now!"

Raditz-Ginyu pulled himself away in time before more damaged had been done. "He'll be a better choice than this injured body."

Nail flew towards him with a stern expression while Ginyu-Raditz gave him a grin of malice. "Perfect! Change now!" Ginyu's attack went toward Nail at once it went through him at once he was gone. _"What it shouldn't have work!"_

Nail appeared behind him trapping him with a full nelson head lock. "It was one of my duplication techniques." He kept his hold on his weaken body. "Goku now!"

Goku dragged Ginyu's old body and threw him in Ginyu's body changing technique path instantly changing back to their original bodies.

Nail let go of Raditz. "Are you well enough?"

Raditz laughed as he looked down on his armor and touched his hair. "Time to send him to hell!"

Goku blocked his path toward him. "No Raditz Ginyu is unconscious he won't be any danger anymore."

Raditz strolled past him and delivered a hard kick toward Ginyu's head.

"Raditz!" Goku yelled in anger.

"Relax Goku, it didn't kill him, I just wanted to knock that idiot out for a couple of hours." Raditz stretched out his biceps for a second "Where's Dende I feel like I got hit with a pile of boulders."

* * *

*Earth*

Tien continued rolling his hands on his wheels on his chair, with each movement putting pain throughout his already sore body from his fight with Piccolo. The blood and sweat had already dried off as he continued going down the dirt path road away from the ruin city. Videl walked quietly beside him while Tien's Labrador went following his master every once a while sniffing the air for food.

"You're being quiet, is everything alright?" Tien asked suddenly trying to ease Videl's fears.

Her eyes lingered on the dirt they were walking on, when she arrived she could tell her father was buried in the ground. She understood what that meant, she witnessed her mother burying their family pet a year ago. She wanted to see their faces one more time but went against crying again.

She nodded at Tien's question. Tien had trouble getting to sit back on his wheelchair, after a couple of forceful minutes she managed to help him sit down.

"Umm where are we going Tien?" Videl looked at their surroundings, they were walking into a rural area, grass and trees replacing the cement roads and buildings.

Tien turned his gaze back to the front of their path. "We're headed to this small farm where these two people were kind enough to let me stay. They're farmers, as soon as we get there we'll eat, you're hungry right?"

Videl nodded eagerly, her family ran out of food hours ago, even all the money her dad had won from the tournament meant nothing now. "Tien…..are those monsters going to go away soon?"

Tien stopped slowly as his dog on his left looked at him.

"I won't let them stay longer than they have to." Tien said coldly.

Videl saw him breath heavily over his forced strain on top of being severely injured. She walked to the back of his wheelchair and grabbed the handle bars, "Here, let me help you along."

Tien shook his mind away from his thoughts and went turning his neck to see Videl pushing with all her might until she finally heard the wheels moving in motion.

Tien looked below at the passing ground. "You don't have to do that."

Videl went forward holding tight on the bars, breathing extra air as he continued pushing. "It's ok I don't mind it, my dad would always shelter me from everything, I want to try new things."

"Thank you Videl I appreciate it." Tien began rubbing his sore hands and muscles.

Videl pushed Tien along the dirt road.

The Labrador barked happily as he ran ahead of them to check for any potential attackers barking as to ward off any predators.

Videl chuckled lightly. "He's a very protective dog, what's his name?"

"To be honest I haven't thought of one, I'm not good with names." Tien saw as his dog ran around to catch his tail.

"We should name him." Videl spoke as he witness Tien's dog come running back to join their side.

Tien let his hand rest on his dog's head feeling the cool fur brush against his fingertips. "Do you have any ideas?"

"Me?" Videl questioned softly.

Tien nodded, "Yeah, he's your dog now too."

Videl brought her head up smiling as she went looking at their companion. "I want to know more about him first."

"I found him roaming the streets looking for food, then one of those monsters began striking him, I arrived in time to see him try to fight back, he went biting his forearm, I formed my Tri-Beam and killed it before it could hurt him. Since that day he went around following me, I tried to shake him off but he wouldn't go, until I caved in and let him be my partner." Tien felt his hand being licked by his dog. "Before we met you, he wanted to help me fight off more of them, I told him to run along while I fought, he saved me from Piccolo, he had his grip on my ankle, but he went biting him, giving me the chance to fight. I threw a small Ki Blast in a ball form so he would run after it, didn't want him to get hurt." Tien finished his story glad that they survived another day.

Videl was speechless for a moment. "….Wow, he's so brave and strong!"

Thinking for a moment Tien agreed, "You could say that he is daredevil."

Videl's eyes lit. "I think I found the perfect name for him, how about Daitan!"

"Daitan?" asked Tien.

"That's right, it means bold and daring, it fits perfectly. Would you like to be named Daitan?" Videl asked him.

The Labrador barked happily a few times as he wagged his tail showing his love for his new name.

Tien took in the moment before allowing himself to chuckle over Daitan's behavior.

After a couple of minutes of silence they Tien's right eye open. "Videl you can stop now, we're here!"

Videl nodded and began to breath out loud her arms were tired and sore.

Daitan barked upon smelling the farmer appear behind a screen door. "Who's there?"

"It's me Tien!." Tien called out.

The farmer stepped out from his front door He was wearing blue jean overalls, glasses and a tan hat, with a shotgun in his right hand. "Hello Tien glad to see you're well." He noticed Videl next to him "Who's the girl?"

"Her name is Videl I met her from my trip to the city, I was hoping she could stay if you don't mind another guest." Tien asked. He motion for Videl to say hello. "It's ok don't be shy."

"Hello sir." Videl waved from behind Tien's wheelchair.

"It's no problem at all!" A middle aged woman stepped out from the door wearing a light purple dress, her black hair was in a bun. "Hello dear, I bet you're starving, please come in, we just finished making dinner!"

Daitan barked as he ran inside the house as she held it open for him to enter.

* * *

*Frieza Planet 79*

One of the soldiers working in the lab received a radio transmission as the metallic black box showed a red light appearing. He recognized it was from one of their space ships he pressed a button "Yes this is Frieza's Planet 79. What can we do for you Lord Frieza?"

"_Not anymore he's dead! We'll rename it Cooler Planet 257!"_ Cooler laughed sitting on a giant throne in the middle of his brother's spare ship with his brother's dead soldiers spilled across the floor. _"I'm heading over there I expect everything related to Frieza gone! Don't tell my nephew anything, I want to see his face when I tell him the news that his father has been killed….by my hand!"_

* * *

*Space*

"Our drone has landed down, it's examining the scene as we speak." One of the grunts told his leader.

"Turn on the screen." He answered.

At once they saw Frieza's planet, with a few soldiers walking around unaware they were being spied upon.

"What fools, they will soon learn to fear my power!" The screen went black as he stood. "Land the ship at once! My conquest starts here for what his family did to my planet!"

* * *

*Planet Namek*

"Thanks again Dende for all your help so far. You really help us out a lot!" Goku complimented the young namekian who smiled knowing he was helping out.

Gohan felt the power within himself. "Dende you're the best!"

Raditz huffed and turned around. "Save all the hugs and thanks for after we gather the Dragon Balls. We have to deal with Frieza's father. I can already sense them approaching…..with….Vegeta and Nappa?"

"Wait I thought they hated being told what to do, why are they working along this Frieza's guy father?" Goku asked.

Nail step close to Dende. "We can ask them for ourselves, they're here."

Gohan felt more confident than before over the increase of his power and being close to his father and uncle.

Vegeta, Nappa and King Cold settled down onto plain. The seven Dragon Balls fell down close to each other.

'_The Dragon Balls they possess them all!'_ Nail thought afraid for his people's most treasured artifacts being used for evil purposes.

"It occurred to me that these Dragon Balls need some sort of code to operate, otherwise they would have activated upon being gathered together. These saiyans…" King Cold pointed to a silent Vegeta and Nappa. "Told me about two namekians that may help me get my wish. So tell me if you would be so kind."

Dende looked up at Nail for help. The older namek patted his shoulder to comfort him. "We'll never tell you how to get your wish!"

"Stop hurting these innocent people before you regret everything!" Goku stared at the face of King Cold.

"I see you retrieved your body back…." King Cold looked at Ginyu's unconscious body lying at a distance, he fired a full powered energy wave directly for him turning his body into ashes. "Shame he failed me."

"What a monster, he was your teammate!" Goku said. "How could you kill him like that!"

"They don't care about their soldiers, only their own lives!" Raditz said bitterly, he faced Vegeta and Nappa. "Where's your pride, are we the low class warriors that you call us have more honor for our race than you two?"

Vegeta and Nappa remained silent.

"They know there place in the order of my empire. Now saiyans exterminated those treacherous three except for the two nameks.

Vegeta flew directly for Goku who managed to block each of his attacks easily before landing a swift forearm across his face.

Nappa blew up the area with a thunderous explosion, Nail took Dende and Gohan away to safety, while Raditz dealt a hard blow against Nappa's torso and dropped him down with a kick toward his legs.

Goku reacted quick enough to dodge one of Vegeta's Bang Beams from his finger. "Vegeta this isn't like you have you really given up your pride out of fear?" Vegeta didn't answer him and kept trying to hit him.

Nappa continued missing Raditz before he landed a large punch toward Raditz's jaw, he didn't flinch instead he mimicked Nappa's attack and broke Nappa's jaw with a single punch. "To think I used to be afraid of you! You're nothing more than a weak coward!"

'_My dad and uncle are winning!' _Gohan smiled and though that if they survived this they would come back to earth.

Goku forced his fist through Vegeta's defense making him fly meters away toward a random rock formation rubble covering his entire body. "Sorry Vegeta I hope this lesson will teach you not to harm anyone innocent."

Nappa felt himself being carried by Raditz and thrown across the plain before he threw his Saturday Crush against the large saiyan. "That wasn't even a warm up!"

"Unreliable saiyans." King Cold said angrily. "Guess I have to dirty my hands."

King Cold rushed towards Goku impacting him with a single punch toward Goku's head. He blacked out as he heard King Cold laugh.

King Cold then spun and rushed toward Raditz missing one of his kicks and attacked from his crouching position toward his side and threw him away with a quick hit from his tail. "To be fair I promise to use half of my power against you."

"That leaves you now." King Cold told to Nail, Dende and Gohan. "I'll give you twenty seconds to try to run while I hunt you down."

"Listen I want you both to gather the Dragon Balls and split them up and hide them from him, we can't allow him to have his wish!" Nail told them.

"What about you?" Dende asked afraid for his brother.

"I will buy you time. Now hurry!" Nail left them and hurled himself for King Cold.

"Come on Dende we better go now!" Gohan pulled Dende toward the Dragon Balls. "Ok you get two and we'll hide them…" Gohan felt the burning heat reached his entire body, he tried to look at his attacker and saw Vegeta firing from his finger smirking at the fact that his plan worked.

"Gohan are you ok?" Dende reacted in time and caught his injured friend. "Hold on I'll heal you!"

Nappa grabbed Dende from his shirt collar. "I don't think so leave that runt to die!"

Vegeta walked next to Gohan. "I rather see Kakarot's face when I kill his son, but oh well the Dragon Balls will be enough for me." Vegeta eyed Dende. "Now tell us how do we summon this dragon for our wish?"

"I-I won't tell you anything!" Dende screamed out hoping Nail heard.

"Shame you chose such a poor choice." Vegeta spotted a bleeding Gohan lying close to the Dragon Balls.

"…Dad….help…" Gohan violently coughed but Vegeta had his foot down on his head forcing his face against the dirt.

"Tell me if you don't want to see your friend's head squished into millions of pieces." Vegeta waited for Dende's answer.

"Dende….don't…do it!" Gohan tried to talk but felt his skull beginning to crack from the pressure of Vegeta.

"I….I….ok I'll call out Porunga, please don't hurt my friend!" Dende said in defeat.

Vegeta and Nappa grinned. "Good choice just in time too, I can hear your friend's breathing stopping.

"What!" Dende shouted in fear.

Nail heard the child's breathing stop suddenly, King Cold stopped his brutal beating upon a bloodied Nail and felt a weak power gone. "What are they up too?"

"Vegeta!"

The three looked over at Goku glowing as a golden aura began to appear around him.

**Power Levels**

Cooler (Final Form): 160,000,000

King Cold (Second Form): 140,000,000

Frieza (Final Form): 120,000,000

King Cold (Half Power): 70,000,000

Goku (Zenkai): 1,000,000

Raditz (Zenkai): 950,000

Goku: 750,000

Raditz: 600,000

Vegeta (Zenkai): 180,000

Nappa (Zenkai): 160,000

Vegeta: 80,000

Nappa: 60,000

Nail: 42,000

Gohan (Zenkai): 40,000

Gohan: 14,000


	16. Chapter 16: Battle Line

**Chapter 16: Battle line**

*Rural Farmland*

Tien was sitting at the round table with the rest of the gang. He pulled up his wheelchair up close enough to see the food on his plate. Some vegetables, mash potatoes, a chicken leg and some fruit in a bowl in the center. He thanked them before taking a sip of water to quench his thirst.

The farmer's wife smiled as she looked at Videl giving Daitan a chicken breast towards him, he hungrily took it from her hand and started scuffing down on it before he finished up and barked for another piece. Videl gave Daitan another piece from her plate, while she munched on some carrots.

"Seems Daitan over there is a world eating machine!" The farmer noted and smiled as Daitan ate, "My wife makes chicken taste better especially with her homemade sauce."

Tien put his fork down remembering Goku's big appetite; he could clear out a restaurant in just one night. "Yeah he reminds me of one of my friends."

"Oh and who would that be?" The farmer asked as he picked up a roasted chicken breast.

"Goku…. I met him when he was a kid and then I fought and beat him at the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament." Tien said.

"Wow I knew you were a tough one, but I never knew you were the winner of the 22nd martial arts tournament!" The farmer exclaimed awed by Tien's status.

Tien chuckled as he recalled his memories. "Yeah I was the strongest at that time; it ended in a draw only because Goku fell out of bounds before I did. I learned a valuable lesson from our fight. I changed myself because of him. He made me a better person."

Videl found the courage to speak. "I'm glad he did, you're a really nice person Tien so don't ever change ok?"

The wife chuckled while the farmer nodded in agreement as he ate.

Tien gave her a small smile. "Thank you Videl, I won't ever change."

"I heard the tournament ring was destroyed on the 23rd Martial Arts competition and fellow by the name of Goku entered." The farmer asked.

"Same Goku he actually won the 23rd he beat…..he defeated Piccolo…" Tien said softly.

The farmer and his wife looked astounded at hearing that. "You-You mean this Goku was the one that defeated that awful Piccolo the same one that's destroying everything!" The farmer shouted.

Tien nodded yes.

"Dear me, where is the young man now?" The wife asked him.

Tien's face harden upon hearing that question. "He's….I don't know to be honest, he left….for the sake of his wife and friends."

They all fell silent the sound of crying brought them back and saw Videl with tears in her eyes.

"Videl what's wrong?" Tien asked concern in his tone.

"My dad was a fighter to, he was training to fight in the world martial arts tournament when it was done being rebuilt but now he's gone because of those green monsters!" Videl sobbed loudly, nobody knew how to comfort her.

"I'm sorry." The wife apologized she felt the sting of death over the loss of her son. "I know what you're going through." She began to cry as well.

The farmer did his best not to choke up. "It'll be ok sweetie, those monsters will pay soon."

Tien finished his meal and began to wheel his way out from the sliding door at the rear corner.

"Where are you going?" The farmer asked.

"To train!" Tien responded sliding out the doors. "I have to stop Piccolo no matter what."

"But you're injured! You have to rest first!" The wife told him as she reached out to stop Tien.

"Don't, I plan to stop Piccolo myself before he takes away anybody else!" Tien rolled out by the ramp they kindly install for him. He looked up the dark cloudy skies hiding the sun, Tien tried to fly again but the effects of Piccolo's near death attacks kept filling his body with inordinate amount of pain. _'I can't waste any time, I have to prepare.' _He floated above the ground before ultimately falling hard to the grassy pasture.

They all left the table to help Tien up. "Let's get you up and put you in bed." The farmer said as he and Videl picked Tien up and seated him back down on his wheelchair.

"I'll go see if I can find another doctor in the area, I'll try the phone again." The wife said.

"No don't bother I can go on without one." Tien argued as he continued to try to fly.

"You have to recover that's the most important thing for you." The farmer responded as he held him back.

Videl saw the spot where Tien fell before looking back at the injured warrior she quickly wiped away her tears.

The farmer wheeled Tien back into his home, Daitan began walking toward them.

"Will he be ok?" Videl asked as they entered the room.

"I hope so, for his sake." The farmer replied gloomily. "He shouldn't push himself especially in his condition."

Videl nodded before going back to close the sliding door and checking up at the cloudy sky. _'Mom….Dad….are you up there watching?"_

* * *

*Deserted Island*

"Good work Krillin that about covers the Evil Containment Wave technique covered." Master Roshi walked down the sandy area; they were long ways of from the cave.

"Thanks Master Roshi, I'll put everything I have into beating Piccolo and his goons." Krillin settled down trying to catch his breath. "Are we ready to go now?"

"Yes, now would be a good time as any." Master Roshi helped his pupil up. "Remember don't worry about me, just focus on trapping Piccolo."

Chiaotzu came up to them his clothes were in rips over his training with the others. "Guys how do you think Tien is holding up? I can't sense his power."

The others hoped to avoid this question; they looked at Chiaotzu before deciding to face the facts.

"I'm afraid he's gone now buddy, I'm sorry Chiaotzu that we couldn't help him." Krillin looked at him his eyes closed. "We'll make that monster pay for everything!"

Chiaotzu nodded looking at them before talking. "I won't let anything happen to you two."

"Chiaotzu don't say such things, we'll be fine." Master Roshi picked his staff up and began walking over to the cave's direction. "I bet Tien and Goku would be proud of how strong you both gotten."

"We'll see him again, Chi Chi went quietly over to Bulma's garage telling her where we are, she'll said the ship is ready, after we defeat them we'll leave and find Goku and Gohan and bring them back!" Krillin said trying to make everyone feel better.

Chiaotzu gave him a smile.

"Hey I haven't seen you smile in a long time, glad to see you still have faith." Master Roshi added to the conversation.

"Of course, everything will turn out great, Piccolo should be shaking at the pain we have in store for him!" Krillin said.

Within a few minutes they saw Mr. Popo greeting them by the cave entrance as he attended to the fish cooking on the fire. "Welcome back are you all ready for supper?"

"We sure are, we're starving!" Krillin said with a grin.

"I wonder how the rest of the world is faring, with the lack of business and the growing power of Piccolo everyone will have a hard time trying to survive." Master Roshi said out loud.

No one said anything for a while they felt guilty for having at least enough to keep themselves from dying, while the rest died a slow painful death of starvation and dehydration.

Chiaotzu settled down taking a small bite that Mr. Popo handed him.

"S0 where's Chi Chi?" Krillin asked trying to break the awkward silence.

"She left to join Bulma on the ship, she was in a hurry to save her husband and child, and she'll be waiting for you until you defeated Piccolo." Mr. Popo replied as he sat down on a log.

"Good, this battle is out of her league, I hope it's not away from ours as well." Master Roshi told them. "After we finish we'll leave immediately."

"Shouldn't we wait until its day break and catch some sleep?" Krillin asked his teacher.

"Who knows where Piccolo is headed, if we leave by night we should catch up to him by noon, we need the sun to be able to fight instead of relying on the night." Master Roshi responded crankily over his lack of sleep.

"Please come back safe." Mr. Popo asked them afraid this would be the last time he'll see his friends.

"I promise you Mr. Popo nothing bad will happen to us." Krillin told him tiredly as he finished eating his only meal for the day.

They all stared at the fire wondering about the dark future that lay ahead of them. _'I hope.' _Krillin thought before looking up at clouds above. _'Goku where are you?"_

* * *

*South America*

Rhaita walked across the ledges of the roof, she was wondering why they were waiting around. She looked around the entire roof it was a flat surface with a grey marble structure covered with dried blood on it was a poorly written signature of Sitar. She walked over shaking her head in disbelief as she stared at 'Siytaar' written an hour ago. "Sitar does not have a y either idiot."

Three triangles sleeping began to snore causing her to almost shoot them in annoyance, while the rest of her brothers left looking for humans to kill. "I shouldn't have gone with them." Rhaita kicked away one of the pilot's broken helmet.

She looked over to Piccolo and her brother Oboe meditating for over an hour. She sighed deeply meditation wasn't her thing. She preferred training and actually using her instinct in battle instead of relying on tactical approaches. All the techniques to master, predicting the enemy's movements, while looking for their weakness, using the environment as a weapon. "Uhh all this complicated scenarios are causing me a headache." She said while rubbing her temples.

"Bored are we?"

Rhaita turned around seeing her brother Sitar carrying a white plastic bag full of items.

"You could say that." Rhaita said sleepily. "What's in the bag?"

Sitar grinned happily. "I went searching for anything fun those humans left behind. Want to see what things I 'borrowed' from them?"

"I'm so bored that I will actually humor you…so sure." Rhaita sat down cross legged on the floor.

Sitar growled in annoyance. "Just for that I won't let you touch my treasures!" Sitar reached in the bag pulling out a pair of binoculars. "This I believe is called magic glasses it allows me to see across long distances like a hawk!" Sitar put them toward his eyes gazing at the sunset, than he turned left seeing a few birds flying away in the distance of the orange, red and yellow sky. "I could find any hidden humans far away with these before I swoop in and claw out their hearts out!"

Rhaita gave him an expression of anger as she stayed quiet.

Sitar placed them next to him on the ground. "I also got this 9mm gun from one of those humans that tried to kill me. When I swiped it from the guy and pointed it at them they almost wet themselves! I kept pointing it at everyone I met on my way over here. You should have seen their cowardly faces!" Sitar thought of something before smiling he aimed it at his sister. "Any last words before I shoot your brains out?"

Rhaita maintain her angry scowl.

Sitar pulled the trigger a few times. "You're lucky this thing is out of ammo." He mumbled quietly before reaching in his bag again.

"Let's see here I found this black ball from an abandon place called Jeffery's Bowling Hangout." He put his fingers within the holes. "I think those humans called this a golf ball."

Rhaita slapped her face with her palm.

Sitar began dribbling it, as soon as it hit the ground it made heavy thud forming cracks at the floor. "I think it's broken, curse that Jeffery!" Sitar threw it off the roof. "I got more stuff here."

"I got an umbrella here I could use it to hit you in the face when you sleep." Sitar laughed annoyingly he dodged quickly as Rhaita fired a small finger beam at him.

"Do that and I will use that umbrella to cover me as I make your body splatter blood like a fountain!" Rhaita said.

"No need to get violent!" Sitar complained while taking out boxing gloves, a broken radio and sunglasses. "Hey I forgot I had these!" Sitar put them on looking around the area turning it dim black. "Rhaita I can tell you're jealous of how cool I look come on admit it!"

"I prefer not to look ridiculous thank you." Rhaita replied while she stood up stretching.

Sitar ignored her comment and empty out the entire bag. "That's everything I have." He tried to read something on the bag. "Hey Rhaita come here and read me this, what does it say?"

She walked over taking the plastic bag away from him. "It says warning keep away from children under five, danger of suffocation." She handed it back to him.

Sitar thought for a moment before speaking. "I bet I can outlive anything those humans can't! I accept the challenge, you dare me to prove it to you Rhaita?"

Rhaita thought about it before her eyes open in delight imaging a world without Sitar to annoy her. "By all means put it on if you think you're so brave."

Sitar placed it on his head tying the ends tightly before taking a deep breath after a while he smiled and then he began coughing violently as he dropped down on the floor. "Don't just..just…stand there….help me out!" Sitar reached his hand out for her.

She stood there smirking evilly. "Can't hear you. Mind repeating it?"

Sitar coughed again gasping between breathes. "Help me out….now….idiot…are you deaf?"

"I didn't hear please." Rhaita began walking away.

"No!" Sitar tried to untie it himself. "….Please…..sister…"

Rhaita pondered for a second before walking back and clawed the bag in pieces with a single swing. "You know you could have destroyed the bag yourself by firing your eye beams."

Sitar took deep breathes before laughing sheepishly.

"Consider this a test of using your head for once instead of toying around." Rhaita replied angrily. "Don't expect my help again next time I'll leave you to die."

Sitar stood up and began gathering his items. "Don't lecture me, I could have gotten it if you hadn't interfered in my business!"

Rhaita scoffed before lying down and closing her eyes. "What no thank you?"

"Shut up will you?" Sitar responded he picked something up and started to sneak over to her.

"Remember what I said if you hit me with that umbrella." Rhaita said while keeping her eyes closed.

Sitar frowned and threw it away. "What a kill joy you're so cruel!"

* * *

*Planet Namek*

"_Vegeta!...Vegeta!...Vegeta!...I won't let you escape with this kind of cruel treatment any longer!...You don't care about the innocent lives you murdered, you take delight only in killing!...Gohan never deserved this!...My home is destroyed because of you!...I…I….Raditz was right!..." _Goku tried to fight his conscience trying to take back everything he thought. His heart and mind battled out for supremacy.

"_What' s happening to Kakarot, where is he drawing out this power?" _Vegeta's gazed fell on Goku as his aura glow gold, his power spiked up. _"NO….NO….he can't be…turning…into a-a…super saiyan!"_

"What's happening to you Goku….where is this power coming from?" Raditz spit some blood in his mouth and held his ribs as he rose he looked at him in jealously and pride over his brother.

'This saiyan is full of surprise, isn't he?" King Cold began walking toward him before quickly reacted as he saw Vegeta and Nappa with the Dragon Balls. "You fools you thought you could fool King Cold? No one shows me disrespect and lives to tell about it!" He burst towards them, Nappa got thrown toward the side from a single hit from King Cold. "You're next traitor!" Vegeta used instant transmission to get away before King Cold fired his Death Beam at him demolishing an empty namekian home.

King Cold when chasing after Vegeta firing his Death Beam aiming to pierce Vegeta's heart. "What's wrong Prince? Are you a coward, are you that afraid of me?"

Vegeta stopped before growling at the insult. "I fear no one! Especially against a deformed monster! I'm the Prince of all saiyans and I will be your end!" Vegeta mustered all the power he had and waited for King Cold to be inches away from him. "Now take this and DIE!" Vegeta's hands contained a purple ball he pulled his hands back. He looked towards Goku forgetting about King Cold…"I will become the super saiyan! I will not let that clown take what is mine!"

Vegeta changed his direction and pushed it out towards Goku, the purple wave pushed Goku away as he struggled to withstand the attack. "VEGETA!"

Vegeta kept pouring out his power into it. "KAKAROT! Your son will rot with you in hell!"

"Did you forget about me?" King Cold smiled as seeing Vegeta's shocked face.

"Turns out the super namek was a cover up for the super saiyan legend, too bad you will see neither." King Cold raised one hand towards Vegeta who continued firing his attack at Goku. "You're rule ends today." He fired multiple Death Beams at Vegeta's body filling his entire stomach with holes before he stop and check his work.

The smoke cleared, King Cold's face fell to shock. "Impossible how did you survive that?"

Vegeta's stood his ground, he moved one foot forward before he felt his entire body shut down. Falling face first King Cold caught his breath.

"….Curse…you Cold….." Vegeta choked his words out softly. His left eye closed, he turned around to have one last look at Goku the aura continued to surround him as he struggled to stand, Vegeta closed his right eye. "…..Kill him….Kakarot….avenge us…." His last breath went out along with the sound of King Cold's laugh.

"Gohan, please hold on!" Dende quickly got up and worked his healing powers over him. After a few seconds which seemed like hours, Gohan's hand began to twitch slightly. "Gohan, can you hear me? You're going to be alright, please wait!"

Raditz began to limp toward Dende, his eyes fell on Goku throughout the way. _'His eyes went to pure white, his yellow aura tinted his skin, is this the full power of a super saiyan?"_

Gohan's blood disappeared and his injury was gone. His heart rate began returning back to normal his lungs started to take in oxygen. "…Dende thank you."

"Goku he's ok, he's better now!" Dende called out to Goku.

"He…he is…." Goku's ears heard his words clearly his heart beat returned to normal. He looked over at Vegeta's lifeless body and toward a laughing King Cold over his prized kill. _'I was close to killing Vegeta and becoming like him…" _Goku's eyes widen and his mouth formed a smile of relief upon seeing his son stand up running over toward the Dragon Balls.

"That's right I have to stop King Cold." Goku felt the anger leaving his body as well as power, _'I can feel my power starting to fall I got to finish him off quickly.' _he charged straight for King Cold giving him a kick toward the tyrant's neck then he followed up by striking Cold's body with a wave of punches.

"My you sure have improved in power, but it's still not enough against me saiyan." King Cold caught Goku's fist with ease and began hitting the saiyan's face repeatedly.

"Then I'll go all out until I beat you!" Goku swung his leg against Cold's legs quickly before using his free hand and throwing a small Ki blast against him. King Cold kept on attacking Goku through the smoke.

"Your power is laughable at best, you should know better than to challenge me!" King Cold threw Goku away as soon as he felt an attack brush against his back.

He turned around seeing Raditz and Gohan.

"Our Shining Friday wasn't enough to stop him!" Raditz cursed as he took a step back as king Cold walked towards them.

"Point for effort saiyans you managed to burn my cape, consider your lives exterminated now."

"Gohan, take Dende to your father, I'll try to hold him off." Raditz threw another shining Friday against King Cold to buy them time. "What are you waiting for! Get going already!"

"R-right!" Gohan flew for Dende and began to search for his father.

King Cold appeared "Stupid and weak."

"I am not weak!" Raditz continued shooting wave after wave of his strongest attack. _'Gohan hurry up!'_

King Cold dodged them all and neared Raditz impaling his torso with one of his horns.

"What is that all?" King Cold snickered at the gaging Raditz.

"Cold let him go now!"

The king looked over his shoulder at Goku, his aura still blazing but got wider and furious as he saw his brother.

"How do you keep coming back from death?" King Cold's eyes went over to Dende. "I see I have to do something about that problem."

Goku's new speed quickly helped him surprised Cold as Goku pushed his arm toward the side making him launch his Death Wave at the sky. Goku reached for Raditz's body and took him off from King Cold's horns.

"You're not killing anyone else anymore!" Goku jumped from King Cold's right hook and flipped behind him he pushed his elbow against Cold's back, after getting some distance he pulled his hands together "Ka-Me-Ha-Me-ha!"

Goku's attack engulfed King Cold completely and threw the monster against a few hills miles from their position. "Where is he drawing this kind of power!"

Goku continued his Kamehameha wave before it died down. "The power of all the people you killed, the light of salvation!"

King Cold landed half way across the planet landing in the sea.

"Dad you did it!" Gohan came running hugging his father's leg.

"No Gohan I didn't, that wasn't enough." He looked down at his feet the aura of his power faded away. "I couldn't defeat him, he'll be back."

"Then we better make our wish while we still have the chance." Raditz spoke as he got healed.

'That's right what should we wish for?" Goku asked dumbfounded by the sudden question.

"Don't tell me you didn't have any plans formed!" Raditz said angry over his brother's hollow head.

"No sorry about that," Goku replied rubbing the back of his head before getting serious. "I wanted to erase everything Vegeta and Nappa destroyed when they arrived but with Piccolo there it won't make a difference unless I defeat him.

"So we can't wish back the people that died yet?" Gohan asked.

"No Gohan, they'll just be revived only to be killed by Piccolo." Raditz told him as he got himself up from the ground stronger than before.

"I have something to tell you." Dende said as he went over to Nail to heal him.

"Don't keep us waiting what is it?" Raditz asked.

"Namek's Dragon Balls can only bring back one person back from the dead with each wish." Dende replied him.

"Great more headaches to deal with!" Raditz lashed out to everyone. "We better make our wishes now, I can sense King Cold is coming!"

"Alright what if we wish Vegeta back?" Goku said the first idea that crossed his mind.

"Don't be crazy Goku, Vegeta is better off dead. He wanted to destroyed your planet and people, leave him in hell to rot." Raditz retorted.

"What If we use one of the wishes to get everyone back home, King Cold will never find us there and we'll be saved!" Gohan added as he helped Nail up.

"Hmmm King Cold will not stop until he finds us, but it'll take time for him to find us, we can use that time to kill Piccolo and train until he arrives." Raditz said with a hint of satisfaction.

"We'll save that for our third wish, good thinking Gohan." Goku smiled and gave him a thumbs up. "Let's use our first wish to bring back Yamcha we need all the help we can use."

Raditz turned away not wanting to look at his brother's face, the fact he killed his brother friend still haunted his mind.

Nail's senses alerted him to King Cold "Friends I can feel King Cold close to our location, quickly summon Porunga while I'll hold him off."

"I'll join you." Raditz flew high above keeping his eyes at a fixed location for King Cold.

* * *

"Alright Dende mind helping us out again?" Goku asked the young namekian.

"No problem, let me call him out, in the meantime think about your second wish." Dende rushed over to the Dragon Balls and began speaking in his native language calling out Porunga.

"He's here!" Raditz alerted everyone below.

King Cold crossed over to the side and began dealing with Raditz and Nail tag team moves, each warrior tried their hardest to hit Cold.

"You two will only increase your suffering challenging me!" King Cold slapped away Raditz and jabbed Nail with a single fist breaking through his defense he caught him by his head. "So you're the strongest fighter this planet has to offer? I thought that a Super Namekian existed tell me can you transform or are you covering for him until he leaves?"

Nail closed his eyes in pain as he felt Cold's grasp tighten around his head. "The Super Namek is not here! If he did he's just as cruel and twisted as you!"

King Cold didn't take too kindly to that and prepared to put his hand through him until the skies around him darken. "This planet…why did it get dark all of a sudden?" he spun around looking at Porunga's giant form. "What-is this the being that grants wishes?"

Nail quickly capitalized on a distracted King Cold and using all his might he kicked King Cold away breaking his right leg in the process.

"Double Sunday!" Raditz's pink wave threw King Cold away from the sky over the next island over.

"SPEAK YOUR WISH, WHY HAVE YOU SUMMONED ME?" Porunga's voice boomed throughout the area as the others looked on in awe.

"Dende tell him if he can bring back Yamcha to life see if he can appear next to us!" Goku told Dende while the latter turned back and began talking to Porunga.

King Cold rose from the rubble his purple aura flowing around him he exploded the island out of hatred for the saiyans and headed for the three. "I will not allow my wish to leave my grasp!" He fired multiple full powered energy barrage waves out them.

"Watch out!" Dende pointed to the incoming blasts.

"Tell him if he can restore Earth's Dragon Balls that Vegeta destroyed!" Goku told him before he left with Gohan trying to block the shower of energy balls.

Raditz and Nail woke up in time to the rain of purple spheres. "We got to help the others!" They flew over to Goku and Gohan and began to deflect them with their strongest attack possible.

"Goku, Porunga says it's beyond his power to do so! What should I tell him?" Dende's voice was barely audible between explosions on Namek's surface.

"I don't know!" Goku yelled as loud as he could against the explosions everywhere around him. "Give me a few minutes!" Goku barley dodged another one of Cold's energy attacks and it burned his entire left arm.

Gohan began to go down from exhaustion. "He's not stopping, I-I can't keep it up!"

"Gohan don't you dare give up! This might be our last chance to stop him!" Raditz fired as rapidly as he could, his attacks began colliding with Cold's own.

"Get ready for the second wave you pests!" King Cold fired more energy blast each falling like rain of showers on them.

"We can't destroy them all in time!" Nail exclaimed.

"Spirit Ball!"

Everyone managed to see through the purple raining a man dress in an orange gi. Goku recognized the long black hair and scars on his face, his old friend had returned. "Yamcha!"

Yamcha grinned at his friend. "Mind if I crash this party?" He moved his hands every direction in rapid succession his Spirit Ball followed in command and began striking each falling sphere in a fast paced each blast exploded upon contact and moved toward the nearest one.

"About time you showed up!" Raditz said annoyed and felt relived as he and the rest helped Yamcha take out King Cold's bombing assault.

"Goku he's getting impatient what should I do?" Dende called out again.

King Cold locked eyes with a frighten Dende. "Since you insist of disobeying then you are not needed! Die!" King Cold fired a full powered wave at him its speed reached Dende in a second and struck him leg as he jumped out of the way.

"Dende!" Each saiyan yelled out.

He appeared unharmed except for his leg being blown off as the dust was lifted.

"Still alive! Then try to dodge this one!" King Cold fired another one.

"Leave him alone monster!" Nail tried to fly over to save him in time but Cold's attack reached Dende before he disappear. "Where did he go?"

Dende appeared next to a stunned Nail as he looked as the hero of his brother. There stood a grinning Nappa, half of his armored was blown off, but his skin showed little damage.

"I don't believe it! How could Nappa save a child, it's not like him at all!" Raditz spat out suddenly.

"Maybe he's changed?" Goku added, Raditz turned to face him with a look of disbelief.

Nappa grinned again as he raised his hand up, King Cold felt a wave surround him before it exploded around him. "Don't think I'm here to save any of you! I need the kid alive so I can make my wish! First King Cold is going to die by a saiyan! Then I'll destroy you all!"

"At least hell hasn't frozen over yet." Raditz muttered at Nappa's normal attitude.

Goku and the others landed near him to check on Dende. "Yamcha, Nail, Gohan, Raditz continued throwing your strongest attack to buy us time!"

"Right!" They said in unison.

* * *

"Dende…can you heal Nappa?" Goku asked quietly as he looked at Nappa. "I know it seems like a strange request but we need him healed and stronger if we want a chance at stopping Cold."

Dende shuffled his feet over to the scowling saiyan as he shyly raise his hands out. "I trust in you Goku."

Soon Nappa's injuries faded and his Zenkai ability made him stronger. "Maybe I won't crush your head namekian."

Goku kneeled down at a frighten Dende and whispered to Dende. "Uhh that's his way of thanking you…I think."

"Even if we all worked together we're no match for him, we need to figure out another plan!" Gohan said to the three behind them

"Let's just wish for King Cold to be defeated by whatever his name is." Yamcha pointed at Porunga.

"Porunga is not strong enough to take a person like him out, he's as strong as Guru is." Nail replied the bandit.

"Think of something fast!" Nappa barked as he continued to explode another one of his storms at Cold.

"Goku can you do your transformation again like before?" Raditz asked.

"Sorry but it only works if I get extremely angry when I thought somebody died and even then it wasn't enough to fight Cold as half his power." Goku said as he continued to look at Cold.

"I suppose we could…." Raditz trailed off.

"We're not putting everyone in danger just to gamble at such a cruel idea!" Nail answered before Raditz could speak.

"Any shot we have in beaten King Cold is worth the risk!" Raditz replied.

"I'll kill you all if you don't shut up and do something!" Nappa yelled he sent another explosive wave trying in vain to keep King Cold at bay as he began getting nearer.

"Fine! Goku I want you to kill me!" Raditz stared at his brother.

"No Raditz I'm not doing that at all!" Goku replied shocked that his brother would say such a thing.

"Don't be a damn fool brother! You can wish me back with the Dragon Balls after you kill King Cold!" Raditz argued.

"It still doesn't make it right, I can't kill anyone especially my own brother." Goku argued back.

"Stop talking about showing mercy, not everyone can be saved. In battle there is always a need for sacrifice, those go down to death in honor! Let me attain those heights for the good of the universe!" Raditz replied getting frustrated as their time ran short.

"Hell I'll do the honor of killing you!" Nappa spoke up relishing at the thought.

"No! Killing will stop here!" Goku faced Raditz taking a deep breath before talking. "I know many can't be saved, I won't sink to such a low choice in order to get power. It doesn't make it right at all!"

"Enough of your soft talk already!" Raditz screamed out that even King Cold's interest kept him from attacking for a while.

Raditz looked at his large companion "Nappa kill me now, and make it quick."

He smiled and cracked his knuckles. "It's not every day I get a prey that wants to be slaughter by the great Nappa!" His hand formed a giant electric ball spinning out of control.

Goku quickly got between them "Stop it Nappa, if you kill my brother I-"

"You'll do what Kakarot? Kill me everyone knows you don't get the guts to go through it!" Nappa laughed out loud at him.

Goku stood silent not certain what to do next.

Gohan stood with Nail and Dende uncertain how to help out.

"That's enough we'll find a way out without killing anybody!" Yamcha intervened at their conversation.

A bright purple light passed through the two saiyans they looked at Raditz falling down at their feet.

They turned to see King Cold at the sky with his index finger emitting a dark smoke. "There I do hope that will speed things along."

"Ra-Raditz!" Goku kneeled down checking on Raditz's condition.

"That was my kill! You stole that from me!" Nappa threw the attack meant for Raditz at King Cold. "Now you'll replace him!"

King Cold caught his attack with one hand before he exploded in his hand with ease shocking everyone. "Let's proceed with your deaths now."

"Everyone let's attack together!" Nail ordered.

Nail, Gohan and Nappa joined together and went attacking King Cold each of their attacks not getting through.

Yamcha prepared to join them but stopped as he looked back towards Goku. "Goku come on!"

He stayed quiet staring at his brother's body.

"Goku?" Yamcha called out again but got ignored. "Ok, help out when you're up to it." He left him and went for King Cold.

Dende walked up to them. "I can heal him." He said quietly.

"It doesn't make it right." Goku answered. "Death is no laughing matter…the reason I hate all this senseless killing…I killed my grandpa Gohan when I transformed into an ape, I left the world to save my wife and son but left the rest to die when Piccolo took over the world. I let many bad villains to live that shouldn't be killed but I thought they could change, I let Piccolo lived and because I did I killed those people…It was my fault!" Goku didn't notice the golden aura becoming brighter as his hair turned into golden and spiked up.

"Go-Goku…" Dende couldn't believe the warm light he emitted from his entire body. "You-You're…"

King Cold dropped down the ground with a heavy thud as he quickly knock out the rest of the warriors. "I see you're doing that transformation again."

Goku spun around and gave him an uppercut brining a sharp pain against the king's jaw. King Cold was speechless, then Goku dashed forward throwing a rapid haymakers against his torso before finishing the combo with a smooth kick against Cold's face the strike threw him across the landscape, Cold digged his feet hard on the soil at the last second before falling over the edge of the island. His eyes showed hatred for Goku. "What have you become, you're different from before!"

Goku's bright green eyes showed no emotion, his face showed anger against him. "Did you forget? I'm Goku the saiyan from earth, the light of the voices that died in battle!"

Goku ran as King Cold threw two energy waves from his palms.

The saiyan quickly stopped and held his hand out. "You have two choices today if you surrender then step down and release everyone in your empire! The other choice is death!"

"I'll pick neither!" King Cold extended his arms and legs as he concentrated his power to his maximum! "Now I won't hold anything back! You'll only see the greatest power in the entire universe no one can compare to me especially some saiyan!"

Goku's eyes didn't see how King Cold sped behind the saiyan, he turned throwing a fist against King Cold's. The king smile showing his evil behind it. "You won't have any hope anymore!" He exploded a purple wave from his body as it threw Goku away crashing hard on the grass. Goku got up quickly and began searching for him.

"Show yourself Cold!" Goku's demand was granted as he appeared before him spinning his back hand against him a heard thud on Goku's head resulted.

"Tell me how does it feel fighting the strongest being? It should be the highest honor your species has ever received!" King Cold threw his knee against Goku's stomach as he reeled down he delivered another against his face this time. "I'll tell you a secret, this isn't my full power."

Goku's pupils widen out. He quickly threw his forehead forward against King Cold's knee trying to overpower him.

"I have two more forms to bring out, even if you surpass me in my current form, it won't be enough to save you from my next level of power, when I turn you'll be no match for me saiyan!" He wrapped his tail against Goku's right arm bringing him toward the left side as King Cold kneed his side this time.

Goku felt his ribs beginning to crack, he looked up and threw a Ki blast at Cold's direction allowing him to get some distance away. "I won't allow that to happen!" Goku stopped and stood on top of a large boulder.

King Cold jumped out and began to face his left hand out away from Goku.

'_What is he doing?' _Goku shifted his head and saw Dende near an impatient Porunga. "Dende get away now!"

King Cold's hand suddenly closed as Dende stopped running mid-way and began to float toward King Cold.

"My telekinesis has many uses don't you agree?" King Cold mocked at him.

"Enough leave him out of this!" Goku rushed forward at him, they began exchanging fists, kicks, elbows before King Cold won the duel and delivered a harsh swing at Goku's mouth. He endured and threw forward a strong punch at Cold's chest.

Dende floated above them by the telekinesis.

"Winner gets the kid deal?" King Cold brushed aside Goku's last attack.

Goku got angrier "This isn't a game!" He began picking up his speed and kept throwing lefts and rights at Cold who kept blocking them, he brought his tail in hitting Goku by surprise as he began to fall downwards.

Goku stopped in mid-way and began rising upward striking Cold's chin with his own head. "I won't allow you to do your crimes any longer!" Goku faded away with his Afterimage.

"KAMEHAMEHA" Goku pushed it against King Cold.

He took the blast unwillingly to be tossed away again. His battle armor cracked exposing his light purple chest and began to feel the attack burned against his flesh. "I won't back down from you saiyan!" King Cold's chest looked scorched and bloodied as the Kamehameha wave died down.

'_He won't quit, and that attack took everything I had out of me.' _Goku huffed and puffed rapidly.

King Cold felt Goku's power dropping "Done already?" Goku's reaction answered his question. "Very well then,….you lost!" King Cold gave him a thumbs down as Dende began to fall on top of his horns. "Say goodbye to your friend! His blood will be on your hands saiyan!"

Goku flew without thinking he held his hands out as he tried to push Dende out of the way, he appeared in a sleeping position as he continued to push Dende away from him.

King Cold's strength began to overpower Goku's as he continued pushing Dende downward with his telekinesis. "Very well I'll impale both of you!" He added more force.

Dende looked up at the dark sky, he couldn't move but felt Goku's hands trying to push him away up. "Goku leave me and stop King Cold!"

Goku's muscles began to ache. The invisible pressure began to push against him. "I won't allow you to die, you're our hope Dende!"

Goku's words rang in Dende's ears. "Goku." He said softly tears forming around his eyes.

King Cold floated straight upward his horns impaled Goku's back pushing through his stomach as the black horns got covered in blood. Goku managed to push Dende out of the way in time.

Goku felt his head spinning, the blood poured from his body and mouth. His entire body went numb. King Cold pulled him from his horns and threw him towards the ground.

Goku didn't move…he couldn't, he felt his golden energy leave his presence, everything he fought to protect began to flash through his eyes before he blinked his eyes as he looked up at King Cold's face upside down…he wished he was stronger…_sorry Raditz….sorry Chi Chi….sorry Gohan…._ His eyes closed a dense darkness surrounded him he couldn't have sworn he saw a golden light sparkle out of the corner from his eye but he saw three dark figures standing there.

**Power Levels**

King Cold (Second Form): 140,000,000

Goku (Zenkai): 2,000,000 x 25 (Super Saiyan) =100,000,000

King Cold (Half Power): 70,000,000

Goku (Zenkai): 2,000,000 x 25 (False Super Saiyan) = 50,000,000

Raditz (Zenkai): 2,950,000

Raditz (Zenkai): 1,950,000

Goku: 1,000,000 x 25 (False Super Saiyan) =25,000,000

Raditz: 950,000

Nappa (Zenkai): 460,000

Vegeta: 180,000

Nappa: 160,000

Gohan (Zenkai): 80,000

Nail: 42,000

Gohan: 40,000


End file.
